Spider-Hare
by Essteka
Summary: Fanmake of the first Spider-Man movie. Bitten by a genetically-modified spider, Buster Bunny becomes the Amazing Spider-Hare! With his new powers, will he be able to fight the Dark Dragon AKA Bowser Koopa? Buster x Babs.
1. Amazing Fantasy

Today is a great day. Why am I saying that? Well, today is the tenth anniversary of the first Spider-Man movie! To celebrate this event, I've decided to start my own fanmake of this movie, making it my first fanmake of a Marvel movie.

To answer Fizzucker's review from "The Looney Tune Movie"... Isn't it obvious? Both Lupin and Connors are smart teachers who sometimes turn into a ferocious beast against their will.

Anyway, enjoy this first chapter, everyone!

Chapter 1: Amazing Fantasy

Our story begins in the Big Apple itself, New York City. It was a bright sunny day as some school bus was being driven on the streets. At this moment, someone was heard narrating.

"_Who am I? Are you sure ya wanna know? No seriously, are you sure ya wanna hear me tell you who am I, even though you probably have something else better to do right now? Cause let me tell ya, my life isn't that interesting… Well, okay, I lied. My life is far from being boring, I'll admit that. Still, you're sure ya wanna know? Well, okay then. Since you all seem interested to hear my tale and you've got nothing else better to do, then I guess I should start my story right now. If somebody…"_

"_Hey, what's going on over there?"_ Someone else interrupted him, someone with a lisping voice to be exact.

"_Plucky! What are you doing here?"_ The first voice asked, annoyed.

"_I was just wandering around the studios, looking for some producers that would accept to cast me in their next big project. Buster, what are you doing in that recording booth?"_

"_I'm just recording the narration for a movie I did."_ The first voice, Buster, said.

"_Oh! What kind of movie is it?"_

"_Just my own take on the first Spider-Man movie. It's called "Spider-Hare", if you wanna know."_

"_Hey! Can I be in your movie? I'd be a great supporting actor. If I receive enough money, of course."_ Plucky said.

"_Forget about it, Plucky. The movie's already filmed."_

"_WHAT? Are you sure about that?"_

"_Why do you think I'm recording the narration now?"_ Buster replied. _  
"Well, certainly, there must be scenes that need to be reshoot, right?"_

"_Nope. All the scenes are well-done. There's nothing to change."_

"_Oh, yeah? Well, you haven't heard the last of me, rabbit! I'll found a way to be in your movie, not matter what!"_ Plucky exclaimed, soon followed by the sound of a door being closed.

"_Anyway… Where was I? Oh, yeah."_ Buster said, before clearing his throat. _"If somebody told you what I'm going to tell ya is just a happy little story and that I'm just some guy who's not even worth talking about, that somebody lied to ya. This isn't a happy little story, as it has quite a lot of drama in it. It all started with a girl…"_

Inside the bus, it was filled with lots of students, along with a teacher and the bus driver. One of the students was a young pink and white-furred female rabbit with blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a purple skirt and purple ribbons on her ears.

"_Babs Bunny…"_ Buster continued narrating. _"The girl next door. She's the only girl I've ever loved even when I used to think girls had cooties."_ Babs was sitting next to a white-furred pit-bull with sunglasses. The pit-bull put his arm around her. _"That's Arnold the Pit-Bull. I'd like to say that's me who's putting his arm around her, but it's not me. Heck, I'd like to say I'm the fat boy who's eating in front of them"_ He said as, indeed, a fat boy was eating in front of them.

Suddenly, the fat boy heard someone knocking on the side of the bus. That someone was a young blue and white-furred rabbit with black eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and white gloves. He also had glasses and a backpack on his back. At this moment, he was running on the side of the bus.

"Hey! Stop the bus!" The rabbit exclaimed.

"_Yep, that's me. Buster Bunny. Oh! Before anyone ask about me and Babs Bunny... No relation."_

All the students kept laughing at Buster, as the latter kept running next to the bus. Babs was the only one not laughing, though.

"Stop the bus! Does someone hear me? I said stop the bus!" Buster kept exclaiming.

Having enough, Babs stood up and made her way towards the bus driver.

"For crying out loud, stop the bus!" The female rabbit said. "He's been running for almost ten minutes, give him a break." She then noticed the bus driver, Otto Mann, wasn't paying attention. "HELLO!" She yelled.

Otto noticed Babs and then pulled down the headphones he had on his ears.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was listening to some gnarly metal music!" He exclaimed, pretending to play some music with his hands. "So, what's the matter?"

"Buster's been chasing the bus for too long. Stop the bus!"

"Oh, okay." Otto said as he finally stopped the bus, causing all the other students to groan in disappointment.

Some seconds later, Buster entered the bus, breathing heavily from all the running he did. Otto then continued his way with the bus. Buster then searched for a seat to sit on. He noticed one, but the girl sitting on that same seat quickly covered it with her arms.

"That place's taken." She quickly said, obviously not wanting to have Buster sit next to her.

The rabbit then noticed the fat boy from earlier shaking his head around, meaning no, while still eating a sandwich. Buster then noticed Babs, the latter talking with Arnold. Buster smiled, obviously having a crush on her. All of sudden, some other student extended his leg and caused Buster to trip and fall face first on the floor. All the other students, with the exception of Babs once again, were laughing. Buster groaned because of what just happened.

"Need a seat?"

Buster looked up and was taken by surprise by what he saw. On a nearby seat, there was a young green-feathered duck with an orange bill, black eyes and orange webbed feet. The duck was wearing a sleeveless white shirt. His name is Plucky Duck. Next to the duck was a young pig who was wearing blue overalls with white buttons. His name is Hamton J. Pig.

"Plucky? Hamton? What are you two doing here?" Buster asked.

"Well, I saw you in the recording booth, recording the narration for that movie. And then, I decided to be a part of your movie." Plucky explained.

"But I haven't recorded the narration yet. We just started filming this flick!" Buster exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I used a time machine, went back in time and arrived at the first day of shooting. In fact, if you listen carefully, I bet you'll be able to hear the Buster from the future doing some narration and commenting on how weird it is that I'm now in this movie."

Both Buster, Plucky and Hamton listened carefully, hoping to hear the narration.

"_Okay, I'll admit Plucky suddenly being in this is really weird."_ Buster narrated.

Buster, the one not narrating, was in disbelief by what just happened.

"This is just bizarre." He said, before shaking his head. "What about Hamton? What is he doing here?"

"I've got nothing else better to do, so I decided to come here with Plucky." Hamton replied.

Buster sighed before rubbing his forehead.

"Alright. You guys want to be in this movie? Fine. But don't steal the spotlight from me. Got it?"

"Don't worry, Buster. I would never steal the spotlight from anyone." Plucky said proudly, crossing his arms.

All of sudden, actual spotlights fell off from one of the duck's hidden pockets. Plucky quickly grabbed the spotlights and put them back inside his pocket, smiling sheepishly at the rabbit. The latter just rolled his eyes and sat on the same seat as Plucky and Hamton.

Some minutes later, the bus arrived near some university. Soon enough, the whole class was out of the bus, standing near that same university.

"Alright, Midtown High Seniors." Their teacher, Mr. Barkin, said. "Don't forget it's a privilege to be here as guests of Empire State University Science Department, so behave accordingly… Hey! Knock it off with the footbag!" He snapped, looking at some student who was playing with a footbag.

Meanwhile, Buster was behind all the other students. Babs turned her head around and the rabbit noticed her. She smiled, causing him to smile too, thinking she was looking at her. She waved her hand, causing him to wave his hand too. However, he quickly noticed she was actually looking, smiling and waving at two girls she was friends with coming towards her. Buster quickly put his hand down and whistled as if nothing happened.

"Now, follow me and let's enter this university." Barkin said.

He made his way towards the university's entrance, followed by the students. It was at this moment that a limousine arrived next to the university. Aside from the driver, there were two other persons inside of it.

The first one was a yellow-skinned dragon with a green skinned-head, orange eyebrows and hair, flesh-colored snout and underbelly, two horns on his head, a green spiked-shell, a spiked tail and black spiked collars around his neck and arms. His name is Bowser Koopa.

The second was someone who looked similar to Bowser, except he was much younger and smaller. He had black beady eyes, a ponytail on top of his head and a sharp tooth on the side of his mouth. He also wore a bandana with a set of sharp teeth draw on it around his neck. His name is Bowser Koopa Jr., obviously Bowser's son.

"Could you park the car a bit farther, please?" Junior asked to the driver.

"Why?" Bowser asked, confused. "The entrance's just right there."

"It's just… I don't want to be seen getting out of a limousine, Papa. I'm going to a public school. It would be odd if the other students saw me like that."

"I see… You want me to exchange my car for a Jetta just because you got flunked out of every other school there was?" he asked, feeling insulted.

"No, I didn't mean that…"

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, Junior." Bowser said.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am, Papa." Junior said, sighing.

"Then, what is it?"

"Forget it." His son said as he got out of the car. "Hey, Buster!" He said as he headed towards the rabbit.

The latter smiled as he noticed the young Koopa coming.

"Hey, Junior!"

"Junior!" Both Buster and Junior turned around to see Bowser coming, holding a backpack in his hands. "You forgot your backpack."

"Oh, thanks." Junior said as he grabbed the backpack from his father before introducing his friend to his father. "Buster, this is my father, Bowser Koopa. Papa, this is Buster Bunny."

"Nice to meet you, young man. Junior told me a lot about you." Bowser said as he shook Buster's hand for a few seconds.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Buster said.

"Junior told me you were the smartest of your class, apparently. I don't want to flatter my ego, but I'm quite a scientist too." The dragon said.

"Yeah, I know that. I've read all your research on nanotechnology. It was brilliant stuff!"

"Really? You've read all of it?" Bowser asked, intrigued.

"Yep. I even wrote a paper on that." The rabbit said.

"Well, that's impressive. I bet your parents are proud of you."

"I actually live with my uncle and aunt. They are proud of me for sure."

"Bunny! Koopa! The visit is starting right now!" Barkin yelled from the entrance of the university.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Buster. Hope to see you again." Bowser said as he shook Buster's hand again.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met ya too." The rabbit said before Junior and himself headed towards the entrance. "Your dad doesn't seem so bad." He said to Junior.

"He ain't bad when you're a smart guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to adopt you." The young Koopa said, causing Buster to chuckle.

"If it makes ya feel better, my aunt and my uncle are the only parents I need."

"Sure, whatever."

* * *

Inside the university, the students arrived in the science department. They were being led by a long black-haired woman named Tracy Simmons.

"Over 32 thousand known species of spider exist in the world." Tracy said.

"Man, look at that!" Buster whispered to Junior as he pointed to some huge microscope some scientists were working with. "This is the most advanced and largest microscope on this side of the country. It's so unreal."

"Yeah, sure." The Koopa said, looking uninterested by what the rabbit just said.

"Arachnids possess varying strengths, which help them when they are searching for food." Tracy continued. She arrived near a glass containment where a spider was living. "Each spider has its own way of surviving. For example, this spider here can jump to catch its prey." She said while the spider jumped from one branch to another.

"May I take a picture?" Buster asked while holding a digital camera in his hands. "It's for the school paper."

Tracy nodded to the rabbit. The latter aimed the camera at the spider, preparing himself to make a picture. Suddenly, Arnold bumped into Buster, causing the latter to miss the picture. The pit-bull smirked, obviously meaning it wasn't an accident. Tracy then moved to another place featuring another spider, with the students following her.

"Our next spider is able to make webs that are strong enough to resist a certain weight." She said.

Buster tried to take another picture of that spider. Again, Arnold bumped into him, causing the rabbit to miss it again.

"Just leave him alone, Arnold." Junior said, annoyed by the pit-bull.

"Or else what? Your father will sue me?" he said in his Austrian accent, before laughing.

"His father can breathe fire." Plucky said, smirking.

"I know, but that won't scare me." Arnold proudly said.

"Enough, boys." Barkin interrupted, glaring at Arnold, Junior, Buster and Plucky. "Don't talk when someone is doing a presentation." He said, referring to Tracy. "Understood?" All four of them nodded. "Good."

Tracy was then talking about another kind of spider.

"This one is called a 'grass spider'. It uses a series of reflexes in its hunting, with nerve conduction velocity so fast that some researches makes us believe it might be on precognition. Some called it a 'spider sense'." She said.

"He's a jerk." Buster whispered to Hamton.

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry. One day, he'll leave you alone." The pig replied, trying to reassure his friend.

"Look at that spider." Junior said, pointing to a spider in a glass containment.

"Did you know some spiders can change colors to blend into their environment? They do that as a defense mechanism." Buster commented.

"Buster, what makes you think this would interest me in any way?" Junior rhetorically asked, bored.

"What? It's an interesting fact to know." The rabbit said.

As the students were looking at the various spiders, Junior pointed towards Babs.

"So, are you gonna talk to her?" The Koopa asked to Buster, aware of the male rabbit's crush on the female rabbit.

"No way." Buster said, nervous. "You talk to her."

"Alright." Junior said, shrugging.

The Koopa came near the female rabbit, the latter looking at a bunch of spiders.

"They're disgusting." She said.

"Yeah, I hate them." Junior commented.

"I love 'em!" She said, smiling.

"Huh, yeah, me too. Love 'em very much." Junior quickly said, hypocritically. Babs arched an eyebrow at him. "By the way, did you know spiders can change colors to blend into their environment? It's a mechanism system they do."

"Eh. Interesting fact." She said.

Buster was slack-jawed. Junior just said some fact he himself said one minute ago and used it to look good to Babs. The Koopa turned his head around and just shrugged at the blue-furred rabbit. Meanwhile, Tracy was still talking about the spiders at the university.

"We've created these genetically altered spiders, which combines the abilities of all three spiders I've previously talked about." The woman said, pointing to a glass containment filled with several spiders. "Fifteen of them have been created so far."

"Fourteen." Babs said.

"Pardon?" The woman asked.

"There's only fourteen in them." The pink-furred rabbit said, pointing to an empty place in the glass containment.

"Oh… Well, I think our researchers are working with the one missing at the moment." She guessed.

Unknown to everyone in the room, the missing spider was actually near the ceiling, making its own web. Tracy moved away, with the students following her. Babs, Junior and Buster were still near the glass containment.

"Did you know this is the largest and most advanced microscope in this side of the country?" Junior asked to Babs, pointing to the same microscope Buster looked at earlier.

"I said, stop talking when there's a presentation." Barkin said, as he came and glared at the Koopa.

"Oh, sorry." Junior apologized, before Barkin and himself followed the rest of the students.

Babs was still looking at the same glass containment with the spiders in it. Buster was behind her. The rabbit realized he was alone with her. He thought it would be a good moment to talk to her, at the very least doing something with her.

"Hey…" He finally said, getting her attention. "Can I... take a picture with you in it? I need a picture with a student near all that stuff for the school paper."

"Oh, sure!" She gleefully said. "How should I look like?"

"Huh…"

Before Buster could say anything, Babs quickly span around like a tornado. One second later, she suddenly appeared dressed like a cowgirl.

"YEE-HAW!" She yelled. "How do you like it, partner?"

"Well…"

All of sudden, she span around again, this time being dressed like if she was a baseball player.

"How about this?" Babs asked before hitting a baseball with her bat, to which Buster narrowly dodged. "HOMERUN!"

"Wait…"

After that, Babs span around for the third time. She then appeared wearing a glamorous purple dress, long purple gloves and with a different hairstyle on her head, having long hair that even hid one of her eyes. She also had red lipstick on her mouth.

"How do you like this, sugar?" she said in a seductive voice.

At this moment, Buster was literally slack-jawed, as his jaw actually hit the floor. He then quickly came back to his senses before looking back at Babs.

"Hum… Just be yourself, okay?"

"Oh, alright." She said before going back to her usual appearance. "Just make sure I don't look ugly on those pictures."

"No way it could happen." Buster said, slightly blushing.

Babs leaned against the glass containment, which Buster took a picture of. Babs then took a bunch of paper and pretended to read them with interest as the blue-furred rabbit took another picture. She then made a silly face, sticking out her tongue. Buster chuckled as he took a picture of it. Neither of them noticed the missing spider slowly descending towards the blue-furred rabbit. Buster took one more picture before one of Babs' female friends called her as the visit continued. The pink-furred rabbit left, leaving Buster alone. As the blue-furred rabbit was checking his camera, he didn't notice the spider landing on his hand. The small creature then tried to bite his hand. However, it noticed that it only bit his glove. Quickly, the spider crawl towards the rest of the rabbit's arm and went inside of the glove. When he arrived, the spider bit Buster at once, causing the latter to yelp in alarm. The rabbit removed his glove from his hand, causing the spider to fall on the floor. Buster looked at the spider crawling away before looking at the mark on his hand. He winced, as he hoped that bite the spider did to him wouldn't make him sick.

"Bunny! The visit continues!" Barkin exclaimed, getting the rabbit's attention.

Buster decided to put his glove back on his hand and decided to catch up with the other students, putting his concerns about the bite away for the moment…

* * *

End of chapter.

Buster got bitten by a spider. We all know where this is going and we'll get to see the beginning of it in the next chapter.

Arnold the Pit-Bull is from "Tiny Toon Adventures". He's basically a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, but as a dog. Mr. Barkin is a recurring character from "Kim Possible". You know who Otto is if you've watched "The Simpsons". Tracy Simmons is a character who appeared in the "Justice League Unlimited" episode titled "The Greatest Story Never Told" (the episode that focus on Booster Gold).

The part where Babs changed into different outfits was based on a similar scene from "The Looney Beginning", the first TTA episode. Also, the Empire State University is the name of the university that Spider-Man went to in the comics. In the movies, they used a different university, for some reasons.

If you know Spider-Man enough, you know where the title of this chapter comes from.

Read and review!


	2. Bowser's Experiment Gone Wrong

After more than a month, here's a new chapter. It took me a while because I was trying to work on the next chapter of my Mario and Sonic crossover, but I had a writer's block, so I decided to work on this Spider-Hare chapter.

To answer Random Guy's question, I'll be honest, I'm neutral about "Loonatics Unleashed". I don't hate the show, but at the same time I won't defend it. It has its fans and I can see why those fans love this show, but I have to admit it wasn't as good of a Looney Tunes spin-off as it should have been. It was basically a superhero team show that could have been a clever parody of other superhero teams like the X-Men for example. However, it's not as funny as it should have been. Shows like "The Tick" or "Darkwing Duck" were both better parodies of the superhero genres. And since LU was also some sort of sci-fi show, "Duck Dodgers" was also a better parody of sci-fi show than LU ever was. I think if the main characters were much more like the actual Looney Tunes, it would have work better. Like I said before, I don't hate the show, but I don't think I would even think of buying the DVDs either. Just not worth my money.

Chapter 2: Bowser's Experiment Gone Wrong

After he left his son at the university, Bowser headed towards a factory he owned that was part of his multinational corporation, KoopaCorp. It was a corporation he was able to fund and manage really well, like any businessman would do. As he entered the factory, a demonstration was happening. Some guy was floating in the air with some sort of small vehicle. The vehicle was in the shape of a large bowl, with a propeller at the bottom to propel it in the air. One man was standing in front of it. It was an old man with grey hair. He was wearing a red shirt, a white lab coat, brown pants and dark brown shoes. His name is Professor Oak. Along with him was a general named Rogard, a businessman named Walter Hobbs and another businessman named Frank Shirley.

"So far, two of our biggest problems have been solved." Oak said to the others.

"I've already seen it in action, Professor Oak. I'm here for another reason." General Rogard sternly said.

At this moment, Bowser arrived in the room they were in, smirking at the sight of the others.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you all here." The dragon said. "Greetings, General Rogard, Mr. Hobbs and Mr. Shirley."

"Bowser." Hobbs said, waving at him.

"Mr. Koopa." Shirley said, waving as well.

"May I ask you what is the board of directors doing here?" Bowser asked as he came close to all of them.

"I'm here to see the report on the human performance enhancers. I want it now." Rogard said before walking around the factory with everyone else.

"We tested our formula with a good bunch of rodent subjects." Oak started saying. "They showed an increase of 8%."

"Which is a good result." Bowser added.

"What about the side effects? Have there been any?" The general asked.

"Well, yes..." Oka said.

"However, it happened in only one test. The other tests have been successful." The dragon said, interrupting Oak.

"What were those side effects?" Rogard asked as they stopped walking.

"The rodent showed signs of violence, aggression and even stability." The professor replied.

"Like I said, that was just one test. Aside from Professor Oak, the entire staff can guarantee you our product is ready to go." Bowser said.

"Professor Oak..." Rogard said to the professor. "What do you think?"

"I'm afraid the whole line should be back to the formula." Oak said.

General Rogard sighed in annoyance. Bowser was getting worried.

"Back to the formula? Are you serious?" He whispered to Oak, frowning at the professor.

"Koopa, I'll be honest with you." Rogard said to the dragon. "I never really wanted to support your project. My predecessors may have supported it, but I don't." He bluntly said.

"Bowser, Rogard approved Aerospace Inc.'s proposal of building a prototype of their exo-skeleton design. They will test it in two weeks." Shirley explained.

"As such, if your attempt at performance enhancers doesn't have a successful human trial before they test it, I'll stop giving you any funding and instead give it to Aerospace Inc." Rogard added. "You better think about it." He said while glaring at Bowser.

Rogard left right after. After what just happened, Bowser was clearly upset. He had to do something if he wanted his project to be approved...

* * *

In the suburbs of New York, there are lots and lots of houses. One house in particular is getting our attention. Inside that house lived two anthropomorphic animals. The first one was a green-furred rabbit. He was wearing a pair of silver and red goggles on his forehead. He was also wearing a red jumpsuit with some yellow on it and a cape, yellow gloves and yellow boots. The cape also had a yellow star on its back. His name is Bucky O'Hare. The second was a female cat with white fur, green eyes, a crystal on her forehead, and long pink hair that was as long as her body. She was wearing a black and silver outfit, along with high heels. Her name is Jenny, Bucky's wife. These two were Buster's uncle and aunt, as Bucky's sister was also Buster's mother. His parents died when he was very young and he has since lived with his uncle and aunt, who took care of him and loved him like if they were their own son.

At this moment, Bucky was standing on a chair, changing the light bulb above the kitchen table.

"And then the Lord said "Let there be light." And here is the light." The green-furred rabbit said as the light bulb was lighted.

"Just make sure you don't fall on your butt, Buck." Jenny said.

"Jenny, I've been captain in the army for several years. I doubt I'll fall on my butt like that." Bucky said while climbing down the chair.

"Well, I was in the army too and I think I could fall on my butt as well. Just saying." She said, smirking.

"Sure, if you say so..." he said, before taking a newspaper. "I've been thinking of getting a job. I may be retired from the army, but having a little job would help me get some more excitement in my life. Just something not too complicated and calm."

"Hand me the dish." Jenny said, pointing to a dish near Bucky. The green-furred rabbit grabbed the dish and gave it to her. "Sure, a nice little job wouldn't hurt you. Just make sure it's a job that wouldn't be too odd for you, Bucky."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something like a waiter in a restaurant. Imagine what would the customers said if they realized their waiter was a former captain of the army." The cat said while washing the dish in the sink.

"Yeah, that would be odd." He nodded. "Although I was thinking of being a truck driver. Delivering stuff around the country would allow me to travel, you know. It won't be like traveling to another country like in the army for sure, but it's still a kind of travel nonetheless. But what about you? Do you plan on doing something else now?"

"No, I think I will just take some time off. I have been working hard in the army for several years. Now that I'm retired too, I'm going to relax a bit for a while." Jenny replied.

"Good for you." Bucky nodded. He then rested on a chair, sighing. "After all those years, I can say I'm lucky to have you and Buster around me."

"Don't forget about it, Bucky. I love you and Buster loves you too. You're one of the most responsible rabbits I've seen." She said before kissing his forehead.

"And you're the most wonderful living being I've met." He said, smiling at his wife.

"I know." Jenny said, smirking while hugging her husband, with Bucky hugging her back. While they were hugging, Buster entered the house. "Hey, Buster! You're just in time for..." She then noticed that her nephew looked tired. "...for dinner."

"Hey, little guy, how was your field trip?" Bucky asked, trying to cheer his nephew.

"Eh, it was okay." Buster said while dropping his schoolbag on the floor and heading towards the staircase. "I'm gonna go sleep right now."

"You don't wanna eat something first?" Jenny asked.

"No thanks. Already ate something." The blue-furred rabbit said while going up the staircase.

"What about the pictures? Did you get some?" Bucky asked.

"Nothing much. I'm fine anyway." Buster replied before entering his room and closing his door.

Bucky and Jenny were both concerned. Their nephew was looking too tired, despite saying he was fine.

"What is going on with him?" Bucky asked, arching an eyebrow at Jenny, who simply shrugged.

In his room, Buster removed his glasses and his shirt. At this moment, for some reason, he didn't feel well. He then fell on the floor, dragging the blanket from his bed with him. As the rabbit was starting to sleep on the floor, he heard the voice of Tracy Simmons in his head, saying the same things she said about spiders earlier. Suddenly, Buster had spiders in mind. While sleeping, he wasn't feeling better. The one thing Buster didn't know at this moment was that his DNA was changing...

* * *

That night, Bowser and Professor Oak were still at the KoopaCorp factory. After hearing from General Rogard he had to make the formula better or else he won't get the fund, the dragon was determined into doing whatever it takes to make his project succeed. Oak, on the other hand, didn't share his intentions and was more worried.

"Listen to me, Dr. Koopa." Oak said while Bowser was taking a canister filled with green ooze and put it inside a machine. "The performance enhancers aren't ready yet. Nothing justifies those tests. We cannot do this. It's too risky!"

"Please, don't act like a coward, Oak." Bowser said while taping on a keyboard. "Everything in science has risks. I'm sure, as someone specialized with Pokemon like yourself, you've met some risks with those creatures. And sometimes, risks can lead you to good results."

"But I never did dangerous experiments with Pokemon like that." The professor added. "And besides, risks can also lead to bad results."

"No need to remind me that." The dragon said while taping on another keyboard.

"Well, how about this? Give me the proper medical staff, one volunteer and only two weeks to make the formula better..."

"In two weeks, it'll already be late and we'll lose the contract!" Bowser snapped. "You know what this means? It'll be the end of KoopaCorp. Now, give me the promo-chlorate parasite." He said while a table with straps appeared from the machine where he put the canister.

Oak took a vial filled with the promo-chlorate parasite.

"What will that be for?" Oak asked.

"Simple. It starts the canalization, as soon as the vapor hits the bloodstream." Bowser said before drinking the vial and throwing it on the ground. "That should do a good job." He said.

The dragon lied down on the table. Oak then put the straps across his body. After the professor pushed on a button, the table went back into the machine, bringing Bowser with it. Soon, the dragon was inside the machine, standing up against the table. He nodded to Oak, who then pushed on a few buttons. Some seconds later, the machine was getting filled with green smokes. For a while, everything was fine. Nothing wrong was happening. Oak kept looking at the various screens. All of sudden, he noticed the heart rate going up really fast. Also, some changes appeared on the screens representing the body, like more muscles on the arms. Suddenly, Oak heard Bowser making some noises, as if like he was having some pain.

"Bowser?" Oak said, worried.

At this moment, Bowser shook violently as the green smoke started disappearing. The professor's eyes widened in shock as he immediately stopped the machine by pushing on a few buttons.

"Bowser!" He yelled in shock.

Oak went inside the machine. Bowser's heart rate stopped, implying he was dead. Immediately, Oak tried to reanimate him. Suddenly, the heart rate was back to normal. Bowser's eyes opened at once. The dragon immediately grabbed Oak by the throat. The latter was gasping for air.

"How is that for the formula?" Bowser rhetorically asked while snarling at Oak.

The professor knew Bowser wasn't in a normal state just by looking at his eyes. The dragon threw Oak away through the machine. The professor landed on a bunch of electric equipment, electrocuting himself. Bowser left the table he was strapped on and jumped to the edge of the machine. He smirked sinisterly before jumping off the machine and letting a mighty roar...

* * *

End of chapter.

Well... That didn't go well for Bowser. And Oak too. Anyway, Buster gets to experience some changes in the next chapter.

General Rogard is a character from "The Iron Giant".

Walter Hobbs is a character from "Elf", the Christmas movie starring Will Ferrell. Frank Shirley comes from "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation". I needed two businessmen that were neither good nor evil (or at the very least NOT villains) to play these two businessmen who interacted with Osborn in the movie and it was the best I could come up with. Just in case you're wondering, it's only a coincidence that I chose two characters from two different Christmas-themed comedies.

Bucky O'Hare and Jenny are from the old short-lived cartoon "Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars/Menace", based on the comic book of the same name. The hardest part in this chapter was writing their dialogues as it had been years since I've watched their cartoon. I had to re-watch a couple of episodes on YouTube to remind myself of how they acted. I tried my best, but I think I was able to make them act in character.

Read and review!


	3. Does Whatever A Spider Can

I will have to say no to your suggestion, Fizzucker, for several reasons. For one thing, Buster isn't supposed to know the burglar's identity until the very end of his confrontation with him. Plus, Batman is going to play Hogun from the Warrior Three in my Thor fanmake, so it wouldn't make sense to have him be the killer of a parents of a demi-god in this continuity.

Also, about your poll on who should play Hal Jordan in your fics... just pick whoever you prefer the most and stop pestering others about voting in your polls.

Chapter 3: Does Whatever A Spider Can

The next morning, Buster slowly woke up in his room. He was still lying on the ground, as opposed to his bed. The young rabbit sat up on the ground, groaning while rubbing his eyes. He then stood up and grabbed his glasses from a nearby drawer. After he put his glasses on, Buster was seeing everything in blur. Confused, he took off his glasses as he looked at his mirror. To his surprise, he was seeing perfectly fine. The rabbit put back his glasses on. Everything was blurry again. He removed his glasses and was seeing perfectly fine again. It's like he didn't need to wear glasses or contact lenses at all.

"Okay... that was weird." Buster said, putting the glasses on his drawer, now that they were useless for him.

As he looked at his mirror, he noticed something else that was also strange. The rabbit seemed to have gained some muscles. He was surprised to see muscles on his arms, as well as pecs on his chest. Buster wasn't exactly a sports guy, so seeing him gaining muscles like that, after just one night, was just extraordinary. The rabbit kept looking at his mirror, still amazed at his muscles. He even made a few poses while admiring them. Suddenly, someone knocked at his door.

"Buster? Are you alright?" Jenny asked.

"Hum, yeah. I'm fine, Aunt Jenny." Buster replied.

"Do you feel better since yesterday?"

"If I feel better?" The young rabbit looked down at his body before smiling. "Yeah, I feel so much better."

"Okay then. Just hurry up or else you'll get late for school." The cat said.

"Yeah, got it."

Buster put on his usual red long-sleeved shirt. Just as he was about to leave his room, he looked at his window. Next to his house was the house where Babs was living. Her room was even right next to his room, with their respective window facing each other. At this moment, she was brushing her long ears, preparing herself to go to school. Just seeing her always made his heart beat faster.

"Alright..." He said while smiling before heading towards his door.

The young rabbit went down the stairs. He felt so energetic that he held onto the stair ramp, briefly walked on the two walls that made a corner and landed on the floor with a thud. Bucky, who was eating his breakfast on a table next to the stairs, was taken by surprise when Buster landed and almost choke himself.

"Dear lord... Weren't you sick?" Bucky said, surprised by how energetic his nephew was.

"I just got better." Buster replied.

"See, I told you he got better." Jenny said to her husband.

"Well, I gotta go." Buster said as he headed towards the entrance door, where his backpack was left since the previous day.

"Wait, you haven't eaten your breakfast yet." Jenny said.

"Don't worry, I got a lunch."

"By the way, Picasso, I hope you're not forgetting we're painting the kitchen tonight." Bucky reminded his nephew.

"Yeah, I won't forget it. I'll be there for sure." Buster said, smiling at his uncle.

"Good." They smiled at each other before the young rabbit left the house with his backpack. The green-furred rabbit sighed while smirking. "That's part of all teenagers. They're all filled with hormones." He said to his wife, who smirked back.

As Buster just closed the door behind him, he heard some noises. He turned his head to his right and saw Babs getting out of her house, with a mood that wasn't so good. Then, a middle-aged rabbit got out of the house too, looking angry. Buster recognized the middle-aged rabbit as Babs' father.

"You're nothing but trash, lady! You'll end up just like your mother!" Babs' father yelled at her.

"I have to go now!" she yelled back, leaving and not bothering to look back at him.

Buster instantly felt sorry for her. He knew her father was a huge jerk and their conversations were FAR from being joyful. Whenever Buster would see them yelling at each other like that, he would always feel sorry for Babs. After witnessing that, the blue-furred rabbit decided to follow the pink-furred rabbit. Several minutes later, Babs was standing next to a fire hydrant, still sad and angry about her latest conversation with her father. Buster stood several feet away from behind her. He wondered if maybe it was time for him to tell her how he felt about her.

"Hello, Babs." He said to himself, practicing on what he should tell her. "Hey there, Babs. You know we've been neighbors since we were both little kids. I was wondering if maybe we could, I don't know, get together and do something fun. You know, just do something that would allow us to get to know each other and all that stuff..."

Suddenly, a car arrived next to Babs. The car was driven by Babs' female friends. She was filled with joy when she went inside the car. They soon drove away, on their way to school. Buster just stood there, sighing at the fact he just missed another chance to talk to Babs. All of sudden, he saw the bus passing nearby. The rabbit's eyes widened in shock soon after.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" He exclaimed as he missed the bus again.

Without wasting any time, Buster ran towards the bus trying to reach it in time.

"Hey! Stop the bus! Just let me get on!"

Just like the previous day, the students inside the bus just laughed at the rabbit. Buster kept hitting the side of the bus with his hand. Then, he accidentally grabbed the banner on the side of the bus and ripped it off. The bus continued its way while Buster was standing in the middle of the street. For some reason, the banner was stuck in his hand. The rabbit had trouble getting it off his hand. He grabbed it with his other hand and threw the banner on the ground. He looked at his hand, finding it odd the banner was stuck in his hand. Buster just shrugged as he decided to hurry up and go to school before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mansion that belonged to Bowser and was used as his home, Junior was about to leave the mansion with his backpack, ready to get to school. All of sudden, he noticed his father lying on the ground in his room. He seemed unconscious. Worried about his father, Junior instantly went inside his father's room and came next to him.

"Papa! Papa! Wake up!" The young dragon exclaimed, worried.

Bowser slowly woke up, groaning in pain.

"Junior..." he said, recognizing his son.

"Papa, what happened to you? Why were you lying on the floor?"

"No idea, son." He said as his son helped him sat on a nearby chair.

"How long have you been lying there?"

"I don't know. Last night..." Suddenly, some memories briefly flashes in Bowser's mind. However, those memories were so brief, he had no idea what they were about. As much as he tried remembering last night, he just couldn't remember anything at all. "I don't know what happened last night, Junior." He said to his son while looking upset.

"Mr. Koopa!" a female voice said.

Both Bowser and Junior turned around to see someone coming inside the room. It was a young woman with a mushroom-shaped head named Jolene. Someone else also entered the room. It was an anthropomorphic dog with grey hair on the sides of his head. He was wearing a purple suit, white and purple shoes and white gloves. His name is Duckworth, the Koopas' butler.

"I tried to stop her, sir, but she insists on talking to you." Duckworth said.

"What's going on, Jolene?" Bowser asked.

"Professor Oak is dead." She replied.

Bowser's eyes widened in shock.

"He's... dead?"

"I'm afraid so. His body was found in the lab at KoopaCorp. Someone murdered him."

"That's horrible news." Bowser said, still shocked to learn Oak was murdered.

"Also, the flying vehicle we've developed... It was stolen." Jolene said.

Bowser couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was Oak dead, but the flying vehicle was stolen too...

* * *

Several hours later, it was lunchtime as the students at school were eating their dinner in the cafeteria. Buster was eating French fries, with Plucky and Hamton sitting on his left. Plucky was eating some spaghetti, while Hamton was eating some sandwich.

"What kind of sandwich are you eating, Hamton?" Buster asked.

"Mayo and cream cheese on white with the crusts cut off." the pig replied.

As he took a bite of the sandwich, lots of mayonnaise flied away from the sandwich and landed on Plucky. The duck frowned at the pig.

"Sheesh! How can you eat such a thing?" he rhetorically asked while summoning a towel and using it to remove the mayonnaise from his body.

At this moment, Buster noticed Babs walking through the cafeteria while holding a platter with her lunch on it. He smiled like he always did whenever he saw her. Just as Babs was walking past him, the blue-furred rabbit heard a buzzing sound and he saw the air around his head suddenly flashing images to him. Soon after, Babs accidentally slipped on some apple juice that was on the ground, yelping as she was about to fall on her back. Instantly, Buster quickly turned around and caught her in his arms. He then caught the platter and moved it around so it could get the falling plate, sandwich, apple, carrot and soda. Babs' eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, Buster! That was impressive!" she exclaimed.

"Eh... I have good reflexes." he replied, himself amazed he was able to do that.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. The pink-furred rabbit then noticed something about the blue-furred rabbit.

"You know what? Your eyes are actually pretty. I've never noticed that when you had those glasses. By the way, do you wear contacts now?"

"You could say that..." he said.

The two still stared at each other, smiling a bit awkwardly.

"Well, gotta go." Babs said, seeing how they seemed to have nothing else to say to each other.

She took her platter from Buster's hands and headed towards another table. The blue-furred rabbit sighed as he went back to eat his lunch.

"How did you do that?" Hamton asked, as both him and Plucky were also amazed he was able to catch both Babs and the platter like that.

"I dunno myself. I guess it was just something natural for me, even though I have no idea why." Buster replied.

Plucky and Hamton looked at each other, shrugged and went back to eat their meal. Just as Buster was about to continue eating his French fries, he realized his fork was somehow stuck on the palm of his hand. Puzzled, he shook his hand several times, trying to make his fork drop on the table. However, it didn't work. The rabbit then decided to grab the fork with his other hand. When he pulled it, he noticed some sort of web coming out of his wrist and stuck on his fork. Confused to see this coming from his wrist, Buster accidentally touched his wrist with his finger. This caused a rope of web to come out of his wrist and stuck itself on a platter on the table in front of his table. Buster was alarmed. He looked around, seeing that nobody noticed his rope of web. Everyone was busy talking and eating. At this moment, Hamton, still eating his sandwich, looked at Buster and stopped eating when he noticed the rope of web. His eyes wide, the pig tapped on Plucky's shoulder. The duck, still eating his spaghetti, looked at Hamton, who pointed at the rope of web. At first looking uninterested, Plucky shared the pig's expression when he noticed the rope. Buster hadn't noticed his friends looking at him yet. Wanting to get rid of the rope of web, the rabbit decided to pull it away. Unfortunately, this caused the platter to come towards him at full speed. Quickly, Buster dodged the platter, which instead landed on the guy who was eating on another table behind him. More unfortunately, that guy was Arnold. The pitbull's back was now covered with lots of food. All the students around Arnold were laughing at him. Realizing he just hit the dog, Buster gulped and nonchalantly left his table, going towards the cafeteria's big door. Arnold turned around, growling as he wanted to find the prankster who threw that food at him. Soon enough, all the students gasped when they saw Buster leaving the cafeteria. What caught their attention was the platter still stuck to his rope of web, which dragged the platter on the floor. The students didn't realize it was made of web, as they assumed it was just a thin rope. Arnold noticed Buster with the platter as well.

"Bunny?" Arnold said, realizing it was Buster who did it.

As the rabbit left the cafeteria and closed the door behind him, he forgot the platter, which was still inside the cafeteria. He pulled on the rope several times, causing the platter to hit the door and causing the students to laugh again. Arnold growled as he headed towards the door too...

* * *

Buster finally managed to remove the web from his wrist while he was walking in the school hallway. He looked at his wrist in concern. The rabbit had no idea how that web was able to get out of his wrist. Nervous, he headed towards his locker. At this moment, he didn't know Arnold went out of the cafeteria and went after him. Just as Buster was about to open his locker, the same sensation he got right before Babs slipped on the apple juice was back. All of sudden, he felt Arnold's fist coming at the back of his head. The rabbit quickly dodged it, causing the pit-bull to hit the locker instead.

"I'll teach you how to throw food at my back!" Arnold angrily exclaimed.

In only a few seconds, they were surrounded by several students, willing to watch the fight.

"Come on, Arnold! He didn't mean it!" Babs exclaimed when she arrived among the other students.

Suddenly, Plucky arrived between Buster and Arnold. The duck was dressed like a ring announcer. A microphone descended from the ceiling and arrived in his hand.

"In this corner, we have the strongest dog... Wait, scratch that. The strongest person in all the school! When he's done with his opponents, he buries them in the ground like bones! Here's... ARNOLD!" Plucky yelled while pointing at the pit-bull. "And in this corner, here's a rabbit who can succeed at every science test without a scratch. His name is... BUSTER!" He yelled while pointing at the rabbit. "Let the fight... begins!"

A ring bell was heard as Plucky quickly joined the other students.

"I don't want to fight you, Arnold." Buster said, nervous.

"You should have thought of that before throwing the platter on me!" Arnold exclaimed while throwing a fist at the rabbit.

The latter was able to avoid it. The pit-bull tried to punch Buster again, but the rabbit avoided it as well. Arnold threw a fist one more time. The rabbit was able to avoid it again. For him though, everything felt like it was in slow-motion. He looked at Arnold's face, and then looked back at the fist. He then checked his watch and was surprised to see time moving slowly. Buster shrugged at the readers before looking back at Arnold. The pit-bull tried to hit him again, causing Buster to bend his body and look at Babs and a few other students upside down. He bended back and tried to avoid the pit-bull's fists. Bowser Jr. arrived next to Babs and watched the fight.

"Junior, go help him!" the pink-furred rabbit exclaimed to the dragon.

Some guy, who seemed to be friends with Arnold, ran into Buster from behind. The rabbit heard the buzzing sound and saw the flashing images again. All of sudden, he jumped in the air to avoid the other guy, backflipping while doing so before landing back on the floor.

"Help who?" Junior asked, seeing how Buster seemed to be doing well against Arnold.

The pit-bull was enraged. He kept trying to punch the rabbit with his fists. Buster was surprisingly able to block all of them.

"Will you stand still? I'm trying to punch you!" Arnold exclaimed.

After blocking several of the pit-bull's attacks, the rabbit suddenly grabbed the pit-bull's arm, causing the latter to stop attacking. He didn't have time to think what Buster was gonna do next as the rabbit immediately punched him in the stomach, sending the dog sliding on the floor until he hit a student who accidentally dropped his platter on him. More food landed on the dog's head. Buster stood where he was, panting and surprised he was able to do that.

"And the winner is... BUSTER BUNNY!" Plucky exclaimed while grabbing the rabbit's arm and left it in the air. "For those who are interested, we are selling t-shirts! Get your own with Buster's face on it. If you prefer, you can have one with the pit-bull's face on it. We also have a t-shirt with 'I was there when Buster gave a lesson to Arnold.' written on it. Stocks are limited. Hurry to buy yourself one!" He said while pointing to Hamton, who was holding a box filled with the t-shirts mentioned by the duck.

"You can tell it was his idea." The pig said to the readers.

"You're a freak, rabbit." One student said to Buster while also glaring at him before leaving.

The rabbit was shocked by how he was able to defeat Arnold.

"Hey, Buster! That was amazing!" Junior cheered to his friend. Still shocked, Buster immediately ran away, confusing the dragon. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Babs was concerned. She never saw the blue-furred rabbit acting like that before.

"T-shirts! Does anybody want t-shirts?" Plucky asked desperately. "Anyone? Nobody?" He sighed in annoyance. "That's your fault!" he snapped at Hamton. "I told you we should have gotten hats to sell too, not just t-shirts!"

"I only had time to find t-shirts. I couldn't find any hats." The pig replied.

"Well, maybe you should have stolen some hats! Am I right, Buster?" Plucky asked to the rabbit. "Buster?"

He turned around and scratched his head when he noticed the rabbit was gone.

* * *

One minute later, Buster was running away from the school, arriving in the streets of New York. What just happened at school was too much, so he decided to run away to clear his mind. The blue-furred rabbit crossed a street and soon arrived in an alleyway, where he would be alone. He rested his back against the wall of a nearby building. Buster sighed.

"Alright, Buster." He said to himself. "Everything's alright. You've just... beaten the huge and strong pit-bull that you can't stand in a way that seems impossible." He shook his head after what he just said. "Like I said, everything's alright. It's perfectly normal. Just as normal as being able to shoot web from your wrist, like if you were a spider..."

His eyes widened when he realized what he just said. The rabbit removed the glove from his right hand and looked at the spider bite he got from the previous day. The bite was still there. Buster started to realize all the stuff that happened to him since the previous day was because of that genetically-modified spider. He remembered that this spider was able to jump high, make webs that were strong enough and being alerted by a sense. Buster remembered it's called a 'spider sense'. That explained how he was able to jump high during his fight against Arnold, how he was able to make web and how he was able to detect danger.

"Okay, it's starting to make sense." The rabbit said to himself.

Just when he was about to put his glove back on, he noticed something on the palm of his hand. Buster saw some sort of tiny hair coming from the palm of his hand, including the fingers. The hair was black, as opposed to the blue of his fur. The rabbit put his glove back on. To his surprise, the tiny hair was able to go through the glove. Looking at his left hand, he also saw tiny hair coming through the glove on his palm. Looking to his left, he saw a spider crawling on a web. Buster looked back on his hands. If he was able to do things spiders can do, then maybe he could be able to crawl on a wall. The rabbit turned around to face the wall he was resting on. He took a deep breath before putting one hand on the wall. He then put his other hand, higher on that wall. He continued to do that for several seconds, while also doing the same thing with his feet. Buster was surprisingly able to climb the wall. After a moment, he was midway through the wall. The rabbit looked down, realizing he was able to climb all of that without a sweat. He smiled widely.

"WOO-OOH!" Buster screamed.

A while later, the blue-furred rabbit was running on top of the building. He felt like he never ran that fast before. When he reached the end of the roof, he jumped to the roof of the following building, screaming in excitement while doing so.

"This is so much fun!"

He continued to run on the roof of a building and jumped to another roof four more times. When he arrived at the end of the sixth one, Buster realized it was next to a nearby street. He noticed a building on the other side of the street. The building was smaller than the current building he was on. Above the building on the other side of the street was a crane. If the rabbit was able to make web, maybe he could be able to make a rope of web and swing across the street. Getting himself ready, Buster put his hand in front of him, pointing towards the crane.

"Go web!" the rabbit exclaimed.

Nothing happened. Buster arched an eyebrow. He put his hand in front of him again.

"Web! I choose you!"

Frustrated, he kept doing the same thing with different phrases.

"Go-Go Gadget Web! Shazam! Up, up and away web! Web past cool! Web's up, doc?"

The rabbit then sighed.

"Well, I'm running out of pop-culture catchphrases here." He looked at the crane and tried several more times, making as many hand gestures as possible.

"Go! Go! Go, web! Go!"

On the last one, he made a sign of the horns, to which he then shook a bit like if he was at a heavy metal concert. Sighing in annoyance, Buster did it another time. Suddenly, web came out of his wrist, flying away in the air. He looked at the hand gesture he was doing. The rabbit noticed the tip of his fingers between his palm and his wrist. He pressed it again. Web also came out of there. Buster smirked, finally learning how he was able to shoot web. Aiming towards the crane, he shot a long rope of web. As soon as the rope reached the crane, the rabbit stopped making web and quickly grabbed a hold of the end of the rope. Buster was a little nervous. He was finally about to see if he could swing across the street with his web. The rabbit jumped on the ledge of the roof, standing up and about to swing.

"There's always a first time for everything, so..."

Taking a deep breath, the rabbit jumped off the ledge of the roof and swung across the street, screaming while doing so. Some people on the street noticed him but didn't pay much attention at him. They thought he was just some crazy stuntman or something like that. Soon, Buster reached the roof of the other building. There was just one problem though. A huge billboard was standing on his path and the rabbit hadn't learned how to stop swinging yet. Panicking, Buster tried to break by sticking his feet on the roof. Unfortunately, it was too late as the rabbit crushed himself against the billboard. He was now flattened like a pancake. The rabbit then unstuck himself from the billboard and slowly floated down the roof. He was then back to normal, although a little dazed.

"Next time, I learn how to break." Buster said before letting his head land on the roof, almost falling unconscious.

* * *

End of chapter.

Quite a fun chapter, I have to say. Next time, we'll see Buster getting tempted to buy a car.

Jolene is a character from "Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door". Duckworth is from the Disney show "DuckTales". Hamton's sandwich is something he ate in "Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation". Buster's spider-sense is inspired by how the spider-sense was done in the Spider-Man 90's cartoon.

Read and review!


	4. Wrestling Time

After a long while, here's another chapter.

Chapter 4: Wrestling Time

Later on, it was the night as Buster came back to his house. He came back later than usual because he was so busy with testing his spider-powers. As he entered his house, the rabbit went into the kitchen. Buster noticed the walls were of a different color. He then noticed a bucket of paint on the table. He groaned at himself, realizing he forgot to come and help his uncle paint the kitchen. The rabbit noticed a note near the sink. He took a look at it and read it: "Picasso, there's meatloaf and veggies in the oven." He sighed, still not believing he made such a mistake. All of sudden, he heard some people shouting. Looking up at the window in the kitchen, he saw Babs arguing with her father in their house. Buster couldn't understand any word they were saying because of the windows, but it was obvious they were yelling at each other as the blue-furred rabbit cringed at that. He then looked at the garbage sack and realized it was time to get it out of the house. Buster took the sack and exited his house, going to the backyard. The blue-furred rabbit went near a garbage can and threw the garbage sack inside of it. At this moment, Babs came out of her house, arriving in her backyard and looking furious. She then noticed Buster near the garbage can.

"Have you heard everything?" Babs asked to the blue-furred rabbit.

"Me?" he asked as he turned around to face her. "No. Well, I've heard it. But I didn't understand any word because I was too busy getting out the trash." He said while pointing at the garbage can.

"Then I guess everyone must be hearing us shouting like that." The pink-furred rabbit said, sighing.

"Well, everyone shouts sometimes."

"I've never heard your aunt and uncle shout." She said.

"That's because you're never there when they do." He said, causing Babs to chuckle a little. "By the way... About what happened at school with Arnold..."

"You've pretty much freaked everyone out, including myself." Babs replied.

"Sorry." He said, sheepishly. "Is Arnold okay, though?"

"He's just glad he doesn't have any broken arms or anything else that would ruin his graduation." She replied as she came close to the fence separating their respective backyard. "Speaking of graduation, what are you gonna do after that?" the pink-furred rabbit asked him.

"Well, I'm planning to get an apartment in the city. I also hope to get a job as a photographer. Working my way through college and all that stuff." Buster replied. He then paused before looking back at her. "What about you? Any plans?"

"I'm planning to move in the city as well. I just can't wait to be an actress." She replied.

"Hey! That's a fitting career for you! I mean, you've been excellent in all those school plays."

"You seriously think that?" Babs asked, smiling.

"Sure! I remember I cried when you played Cinderella!"

Babs immediately slapped her forehead when she heard that.

"Buster, that's back from when we were in first grade." She pointed out.

"So what? There's no age for being talented." He said. "With some people, you can just tell where they're going."

"Oh, yeah? What do you see in your future?" the pink-furred rabbit asked.

"I have no idea. But... I could say it's something I never felt before." He said, as he thought about his spider-powers, which may be able to help in some way in a near future.

"What about me?"

"Honestly, I can say you'll be in Broadway." Buster replied.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I'm not that talented." Babs said.

"Well, you're at least more talented than Plucky."

"Does he even have any talent?"

They both laughed at what she said.

"Good one." He said.

"Thanks."

At this moment, they heard someone coming in a car. The rabbits looked at the rabbit and recognized Arnold in the car.

"Hey, Babs! Wanna ride on my birthday present? Come on!" Arnold exclaimed to her.

"Time for me to go." Babs said to Buster.

"Bye, Babs." He said as she went towards Arnold's car.

"My gosh! That's a great looking car you got there!" she said to the pit-bull before sitting inside the car.

"That's nothing. You should hear the sound of it! Although don't scratch the lever..." the dog said to her.

A few seconds later, Babs and Arnold left with the car. As Buster stood there and watched them leave, an idea came to his mind.

"That's a great car there..." he said to himself.

The rabbit thought about the car. If he got his own car, then maybe he could have a better chance at impressing Babs. That sounded like a good idea to him. Buster then went back inside his house. Just as he was about to go to his room, he heard someone knocking at the door. Without wasting time, the rabbit opened the door, revealing Plucky and Hamton.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

"I think we have to talk about something here." Plucky replied.

* * *

Several minutes later, Buster, Plucky and Hamton were inside the rabbit's room. To the insistence of his friends, Buster told them how he got his powers.

"And I ended up crushing myself against the billboard. Pretty embarrassing, I gotta say." He finished telling his story.

"So, what do you plan to do with that?" the pig asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you thought about getting yourself cured from that? Or maybe using your powers for something?"

"I haven't thought that much about it, Hamton. I guess I'm waiting to see how useful those powers could be to me. I mean, they could help me for something, but I don't know what it is yet." Buster replied.

"I know what you could with it. You could become a celebrity!" Plucky exclaimed with joy. "With your powers, you could become a great performer. You could become the one guy every circus in the world would fight for to hire you! And I, of course, would become your agent." He said, smirking while giving a card to Buster, which reads 'Plucky Duck: Agent'. "And then come the movies, the TV Shows, the fame, the fortune, etc. So many possibilities are in your hands, Buster!"

"Yeah, well... Thanks, Plucky. I'll let you know if I need your help. But for now, I have to do something personal. So, it's time for you guys to go. In the meantime, don't tell anyone about my powers. I want to keep it as much of a secret as possible." He said as he opened the door, motioning his friends to leave.

Plucky and Hamton shrugged at each other before leaving the room.

"Don't forget the card!" the duck quickly exclaimed to the rabbit before the latter shut the door.

* * *

A while later, Buster was looking at some ads in a newspapers. He was looking for the car ads, searching for a car that would be not too expensive for him. The rabbit came across some that were around $30,000. That was too expensive for him. He then checked those that were $15,000. Again, it was too expensive. He then came across those that were around $3,000. Those seemed like a good price for him. However, Buster still needed to get that amount of money to buy one of those cars. Suddenly, one ad near the car ads got his interest. The ad went as follow: "Amateur Wrestlers, come see us! Get $3,000 by staying 3 minutes in the ring! Must have a costume to participate". Buster thought about it. That seemed like the only way to get a car. The rabbit smirked. It looked like he found a purpose to his powers.

Later on, Buster was drawing several sketches to come up with a wrestling costume idea. The first sketch he made was an outfit which consisted of a black-and-white outfit, which also included silver hair and a black leather jacket. The rabbit then threw the sketch away, thinking it wasn't a good idea. His second sketch consisted of a pink and black outfit, with a helmet and a pair of wings on the back. Buster also threw the sketch away, especially since the outfit looked more like a firefly than a spider, which wouldn't fit well with his powers. The third sketch was an outfit entirely in black, with some sort of cape under each arm. The rabbit looked at the sketch for a few seconds. He then shrugged as he threw the sketch away. For the fourth sketch, he drew an outfit entirely in yellow, which included silver boots, shoulder pads, wristcuffs and helmet. Once again, Buster threw it away.

Finally, he made one final and fifth sketch. This time, it was a red and blue suit with a web-design on it. A tiny spider was on the center of the chest. The outfit included a red mask with web-design as well and two big white eyes. Looking at it, Buster smiled. This seems like the right one. However, he might not be able to make a suit that's accurately like this one, but he'll try anyway.

One day later, Buster decided to practice his webbing. First, he aimed at a pen on a drawer and shot a web at it. That was easy. He then aimed at a family picture of his aunt, his uncle and himself. The rabbit shot a web at it very well. For his next try, Buster shot a rope of web at a can of soda and brought the soda to him with the rope. He then tried the same with a lamp on a drawer. However, the lamp was coming too fast and was about to hit his head. Quickly, the rabbit dodged the lamp, causing the latter to destroy itself when it hit the wall. Buster then heard someone knocking at his door.

"Buster, are you okay?" Jenny asked from the other side of the door.

The rabbit opened the door by only one inch, hoping his aunt wouldn't notice what he did in his room.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Aunt Jenny." He replied.

"Then, what are you doing in your room?" she asked.

"Just some exercise, that's all."

"Okay. It's just that from all the noises coming from your room, it was a bit strange. Just don't hurt yourself." She said.

"Okay, got it. Don't worry." He replied before closing the door.

Buster then looked at his room, which was filled with lots of web ropes.

"Alright... How am I supposed to clean this, again?" he wondered to himself.

* * *

While Buster was getting busy training himself for the wrestling match, Bowser had worries of his own. Inside his manor, he was holding the latest edition of the Daily Muppet, the most famous newspaper in all of New York.

On the front page, it reads "KoopaCorp may lose contract. Aerospace Inc. may get it instead. Is this the end of Bowser Koopa? More details inside."

The dragon was more worried each day. He may lose the contract and it may causes trouble for him. All of sudden, he heard someone laughing. Looking up, Bowser saw no one else. The laugh seemed to be sinister. He was confused to hear that laugh. He then shook his head, thinking he imagined that laugh, before leaving down the stairs.

* * *

The next day, Bucky was sitting at the living room table, working on some morning clock that needed to be repaired. Jenny was sitting on a nearby chair, reading a book. However, the green-furred rabbit was bothered by something.

"Jenny, I'm sure something is bothering Buster. I know he's a teenager and teenagers have their own problems, but I feel like he should talk to me about it, no matter how embarrassing it might be. The problem is I don't know what to do to make him talk to me." Bucky said to his wife.

"I know how you feel, Buck. One of us has to talk to him." Jenny said. "Though there's a part of me who feels like Buster should tell us when he's ready."

"Yeah, there's also that."

A few seconds later, Buster arrived, carrying a bag with him.

"Hey, guys. I'm going to the library downtown. I'll come back later, I promise." He said as he headed towards the door.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Bucky stood up from his chair and walked towards Buster.

"Great. You know what? I'll drive you there, Buster." The green-furred rabbit said.

"Hum... That won't be necessary, Uncle Bucky. I can use the train." Buster said, wanting to go alone.

"I insist. I want to make some exercise and that'll be a great opportunity."

"Well... Okay then."

The blue-furred rabbit opened the door, followed by his uncle. The latter subtly gave a thumbs up to Jenny before leaving. His wife smirked when she saw that.

* * *

Several minutes later, Bucky stopped the car next to the library.

"Thanks for the ride, Uncle Bucky. Gotta go." Buster said as he was about to leave the car.

"Wait a minute, Buster. We need to talk." His uncle said.

"We can talk about it later." He said.

"Or we can about it now." Bucky said, insisting.

Buster sighed before looking at his uncle.

"What is it?"

"Honestly, Buster, your aunt and I don't even know you anymore. I mean, these days, you are doing these strange experiments in your room, you've skipped your chores... You've even started fighting at school." Bucky said, aware of what happened at school the other day.

"Hold on a minute! I told you I didn't start that fight." Buster replied.

"Well, you won't deny you finished it."

"Right... But still, I had no idea what else I was supposed to do. Should I have run away or what?"

"No, probably not." The green-furred rabbit said before sighing. "Okay, listen, Buster. You are at an age where everything is changing. Trust me. I went through the exact same thing when I had your age."

"Hum... I wouldn't say 'exactly'." The blue-furred rabbit said, having his spider-powers in mind.

"As a teenager, you are changing into the man you're gonna be for the rest of your life, Buster. And when you have changes like that, you have to be careful. I mean, this dog named Arnold... Look, he was probably enough of a jerk to deserve what you did to him. You had the ability to beat him up, but just because you had that ability doesn't give you the right to do that. Let me tell you something I hope you will always remember..." Bucky said. "With great power comes great responsibility."

"Why are you saying me all of these, Uncle Bucky?" Buster asked, looking tired by their conversation. "Do you think I'm gonna become a criminal if I continue behaving like that? Don't worry about me. If something new happens to me, I'll find a way to deal with it. I don't need you lecturing me."

"Okay, I don't want to lecture you." Bucky apologized. "I mean, I know I'm not your father after all..."

"Well, stop pretending to be my father, then!" Buster exclaimed in annoyance.

Hearing what his nephew just said, Bucky was hurt. He was the one who, along with Jenny, raised Buster after the death of his parents. They've always considered him to be like their son. So, hearing him say that after all these years made the green-furred rabbit deeply hurt. Not wanting to make his nephew much angrier than he already was, Bucky kept his emotion inside.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'll pick you up at 10 o'clock." The green-furred rabbit said.

Buster nodded and went out of the car. Bucky drove his car away soon after. Standing on the street, the blue-furred rabbit felt guilty when he realized what he just said to his uncle. He decided to make it up to him when he'll see him later. For the moment, though, he had to go to the wrestling arena. Buster was heading towards the library. He then turned his heard around and noticed his uncle's car turned around the street, disappearing from his sight. Buster then turned around and walked towards his real destination: the wrestling arena...

* * *

Inside the wrestling arena, the blue-furred rabbit climbed up some stairs and saw a wrestling match happening in the arena. The crowd surrounding it was cheering like mad. The atmosphere was exciting for sure. One of the wrestlers was a muscular guy with a bald head and a goatee. He was wearing a pair of green shorts and black shoes. His name is the Crusher.

Right now, he seemed to become the winner as he threw his opponent to the ground, knocking the opponent out. The referee came and counted to three, declaring the opponent K.O. Then, someone else appeared. It was a blue skinned-man with black hair tied into a ponytail and a black beard. He was wearing a golden earring on his right ear, two golden wristcuffs, a red band around his waist, blue baggy pants and brown arabian shoes. His name is Genie. He was holding the microphone in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Here I am, the most impressive, the long contained, the often imitated, but never duplicated... Genie of the Lamp!" Genie yelled into his microphone. "I am here to host this event! And tonight, whoever gets to stand against the Crusher for three minutes will get out with not one, not two, but $3,000!"

Buster smirked, thinking he'll be the one to get out with $3,000. The rabbit went backstage, changing himself into his costume.

At some place backstage, some woman sitting at a desk was in charge of letting the contestants participating in the event.

"Alright, next!" the woman exclaimed. She then looked up at the next contestant, who happens to be Buster. She wasn't impressed by his size. "Is this a joke? Next!"

"Wait, it's not a joke! Sign me up!" Buster replied.

The woman looked back at the rabbit, still not impressed.

"Alright. I hope you know the Wrestling Association of New York isn't responsible for any injuries you will undoubtedly sustain while participating in tonight's event and you come on your own free will."

"Sure." Buster replied.

"Go down to the left. I hope you have an insurance." The woman shrugged. "Next!" she yelled as Buster went the direction she just mentioned.

At the same time, the Crusher already beat his next opponent, the latter feeling a lot of pain.

"Great evening, ladies and gentlemen! And now get ready, as the Crusher will now fight inside a cage with his next adversary." Genie said. "That's right, a cage! Let's see if he can beat..." Then, the blue-skinned man had a blank as he didn't know the name of the next opponent. He whispered to Buster, who was standing behind the curtain. "What's your name again, kid?"

"The Rabbit Spider!" Buster replied.

Genie arched an eyebrow when he heard that.

"The Rabbit Spider? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"Nah, let me find you something better." Genie said before looking at the audience. "Let's see if he can beat the Spectacular, the Sensational, the Ultimate, the Amazing... Spider-Hare! He exclaimed while pointing at the curtain.

The curtain opened itself, revealing Buster in his wrestling outfit. He was wearing what looked like a red hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. The red hoodie had a web covering the chest and it was covering Buster's head, with the exception of his eyes. It was the best Buster could come up with to make his outfit similar to that one sketch in a short time. However, the rabbit seemed offended by something.

"It's the Rabbit Spider!" he complained to some technician from backstage.

"Who cares?" the technician said, annoyed.

"But it's not the right name!"

"Just go on stage already!" he said as he pushed the rabbit forward.

Annoyed, Buster decided to go on stage anyway. Already, everyone in the audience was booing at him, not liking the rabbit at all. Then, some women in revealing outfits, all holding microphones, came near him to insult him.

"You're a loser! You won't stand even one second in the ring!" one of the women said.

"If I ever get my hands on you, you'll end up being like shredded paper!" the second woman said.

"What kind of outfit is that? Even a bum has better clothes than you!" the third one said.

At this moment, Buster saw the previous opponent, feeling pain and being taken away by medics. The rabbit gulped, wondering if it was a good idea. He went on stage, getting ready to face the Crusher.

"Alright! It's time for the cage!" Genie motioned to some technicians.

Soon enough, a cage appeared from the ceiling and surrounded the ring. The technicians chained it to the ring. Buster panicked.

"Hey! Stop that! Removed that cage! I never signed for a cage fight! Let me out of here!" he yelled to the technicians.

"Hey, loser!" Buster turned around and saw the Crusher smirking at him. "I have three minutes to play with you. Three minutes, and you'll spend three months in a hospital!" he said, laughing at the rabbit.

"Let the match... begin!" Genie exclaimed through his microphone.

The bell was heard, meaning the fight had officially begun. The Crusher charged towards Buster, trying to hit him. Suddenly, Buster jumped high in the air, causing the wrestler to hit his head against the bars. He fell on his butt, groaning. The Crusher looked up and saw the rabbit sticking up on the bars.

"What are you doing up there?" the Crusher asked, confused.

"I'm trying to stay away from you." Buster replied. He then looked at the Crusher's outfit and couldn't help being amused. "Aw, that's a cute outfit! Your husband must have been proud when he gave it to you." He said, smirking.

The Crusher was furious by the rabbit's insult. He jumped and tried to grab Buster. The later jumped away and landed on the ground like a spider. The wrestler tried to hurt him again, but the rabbit used his web to swing away in the air and then kicked the Crusher on the face. The latter fell on his stomach. He stood up, even more furious.

"Finish him with that!" one of the women from earlier said as she gave a chair to the Crusher through the bars.

The wrestler smirked when he got the chair. Just as Buster tried to hit him again, the Crusher was faster and hit him with the chair, knocking the rabbit to the ground. Buster tried to get up, but his opponent hit him several times with the chair. The rabbit was getting tired by all of this.

"Geez! What's next? You're gonna hit me with a couch?" Buster sarcastically asked.

The Crusher then grabbed Buster and hurt him against the bars several times.

"Alright, that's enough!" the rabbit exclaimed. "Time for some toon tricks!"

Buster summoned a bunch of dynamite sticks and lighted them while the Crusher still hit him against the bars. Then, the rabbit used his web to tie the dynamite sticks against the Crusher, forcing the latter to drop his opponent to the ground.

"Uh-oh!" the Crusher exclaimed, panicking at the sight of the dynamite.

BOOM!

A cloud of smoke appeared, covering the entire ring. When it disappeared, Buster was fine, while the Crusher was lying down on his back, knocked out. The cage was removed and the referee quickly came to confirm if the Crusher was knocked out. The referee then confirmed it was the case.

"We have a winner!" Genie exclaimed as he came and grabbed Buster's hand, holding in the hand. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let's cheer for our new champ... Spider-Hare!"

The crowd went wild as it cheered the newcomer. They even yelled 'Spider-Hare' several times. Buster was amazed by what just happened. He was able to win the match and the audience is cheering for him. He smiled widely at that.

* * *

End of chapter.

Buster won the wrestling match. In the next chapter... Yeah, the saddest part is coming.

I knew I wanted Plucky and Hamton to learn about Buster's secret at some point in this story, so I figured this chapter would be the best time to do it.

In the scene from the movie where Peter draws sketches of his outfit, all of his sketches were of outfits that were similar to the Spider-Man outfit. Here, however, I decided to pay a little tribute to the 90's "Identity Crisis" story arc from the comics, where Spidey briefly assumed four identities when he was framed for a crime he didn't commit. As such, the outfits from the sketches here are based on the outfits from the identities of that story arc. The first one was Ricochet, the second was Hornet, the third was Dusk and the fourth was Prodigy.

The Crusher is a Looney Tunes character, who mainly appeared in a few Bugs Bunny shorts. Also, in the original movie, the ring announcer used several adjectives to describe Spider-Man, with only 'Amazing' being an actual reference to something Spider-Man-related. Here, I went a step further by using other adjectives from several Spider-Man titles.

Read and review!


	5. With Great Power

Thanks for the suggestions, Nightw2. I'll use them when I can.

Well, here it is, folks... The moment that will cause some tears to appear...

Chapter 5: With Great Power...

Several minutes after the match, Buster was inside some office set in the same arena. The one in charge of giving him the money was a dark brown-furred wolf with a black nose and pointy ears. He was wearing a blue shirt, a black sleeveless vest, white gloves, black shoes and brown pants. His name is McWolf. The wolf was counting some bills and gave one bill of $100 to Buster. The rabbit waited for the rest of the money to come. The wolf kept counting his money until he noticed the new champ still standing next to him.

"Get out of here." McWolf said, annoyed.

"Wait..." Buster was confused. "A hundred dollars? Your ad said THREE THOUSAND."

"That was for lasting three minutes. You beat the Crusher in TWO." The wolf replied.

"All the more reason to fork over the other two thousand nine hundred. Do you really think it's such a good idea to stiff a guy who can defeat that bruiser in two minutes flat?"

"One hundred is all you get."

"Three thousand." Buster insisted.

"One hundred." McWolf insisted back.

"Three thousand."

"One hundred!" The wolf said, getting more annoyed.

"Three thousand!"

"One hundred!"

"One hundred." Buster quickly added.

"Three thousand!" McWolf said, not noticing the switch.

"One hundred."

"Three thousand!"

"One hundred and not a penny more."

"I say you get three thousand and not a penny less!" The wolf exclaimed.

"Have it your way. Three thousand it is." The rabbit shrugged.

McWolf gave the rest of the promised $3,000 to Buster who then left the office. A few seconds later, the wolf realized what just happened as his jaw dropped on the floor. He then hit his head against the nearby wall several times.

"I can't believe it! I was tricked by that kid!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Bugs would be SO proud of me back there." Buster said, chuckling.

As the rabbit was heading towards the elevator, he came across some guy who was passing by. He seemed like a middle-aged with a mustache and messy hair. He was wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black shoes. Buster didn't pay much attention to this guy, whose name is Joe Chill. The latter came inside the same office from earlier. McWolf was still frustrated, burying his face into his hands. He then noticed Joe Chill coming in front of him.

"Alright, what do you want?" the wolf asked.

Chill then pointed a gun at him, making the latter yelped in alarm.

"Give me all the damn box-office. NOW." He said, getting ready to shoot at any times.

"Well, if asked so nicely as you did..." McWolf nervously said.

Just as Buster pushed on a button to open the elevator, he heard something that caught his attention.

"Somebody stop him! He stole all the money!" McWolf was heard yelling.

The rabbit turned around and noticed Chill running towards the elevator, carrying a bag filled with money. Buster was standing in front of the elevator. He stepped aside, letting the criminal get inside the elevator right after the door opened. Chill pushed on a button from inside the elevator. He then looked at Buster outside the elevator.

"Thanks, kid." Chill said, smirking before the elevator door was closed.

A security guard arrived too late. He then hit the elevator in frustration. The security guard looked at Buster and glared at the rabbit.

"What have you done, boy? You could have stopped him!" he complained to the rabbit.

"Hey, come on. You people are always saying 'leave the crime-fighting to the police'. And you complain when somebody actually DOES." Buster replied.

"All you had to do was to trip him or hold him for a minute."

"Sorry. One, that's your job. Two, that's what I call karma for that wolf refusing to pay me what I was promised to win. I bet there are other people before me who had to deal with him not paying them what they deserved." The rabbit said.

"Well, if that crook ends up shooting and killing a beloved family member because you were too furious at this guy insisting on not paying you to stop him, don't blame me." The security guard said before leaving, disappointed by the rabbit's attitude.

"Yeah, right." Buster sarcastically replied.

* * *

A while later, the sky was dark as Buster was walking on the boardwalk, making his way to the library, which is where his uncle Bucky was waiting for him. Soon enough, the blue-furred rabbit saw a crowd of people surrounding something. Police cars were parked nearby. Curious, Buster went through the crowd, wanting to see what was going on. Cops were blocking people from getting closer to what they were surrounding. Just as the blue-furred rabbit arrived near what the crowd was looking at, he was horrified to see what was lying on the ground. Or rather, WHO was lying on the ground.

"UNCLE BUCKY!" Buster screamed, causing one of the cops to let him get near Bucky.

The green-furred rabbit was lying on the ground, his hand on his chest, and barely able to breath.

"What happened to him?" Buster asked one of the cops.

"He was shot by a carjacker." A female cop replied.

"Oh, no..." the blue-furred rabbit said, more horrified about what happened. He came closer to his uncle, trying to talk to him. "Uncle Bucky? It's me, Buster."

Bucky slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his nephew.

"Buster..." the green-furred rabbit said.

"I'm here with you, Uncle Bucky." Buster said, holding Bucky's other hand.

"Buster..."

Slowly, Bucky closed his eyes, breathing for the last time. Buster's mood at the moment was at its saddest. The blue-furred rabbit put his uncle's hand back on the ground. He just lost his uncle, the one who raised him with his aunt. Tears appeared from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. Buster couldn't help but cry at this tragic loss.

"They found the shooter. He's on Fifth Avenue, heading South. Three cars are pursuing him." One nearby cop said to another.

Hearing this, Buster looked up to the sky and his face was filled with determination, along with anger, as he knew what he had to do. The rabbit stood up and ran away, with one cop noticing him.

"Hey, kid! Don't go away!"

"Let him go." The female cop from earlier said. "He needs some time alone. Judging by his reaction, he must have been close to his uncle."

* * *

Several seconds later, Buster went into an alleyway. He ran as he could all and put back his wrestler outfit at the same time. Once he was done getting dressed, he hopped on a wall and climbed it. Arriving on the top of the building, the rabbit jumped on a nearby flagpole, swung himself around for a moment, and launched himself higher, landing on a taller building. As the rabbit arrived on the edge of the building, he noticed the car being chased by the cops. Buster found the killer. The rabbit then shot a rope of web to the building in front of him. He was then nervous, remembering when he hit the billboard while trying to swing with the web.

Taking a deep breath, Buster jumped and yelled as he was about to hit the building. Quickly, he shot another rope of web to another building. The rabbit was then able to swing away, finally finding how to swing with those webs. Buster shot several ropes of web all while swinging around with them. After a moment of doing that, he was finally able to land on top of the car. Instantly, Buster punched through the top of the car, trying to get the carjacker. The latter was annoyed and started shooting at the rabbit. Buster was able to dodge all the bullets while keeping his balance on the top of the car.

All of sudden, he lost his balance and was forced to land on the side of a truck rolling nearby. The rabbit climbed to the top of the truck. Suddenly, he saw a bridge coming. As fast as he could, Buster jumped over the bridge and landed back on the truck. He then came back above the car. Just as Buster was about to attack the carjacker once again, the car was heading towards an abandoned warehouse. Quickly, the rabbit jumped high in the air, avoiding the collision. The car crashed into the abandoned warehouse. The carjacker seemed fine, though, as he went out of the car and entered the warehouse. The police cars arrived a few seconds later.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, everything was dark, with only a few lights here and there. The carjacker looked around, holding his gun with his hand. He knew he was being followed by whoever landed on top of the car earlier. He wasn't going to let anyone get him no matter what. The carjacker then heard some noises.

"Who's there?" he said.

He looked up and saw Buster's shadow on the ceiling. The carjacker shot at the shadow, but it left quickly. The carjacker panicked, trying to find a way to get out of this warehouse without anyone arresting him. Just as he noticed a nearby door, Buster went down from the ceiling, hanging upside-down on a rope of web. The carjacker didn't notice the rabbit yet as he went near the door. He realized it was locked. Before the carjacker could try to unlock it, Buster arrived and grabbed the carjacker from behind, slamming his head against the door several times. The rabbit then threw the criminal away. The carjacker accidentally let go of his gun, which landed on the floor. Seeing the rabbit coming closer to him, the criminal took a knife and tried to stab the rabbit with it. Buster kicked the knife away and punched the criminal in the chest, causing the latter to land close to a nearby window. The rabbit removed his mask and glared at the carjacker. Buster's eyes were filled with rage. The carjacker was getting scared by the rabbit.

"Listen, kid. Don't hurt me, okay? Give me a chance!" the carjacker said.

"You hypocrite murderer... You want me to give you a chance? As far as I know, you didn't let a chance to my uncle. YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" Buster yelled as he grabbed the criminal by the throat and held him close to the window.

The light outside came through the window and lighted both Buster and the carjacker. The rabbit didn't know the carjacker's face because of the darkness surrounding them. However, because of the light, he was able to clearly the criminal's face. Unfortunately, Buster's eyes widened in horror when he recognized the carjacker. It was the same guy he didn't stop earlier after the wrestling match. He could have stopped him, but he didn't. Because of that, Bucky died. He died... because of what Buster did. Realizing his awful mistake, the rabbit backed away in shock. Noticing the rabbit being shocked, Joe Chill took back his gun from the floor and aimed at Buster. Chill smirked while aiming at him.

"I'll see you in hell, you little piece of..."

Full of anger, Buster grabbed Chill's hand and twisted it, forcing him to drop his gun. The rabbit then punched the criminal's face with all his strength. Feeling pain, Chill backed away from Buster. Unfortunately for Chill, he tripped on a pipe sticking out of the floor and accidentally went through the window. A few seconds later, Joe Chill landed on the ground, where he died before several cops came to surround him. One of the cops looked up and noticed Buster through the window, although he didn't see his face.

"Hey, you! Don't move! The whole place is surrounded!" the cop exclaimed, thinking the rabbit was an accomplice of Chill.

Buster turned around and heard some cops coming to where he was. As soon as the cops arrived, the rabbit was gone, with the cops wondering where he did go.

* * *

Later that night, Buster was sitting on top of a gargoyle statue on a tall building. The rabbit kept thinking about what just happened. He could have stop Chill. He was fully aware of that. However, because of his anger at the guy who initially refused to pay him, he didn't. If Buster hadn't let his frustration do that, Bucky would still be alive. That security guard was right, as it wasn't his fault.

"And the trouble with Uncle Bucky NOT being a classic-style toon; the bullet that killed him didn't even need to be coated in 'Dip'." He said to himself.

The rabbit buried his face into his hands, feeling deeply guilty of Bucky's death.

After a long moment where he stood on top of the gargoyle statue, Buster decided to come back home. As he entered his house, he saw Jenny sitting on a nearby chair, wearing her pajama. The rabbit noticed the look on her face. He can tell she was sad about Bucky's death, as some cops might have come or call her to announce the news. He can also tell she was worried about her nephew's safety. As they came closer, she was relieved to see Buster safe. However, her husband's death was too painful for her as she hugged Buster and cried on his shoulder. The rabbit patted her on her back, making tears as well...

* * *

End of chapter.

What a tragic chapter. It's sad, I know. In the next chapter, though, Buster becomes the hero he's destined to be.

I used the Wolf from the Tex Avery shorts as the guy who refused to give more than $100 to Peter. I called him McWolf because that's how he was called in the "Tom and Jerry Kids" show.

In case you're not familiar enough with the Batman mythos, Joe Chill is the guy who murdered Thomas and Martha Wayne, thus being the one indirectly responsible for the existence of Batman. For his description, I based it on the way he looked like in "Batman Begins".

Read and review!


	6. Comes Great Responsibility

Chapter 6: Comes Great Responsibility

During one night, a limousine arrived next to the laboratories of Aerospace Inc. General Rogard went out of the limousine, as he was being greeted by a representative of Aerospace Inc.

"Good evening, General Rogard. We are honored by your presence." The representative said.

"So, about the exoskeleton. Is it any good?" Rogard asked.

"Yes, sir. It's got real fire-power." He replied.

"If it is true, then you can be sure the contract will be sent tomorrow."

The General and the representative went inside a bunker, where they saw some people testing the exoskeleton developed by Aerospace Inc.

"I gotta ask about your commitment to KoopaCorp. I mean what about it?" the representative asked.

"Honestly, putting Bowser Koopa out of business would be the most pleasing thing to do. I was never fond of Koopa ever since I met him." Rogard said.

With its propellers, the exoskeleton was gradually launching towards the sky. Suddenly, one of the engineers noticed something on his radar.

"Wait a minute. An unidentified object is coming pretty fast." The engineer said.

"The hell is that thing, anyway?" the man in the exoskeleton asked.

At this moment, someone was heard laughing madly. A fiery-orange bomb was launched at the exoskeleton, causing the man inside of it to scream in horror. The bomb exploded, destroying the exoskeleton and killing the man inside. Everyone else was shocked when they saw that. Soon enough, someone appeared, flying in the sky. It was a dragon with a metallic armor that was entirely covering his body. The armor was dark-blue tinted, with a darker blue, spiked shell on the back and a silver chest. It also included red eyes in the visors and some brown spiky hair on top. The dragon laughed as he was riding a white and green vehicle with a green propeller and the face of a clown. The vehicle was in the shape of a large bowl.

"Fear the wrath of the Dark Dragon!" the dragon exclaimed.

The Dark Dragon started throwing fireball-shaped bombs at the bunker. General Rogard screamed in panic, along with the rest of the Aerospace Inc. crew. However, it was too late as the bombs exploded, destroying the bunker and killing all of them. The Dark Dragon laughed evilly as he flied away with his vehicle.

* * *

A few days later, several students threw their hat in the air as they finally got their graduation day. Buster was posing for a picture, along with all the other students of his chess class.

"Say 'chess'!" the guy taking the picture said.

"Chess!" they all said, right before the picture was taken.

Buster shook hands with the chess students before Jenny arrived next to him.

"Oh, Buster! I'm so proud of you." Jenny said with a smile before hugging her nephew.

"Thanks, Aunt Jenny." Buster replied as he hugged back.

They stopped hugging as Bowser Jr. arrived near them.

"Hey, Buster. Dad said he got that apartment for New York for us. So, you, Plucky, Hamton and I are going to live there." Junior said to the rabbit.

"That's great to hear." Buster said, smiling.

A few seconds later, Bowser arrived next to the rabbit and the young dragon.

"I'm proud of you, son. Admittedly, I never thought you'd be able to do it, but you did it anyway. Congratulations, Junior." Bowser said, shaking his son's hand.

"Yeah. Thanks, Papa." Junior nodded.

"Buster Bunny, the science champion..." the dragon said as he turned his attention to the rabbit.

"You could say that." Buster replied.

"I'm aware you've been through a difficult time recently, with the death of your uncle and all that. I know it's never easy. The death of someone close to you is never something you can go through without feeling pain." Bowser said. "I simply hope you're enjoying this day."

Junior left Buster and Bowser as he walked around. He then noticed Babs talking with Arnold. They both looked angry at each other.

"Listen, Arnold. I don't want to be with you anymore." Babs said. "Mainly for three reasons. One, you're a jerk. Two, you're an idiot. And three... Well, you smell bad."

"Oh, yeah? I was getting tired of you anyway." Arnold replied, glaring at her.

"Here's your stupid ring." She said as she angrily threw her ring at the pit-bull.

"Whatever. You're not the only gal in the world." The dog said before leaving immediately.

Junior stood there, Babs not noticing him. The young Koopa started thinking about it. Babs was now available. This was getting interesting...

"You, Plucky and Hamton are like brothers to Junior. That makes you all family in my opinion. If you ever need someone to help you with something, don't hesitate to call." Bowser said to Buster.

"Got it." The latter replied.

Meanwhile, Mr. Barkin was talking to some graduated students. Sneakily, Plucky arrived behind him. He whistled innocently before putting a 'Kick Me' sign on the back of Barkin. Seeing he didn't notice him yet, the duck smirked as he tiptoed away. Suddenly, Barkin grabbed Plucky by his neck and frowned at him. The duck smiled nervously.

"Hello, Mr. Barkin. What a nice weather we have today, isn't it?" Plucky said, still nervous.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you putting that sign on my back, Plucky?" Barkin rhetorically asked before grabbing the sign from his back and putting it on Plucky's back. "Now, how about you go meet some of your fellow graduates?"

Barkin let go of Plucky. Instantly, a line of almost every graduate was formed behind the duck. They were all ready to do what was written on the sign behind Plucky's back.

"Uh-oh..." The duck gulped.

A few minutes later...

Plucky was lying on the ground, holding his butt with pain. Hamton came nearby, feeling sorry for his friend.

"Hamton, go find a cushion as quick as possible." Plucky said.

"Got it." The pig replied before looking for a cushion nearby.

Buster appeared next to the duck. The rabbit slapped his forehead at what happened to his green-feathered friend.

"Really, Plucky? You had to do that?" Buster rhetorically asked.

"What? It was a special day after all!" the duck complained, causing the rabbit to roll his eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Buster and Jenny were back at their home. The rabbit headed towards the stairs.

"Do you want me to make you something, Buster?" Jenny asked, feeling her nephew wasn't feeling well.

"No, but thanks anyway, Aunt Jenny." The rabbit said as he went up the stairs.

Several minutes later, Buster was in his room, sitting on his bed. Jenny came near his room and noticed the rabbit there. The cat went inside the room and sat next to him. The latter had a tear coming from his eye.

"I missed him today. I wish he was there." Buster said with a sad tone, referring to Bucky.

"I know, my boy. I miss him too. I miss him ever since that tragic night. But honestly, I felt he was there." The cat said while putting her hands on Buster's shoulders.

"The worst thing about it is the last thing I said to him before that. He tried to teach me something. But I acted like a jerk." The rabbit said, still far away from smiling.

"Honestly, Buster, Bucky would have forgiven you for acting like a jerk. I've known Bucky O'Hare long enough to know that he would have done that. I'm certain he's already forgiven you up there." She said while looking at the ceiling, referring to the heaven. "Buster, you were meant for great things. Bucky would always be proud of you." Jenny said.

Buster looked at her before nodding. She hugged him one more time before leaving the room. As the rabbit sat there, he suddenly remembered what Bucky said. With great power, comes great responsibility. Buster's eyes widened when he thought about something. He did have actual powers. With all these spider-powers, he might be able to do something responsible with it.

The rabbit kneeled down next to his bed and got out a suitcase from underneath it. He opened the suitcase, which contained his wrestling outfit. As Buster removed the wrestling outfit from the suitcase, he noticed something else from that suitcase. He recognized the sketches he made from when he designed his outfit. The one standing out the most was the last one he made, which consisted of a red and blue suit with a web-design on it a red mask with web-design as well and two big white eyes. There was also a tiny spider on the center of the chest.

That sketch looked pretty heroic. If he decided to use his spider-powers responsibly, he could use them to become a superhero and save people in danger. Buster grinned. This seemed like the right thing to do. But first, he had to make an actual real-life version of his sketch.

* * *

Several days later, a convenience store was robbed by a couple of criminals.

"Faster! Give me all the damn money faster!" One of the criminals said to the cashier while aiming his gun to him.

The latter was nervously putting all the money in a bag held by the other criminal. As soon as he was done, the robbers ran out of the convenience store.

"Superhero express coming through!"

The robbers arched an eyebrow and turned their heads in the same direction. Suddenly, a red and blue blur swung by and caught the robbers, making them yelp. A few seconds later, the bag of money was thrown back at the cashier, much to his amazement.

The robbers being arrested were heard in the news. To be more exact, it was the one who stopped them that started making the news. One newspaper had "Masked Rabbit Stops Criminals" on its first page. Soon enough, lots of citizens were being interviewed as the 'Masked Rabbit' continued to stop crimes in the city.

"This guy was no man. Well, obviously, he was no man." Some guy being interviewed said. "I mean, he was a rabbit. Or was it a hare? Quite frankly, I don't really know the difference between a rabbit and a hare. So..."

"He seemed like a male rabbit, just by listening to his voice." Some woman being interviewed said. "Or maybe it's a female rabbit who's modulating her voice to make it sound like a guy. I'm not really sure..."

One night, police cars arrived near a store where a robbery happened. The cops soon realized the robbers were all stuck in one giant web.

"Okay, I'll admit that's something you don't see every day." One cop commented.

The next day, the 'Masked Rabbit' was swinging between buildings. It was Buster, wearing a real-life version of his last sketch. The back of his outfit was blue, with a huge red spider on it. He finally managed to become the hero he was destined to be: Spider-Hare.

"Woo-ooh!" Spider-Hare yelled in excitement.

"He's able to get ropes out of his hand and he climbs it without much difficulty." Some other guy being interviewed said.

"His web is like his signature. Whenever that web appears, I always know he's coming to save us all." One woman said with glee while being interviewed.

"I gotta say, this guy makes a good job protecting us." Some man said while being interviewed.

"He's just some freak to me." One cop said in an interview, not impressed.

"He just sucks!" Some other man said, looking annoyed.

One later night, some robber was attacking a woman in an alleyway. The woman was forced to lay her back on the ground by the criminal.

"Don't move, stupid woman!" the criminal exclaimed while aiming a gun at the woman and snatching her purse.

"That's not a polite thing to say." a familiar voice said before a rope of web took the criminal's gun away.

Spider-Hare quickly swung by and grabbed the robber, lifting him in the air. The purse landed next to the woman. The latter grabbed the purse as she stood up. She noticed a card on the purse. The card read 'With pleasure from your friendly neighborhood Spider-Hare'.

"A rabbit with eight arms, apparently." Some punk girl being interviewed said. "Not really my type."

"He also wears those tights." Some young woman also being interviewed said. "It really shows his little a..."

"ALRIGHT! No need to end that sentence, lady." The reporter quickly interrupted her.

One day, some singer was singing in a subway, with some people giving money at him at times. It turns out he was singing a little song about the new superhero.

Singer: **Dresses like a spider, he looks like a bug**

**But we should all just give him one big hug...**

**Look out! Here comes the Spider-Hare!**

* * *

Several weeks passed as Spider-Hare continued to fight crime. The superhero was the biggest sensation, being mentioned on TV several times and appearing on the cover of several newspapers in New York. Soon enough, he appeared on the cover of the Daily Muppet, which didn't please the publishers of that newspaper.

One day, Spider-Hare was on the cover of the Daily Muppet, with the tagline, "Who is Spider-Hare?" Sitting at their desk in their office, the two publishers were each reading a copy of that edition.

"Who is Spider-Hare?" One of them rhetorically asked.

"He's a criminal, obviously!" the other said.

The two editors in chief removed the newspapers from their face, revealing themselves. The first one was an old man with a bald head, though he had some grey hair on the sides. He had a crooked nose and grey eyebrows. He was also wearing a black business suit and black shoes. His name is Statler.

The second one was also an old man. He had white hair, a white mustache and a more rounded head than the other old man. He was also wearing a brown business suit and brown shoes. His name is Waldorf.

"A vigilante!" Statler exclaimed.

"A wall-crawling menace!" Waldorf exclaimed.

"A parasite!"

"A living disease!"

"He's just like the content of a garbage can!"

"He's... Wait, what?" Waldorf asked, slightly confused.

"He stinks."

"Dohohohohohoho!" Statler and Waldorf laughed at the heckling comment.

"Either way, what is he doing on our front page?" Statler asked to someone else in their office.

That someone else was a green frog with a spiky collar around his neck. He had black eyes, thin legs and arms. His name is Kermit the Frog, the editor in chief of the newspaper. Before Kermit could reply, a buzz sound was heard.

"Mr. Waldorf, your wife called." A female voice was heard through an intercom. "She called for..."

Waldorf immediately pushed on a button on his intercom, shutting the communication. All of sudden, someone entered the office. It was a large dark brown-furred bear with black beady eyes. His name is Bobo the Bear.

"Hum, sirs? We got a problem on page 5." Bobo said.

"Yeah, well we got a problem on page 1, so quiet now!" Statler exclaimed.

"So, what's with that huge bug?" Waldorf asked Kermit again.

"Well, Spider-Hare is news. Everyone talks about him, sirs." The frog replied.

"By the way, there are really important clients who can't wait, sirs." The bear said to the old man.

"They will have to." Waldorf replied, causing Bobo to leave.

"Spider-Hare saved six people from the subway car after all, among other things." Kermit continued.

"Yeah, that's what he wants you to think, Frog. But I'm pretty sure he caused the wreck by himself to begin with!" Statler said. "It's all a lie!"

"You mean like when that bear with the hat claimed his jokes were actually funny?" Waldorf said.

"Dohohohohohoho!" the old men laughed at the joke.

Kermit frowned at them, since that 'bear with the hat' was a close friend of his.

"Let's be honest, Frog. That Spider-Hare is suspicious." Statler said. "Whenever something goes wrong he always arrives on the scene. And then, he quickly goes away, fleeing the scene. Try telling me that's not suspicious."

Someone knocked on the window of the office. Statler and Waldorf turned to see who knocked. It was a beige-furred female cat with blond hair, blue eyes and a pink nose. She was wearing glasses, a pink jacket, a white shirt, a pink skirt, a blue tie and purple high heels. Her name is Callie Briggs, Statler and Waldorf's secretary. Sitting at her desk at this moment, she mimed a phone being answered with her hand. Annoyed, Waldorf mimed a phone being hung up with his hand.

"Well, first of all, the Fantastic Tunes do have a habit of always arriving on the scene and everyone loves them. And yet, I've never seen you criticizing them." Kermit replied. "Second of all, I wouldn't say he's fleeing the scene. From what I would guess, he's rather going to save someone else in trouble. In my opinion, he's actually a hero."

"If he's actually a hero, then why the heck does he wear a mask? Does he have something to hide?" Waldorf asked.

"Probably his ugly face." Statler replied.

"Dohohohohohoho!" the old men laughed again.

"Look who's talking." Kermit whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Statler asked, unsure of what the frog just said.

"Nothing." The frog replied.

"Mr. Waldorf..." Callie said as she came into the room, her voice being the same as the one heard on the intercom. "Your wife just wants to know which one you want in the dining room."

"The one that's cheaper." Waldorf replied, not caring much about that.

"Sirs, the problem with page 6 is it's doubled..." Bobo said as he came back in the office.

"We sold out four printings this morning because of Spider-Hare." Kermit said to the old man.

Statler and Waldorf looked at each other in surprise before looking at the frog.

"They're sold out?" Waldorf asked.

"Yes, sirs. Every copy of it."

"Well then... We want Spider-Hare on the cover for tomorrow!" Statler exclaimed with enthusiasm. "This time, give us a decent picture of the guy."

"About that page 6, just move that one guy to page 7, Bobo." Waldorf said to the bear.

"Hum, there's a problem with page 7, sir." The bear replied.

"So move it to page 8 then." Statler said.

"It's just..."

"Oh, go away!" Waldorf exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yes, sirs. Sorry, sirs." Bobo said before leaving the old men's office.

"There's just one problem." Kermit said. "Nobody so far was able to get a decent picture of him, even with all the weeks that have passed since he first appeared."

"Aww, is he shy in front of a camera?" Statler mockingly asked. "If we can get a picture of Jessica Rabbit almost naked, I don't see how we can't get a picture of that weird rabbit."

"Just thrown this ad on the front page. 'Lots of money for any picture of Spider-Hare'. That should work." Waldorf said.

"If he doesn't want to be famous..." Statler said.

"Then we'll make him infamous!"

"Dohohohohohoho!" they both laugh once again.

* * *

Several days later, Buster was walking around some place in the city. It had been months since he became Spider-Hare. The rabbit was now living in an apartment he shared with Junior, Plucky and Hamton. He also started going to college. However, the rabbit hadn't gotten a job and wanted to get one to make some money. While walking around, he carried a newspaper with him. He then came across a restaurant. It was at this moment that Babs went out of the restaurant, putting on a coat and leaving. She hadn't noticed Buster, but he did notice her. It took a few seconds before he stopped walking and realized who he just saw. Quickly, the blue-furred rabbit turned around and ran towards the pink-furred rabbit.

"Hey, Babs!" he shouted.

"Oh, leave me alone!" Babs exclaimed in annoyance, not realizing who just shouted at her.

"Babsy! It's me, Buster!" the blue-furred rabbit said as he finally caught up with her.

She stopped as she finally noticed him and smiled.

"Buster! Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She said. "Hey! It's been a while since I saw you. What have you been doing lately?"

"Been trying to find a job. What about you?"

"Well..." Babs said, a bit nervous. "I'm heading... for an audition. Yeah! That's right. An audition!"

"Oh, well, I guess that makes you an actress now." Buster said.

"You're telling me! It's... It's a lot of work. I just got off a job, I might add."

"That's great news. I'm glad you're able to live your dream." The blue-furred rabbit said, smiling.

All of sudden, some though guy came out of the same restaurant. Judging by his attire, he seemed to be the restaurant's boss.

"Hey, lady! You only got six dollars today. If it ever happens again, I'll cut off your check!" the guy yelled at Babs from a distance. The pink-furred rabbit didn't turn around, despite hearing him. "Hello! I'm talking to you, Barbara Ann Bunny!"

At this moment, daggers literally appeared in Babs' eyes as he turned around and glared at the boss.

"Yeah, I got it! No need to get so angry about it! No need to call by my full name either!" she yelled at him.

"Well, I'm the only allowed be angry about it! Think yourself lucky I haven't fired you yet." The restaurant's boss said before going back inside the restaurant.

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Babs opened her coat, revealing her waitress outfit to Buster.

"Oh... I see." Buster said.

"Don't tell Junior I'm working there." Babs said.

"Junior?" Buster asked, confused. "Why Junior? Of all the people we know, I thought you wouldn't want me to tell Plucky about it because he'd be glad to make fun of you for that."

"Well, aren't you sharing an apartment with Junior? I'm dating him."

Hearing that, Buster was shocked. He didn't expect one of his friends to date Babs.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. He told me that a while ago. I forgot about it." Buster lied, not wanting to show his disappointment to the girl he loves.

"For all I know, he wouldn't want to see me working on a job like that. He'd think it's low." The pink-furred rabbit said.

"There's nothing low with that. At least you have a job." Buster said. "Junior isn't exactly like us. You know, being a rich kid and all. I don't think he even knows what a VHS is." He smirked, causing Babs to chuckle.

"You stole that joke from "South Park", did you?"

"Well, I'd been re-watching the earlier seasons on DVDs yesterday, so... Yeah."

"I see. Well, it was nice to see you after a while, Buster. It felt good to talk with you. We should meet more often." She said before walking away.

"Hey, maybe we could get some lunch at some evening. I could go at your restaurant and drink your coffee there." The blue-furred rabbit said to her.

"Yeah, one of these evenings." Babs said while waving at him and walking away. "And remember. Don't say anything to Junior."

"I promise." Buster replied.

As he watched her leaving, the blue-furred rabbit thought about what he just learned. Junior was dating Babs. He was aware of Buster's feelings for her, and yet he ended up dating her.

"Why did this had to happen?" he wondered to himself before leaving as well.

* * *

End of chapter.

Buster has officially become Spider-Hare. However, he hasn't gotten his big hero vs. villain fight yet. This will change soon...

Bowser's appearance as the Dark Dragon is based on Dark Bowser, a major antagonist from the DS game "Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story". For the Green Goblin's glider, I decided to use the Koopa Clown Car, the vehicle Bowser used during the Final Boss Battle of "Super Mario World". He later used the vehicle in several other games. I gotta say, that's a fitting choice.

Man, I had a lot of fun using Statler and Waldorf here. I'm gonna have a blast using them as Jameson. Also, Callie Briggs is a character from "SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron". As for the part about "South Park", it's a reference to the episode "Here Comes the Neighborhood".

Kermit mentioned the Fantastic Tunes, who are this universe's version of the Fantastic Four. They're played by Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. I'll probably start working on the Fantastic Tunes after doing my fanmake of the first X-Men movie. Anyway, Kermit has the honor of being the first one to mention heroes from other Marvel fanmakes in this fic. In other word, he's the first one to make a continuity nod here.

Read and review!


	7. Attack of the Dark Dragon

Good suggestions, Nightw2. Been thinking of doing references to Neutron Industries and Captain Animation for a while as well.

Well, quest, Speedy Gonzales will be playing Rizzo. As for other Muppets, here's a few of them: Pete Puma as Beauregard, Dr. Scratchansniff as Pops, Granny as Emily Bear (Fozzie's mom), Ralph the Guard as Bobo, Dr. Woe (that mad scientist from a few shorts, who was named Dr. Woe in one episode of Duck Dodgers) as Dr. Phil van Neuter, Gogo the Dodo as Clifford, Rocky as Johnny Fiama, Mugsy as Sal Minella, and Count Blood Count as Uncle Deadly.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Attack of the Dark Dragon

A few hours after meeting Babs, Buster arrived in the apartment he shared with Junior, Plucky and Hamton. As soon as he entered the apartment, he noticed Bowser talking on his cellphone. The dragon waved at the rabbit while talking to the guy he just called on his phone. Buster waved back and noticed Junior sitting at a table. The young Koopa seemed to have trouble with some homework.

"Papa came for his weekly expectation. Although he spends half of it on the phone, but whatever..." Junior said as the rabbit sat at the same table. "I'm just glad you're here, Buster. I got some problem on this homework..." The young dragon then noticed Buster's face, looking a bit sad. "You're okay? Because you look like you only got second place in a science fair."

"Eh, I got fired by Dr. Lupin because I was late for work." The rabbit replied.

"Fired again? Seriously?" Junior asked. "Buster, what makes you late like that all the time?"

"Doing some stuff." Buster said, not wanting to reveal his secret to Junior.

"If I were you, I'd make sure not to lose my next job. So far, Plucky and Hamton haven't been fired from their job yet."

"Speaking of which, what kind of job they have again?" Buster asked.

* * *

"Only a few more weeks of work and we'll be able to buy ourselves a brand new DVD player." Plucky said as he was putting cans of soup on a shelf in a grocery store.

"But Plucky, we already have a DVD player." Hamton said while mopping the floor nearby.

"Yeah, but that one doesn't play Blu-Ray discs. I want one that can play Blu-Ray discs. I'm tired of the bad quality we get from the regular DVDs. We need to change!" The duck replied.

"I don't see any problem with regular DVDs, but whatever." The pig shrugged.

As Hamton was mopping the floor, said floor was getting wet with the water. After Plucky was done putting the cans of soup, he walked away and came back with more cans to put on the shelves. Unfortunately, he hadn't notice the wet floor and he accidentally slide on it, causing the duck to fall on his butt. The cans of soup were thrown away in the air. Soon after, they all landed on the duck's head, one by one. After receiving them all on his head, Plucky got a bump on his head and fell on his back.

"Ouch..." he said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Plucky!" Hamton sheepishly said when he noticed that. "Are you alright?"

"I hate my job." The duck simply replied.

* * *

"I think it's in some grocery store or something like that." Junior replied to Buster.

"Hello, Buster Bunny." Bowser said as he came near his son and his son's best friend. "Let me ask you something. Junior has been dating a girl for a while and yet he refuses to tell me who she is. Do you have any idea who she is." He asked the rabbit, embarrassing Junior.

"Sorry, Mr. Koopa. Junior never mentioned her." Buster said while looking at the young dragon, pretending to not know it's Babs who's dating him.

"Well, when do I get to meet her, Junior?" Bowser asked his son.

"Papa!" Junior exclaimed.

"What? I just want to meet my son's girlfriend. I mean, come on! It's not like I'm gonna try to kill her or anything."

"Yeah, I know." Junior quickly tried to think of something to change the subject. "By the way, Papa, Buster is searching for a job. Maybe he could use your help."

"Really? You need a job? I'd be glad to help you with that, Buster." Bowser said, smiling to the rabbit.

"Hum, no thanks. It's nice from you, but I don't need that." Buster replied as he stood up and went towards the fridge.

"Why not? I'd just make a few calls and hop! You get a job."

"Sorry, but I'd like to get work on my own."

"Oh, I see. You want to earn a job on your own. I gotta say, that's a great mindset. I can respect that very well." Bowser said, impressed by Buster wanting to work on his own.

Junior rolled his eyes as he heard that.

"By the way, what kind of skills do you have, Bunny?" Bowser asked.

Just as Buster was pouring down some juice in a glass, he noticed the latest edition of the Daily Muppet on the counter. The front page got his interest, with 'Lots of money for any picture of Spider-Hare' written on it.

"Well, I do have some skills in photography." The rabbit replied.

* * *

That night, some robber knocked out a guy who was taking care of a truck filled with money. The robber was with a bunch of other robbers, all of them armed with guns. As they were stealing from the truck, they hadn't noticed a camera was stuck to a nearby pole with web. Suddenly, the camera flashed, getting the attention of the robbers. They all aimed in the air, in direction of where the camera was. Suddenly, a red and blue blur arrived.

"Don't mind me. I'm just passing." Spider-Hare said he made his entrance.

While the robbers were shooting at the superhero, the latter avoided the bullets as he jumped and landed on one robber's head, knocking him down.

"Who ordered some web?" The superhero rhetorically asked.

While in the air, Spider-Hare shot a large web at most of the robbers and trapped inside the web. The rabbit then swung them around before hitting them against the ground. As he was done, there was one robber left. The criminal aimed his gun at the superhero.

"Oh, a gun. How original." Spider-Hare sarcastically said. "Well, at least it's not a slingshot or else you'd look like an amateur and that'd be embarrassing. For me, that is."

"Shut the hell up!" the robber said as he shot at the superhero.

Spider-Hare managed to dodge the bullet by jumping up and kicking the robber's face with his foot. The robber was sent against the truck, knocking him out.

"Oh, and Peter, before I forget, happy 50th birthday to you." Spider-Hare said to the readers.

The rabbit then turned around to face the camera.

"Say cheese!" he said while the camera flashed once again.

* * *

A few days later, Buster was at the Daily Muppet. The rabbit was sitting inside of Statler and Waldorf's office, in front of their desk. Kermit was sitting nearby. The old men looked at the various pictures of Spider-Hare Buster took.

"That's junk." Statler said at some picture.

"That's also junk." Waldorf said at another picture.

"Junk." Statler said at a third one.

"Junk." Waldorf said at a fourth one.

"Junk." Statler said at a fifth one.

"Sketch of the Muppet Show." Waldorf said at a sixth one.

"What?" Statler asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, sorry. I tried to think of another synonymous for junk and that's what first came to my mind."

"Dohohohohohoho!" Statler and Waldorf laughed at the comment.

Buster noticed Kermit frowning at the old men. The rabbit just shrugged at that.

"Alright, rabbit. We'll give you 200 dollars for all of these pictures." Waldorf said.

"200 dollars? That's a bit low." Buster replied.

"Well then, take them at some other place." Statler said as he gave the pictures back to the rabbit.

Disappointed, the rabbit grabbed the pictures and was about to leave. All of sudden, a buzz sound was heard again.

"Mr. Waldorf." Callie said. "I have a message from your wife."

Instantly, Waldorf pushed on the red button.

"Tell her to wait for a while!" Waldorf replied.

"Hey, you!" Statler exclaimed to Buster, causing the latter to freeze. "Sit down, we're not finished with you."

The rabbit arched an eyebrow at the old man suddenly changing mind. He shrugged as he sat down on the chair.

"Give us those pictures again." Waldorf said.

The rabbit gave the pictures back to the old men. They looked at it again before looking at the rabbit.

"We'll give you 300 dollars. That's the standard salary for a freelance guy." Statler said.

"Frog, take that picture and put it on page one." Waldorf said as he gave one picture of Spider-Hare to Kermit.

"Alright. But what should be the headline?" The frog asked.

"It should go like this. 'Spider-Hare: Hero or Menace? Exclusive pictures inside' That should be enough." Statler replied.

Buster was surprised by what he just heard.

"Menace? Seriously? Spider-Hare's a hero..."

"Listen, rabbit. We make the headlines and you take the pictures. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." Buster replied, still not liking that his alter-ego was called a menace.

"Very well, then. Take this check and give it to the girl in front of our office and you'll get your money." Waldorf said to the rabbit as he gave him a check.

"Well, I'd honestly like to get a job."

"You want a job? Honestly, being freelance is the best thing that could happen to you." Statler replied.

"Yeah. Bring us more pictures of that web-slinging rabbit and you'll get more cash. But we never said you got a job." Waldorf said.

"The best we can do is giving you a bucket of meat at Christmas." Statler said.

"Certainly a lot better than making him watch a Muppet movie." Waldorf replied.

"Dohohohohohoho!"

Once again, Kermit frowned at the old men's comment.

"Now give us more photos." Statler said as he led the rabbit out of the office and closed the door right after.

Buster noticed Callie Briggs at her desk in front of the old men's office. He came near her and handed to her his check.

"Mr. Statler and Waldorf told me to give you this." The rabbit said to the female cat.

"Well, welcome at the Daily Muppet." She said as she grabbed the check.

"Thanks. My name is Buster Bunny. I'm a photographer."

Callie looked at him before looking at the camera hanging around his neck.

"Really? I never would have guessed that." She said, with some sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

A few days later, Bowser was holding a business reunion inside the building of KoopaCorp. He was sitting at one end of a long table, with his associates all sitting around it.

"As such, KoopaCorp managed to surpass Aerospace Inc. to become the main supplier of our country's military. This is why we are getting more successful, notably in terms of stocks being higher than ever." Bowser said, smiling as he was proud of what his company has accomplished.

Everyone clapped their hands together to congratulate this turn of event. The dragon tried to act modest about all of that.

"This is great news, Bowser. In fact, let me announce you we're selling the company." Frank Shirley said.

Hearing that, Bowser's smile disappeared and turned into a worried face.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, you see, Aerospace Inc was able to recapitalize in the wake of the bombing. They're expending and made an offer we simply couldn't say no to." Shirley said.

"You're seriously telling me all of that now?" Bowser asked, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How come nobody told me that?"

"Aerospace Inc. don't want a power struggle when it comes to entranced management." Shirley explained.

"The deal will be off if you don't resign, Bowser." Walter Hobbs added. "You'll have to resign in the next 30 days."

"Wait a minute..." The dragon said as he slowly stood up. "You can't do this me. I mean... I'm the founder of KoopaCorp." He said as his body was filled with anger. "You have no idea how much hard work I had to go through just for this company!" He yelled with rage.

The dragon calmed down, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Bowser. I wish things could be done better, but the board is unanimous. We'll be announcing the sale after the World Unity Festival." Hobbs said, feeling a bit sorry for the dragon.

"Bowser, you're out." Shirley said.

Bowser still couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind was focused on the fact he was being removed from the company he founded himself by these people.

"I'm out? Really?" The dragon said to himself.

Thinking about all of this, Bowser smirked sinisterly.

* * *

Several days later, a celebration was happening in the streets of New York City. The World Unity Festival was happening. This was a huge celebration, with parade balloons floating above the citizens, and people dancing in the streets to the rhythm of the music being played.

"Welcome to KoopaCorp World Unity Festival!" An announcer said through some speakers. "Please welcome the Hex Girls!"

On stage, the Hex Girls was playing a song. It was a Goth band made of three women named Thorn, Dusk, and Luna.

Hex Girls: **Earth, wind, fire and air**

**We may look bad, but we don't care**

**We ride the wind, we feel the fire**

**To love the earth is our one desire**

The crowd of people was cheering around the stage, enjoying the performance. While this was going on, Buster was taking pictures of the event for the Daily Muppet. He took several pictures of people in costumes. He then came across someone who was reading the latest edition of the Daily Muppet. On the front page was a picture of Spider-Hare, with 'Spider-Hare Terrorizes New York City' written next to it. The rabbit sighed, as he still didn't like the fact this newspaper was calling his alter-ego a criminal. He then came across Plucky and Hamton, who were enjoying the event.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing?" The rabbit asked them.

"Oh, I'm having a great time today." Hamton replied.

"Good. How about you, Plucky?"

"Hold on. I'll be back in a moment." The duck said before rushing towards the stage.

Buster and Hamton arched an eyebrow at each other before looking back at Plucky. The latter arrived on stage, most specifically on Thorn's shoulder. This had the effect of interrupting the Hex Girls' performance. The duck whistled at Thorn.

"Say, I'm your biggest fan. How about we go on a date tonight?" he said in a seductive tone.

"No thanks. I prefer not to date my fans." Thorn replied, getting slightly annoyed by the duck.

"Well then, how about I stop buying your CDs forever? That way, I wouldn't be a fan of yours anymore and we could go on a date. Isn't it a great idea?" Plucky said while smirking.

"Dusk, would you mind..." Thorn said to her co-star.

"With pleasure." Dusk replied with a smirk.

Dusk grabbed Plucky by the neck and immediately threw him out of the stage. The duck landed on his back, right next to Buster and Hamton.

"Nice throw, Dusk." Luna commented.

"Thanks." She said before the band resumed their performance.

"That was a bad idea, Plucky." Buster said.

"You think?" The duck sarcastically asked.

The rabbit rolled his eyes before continuing to take pictures. Buster looked up and took pictures of the balcony that was above on the building. Many representatives of KoopaCorp were on that balcony. However, the rabbit stopped taking pictures when he noticed Babs and Junior on said balcony. Buster was still feeling disappointed that Junior was dating his crush. As much as he wanted to look away, he couldn't help but being curious of what his crush and one of his friends were doing up there.

"Babs, I just hope I'll be able to impress my papa." Junior said to her.

"I'm sure he'll be impressed no matter what happens. What do you think of me?" Babs asked.

"Well, you're quite beautiful to me." Junior said.

The young dragon was about to kiss on Babs' lips. However, she turned her head, causing him to kiss on her cheek instead. Junior felt it was a bit awkward, but decided to ignore it.

"I think I forgot my drink inside the building." He said, trying to change the subject.

While he was watching them from the street, Buster heard the buzzing sound and saw the flashing images again. The rabbit was worried as he knew what this meant.

"My spider-sense is tingling." He then realized what he just said and smirked. "Ha! I've always wanted to say that!" he said to the readers.

The rabbit then shook his head before looking around, trying to find where the danger was coming from. At the same time, Junior came across Walter Hobbs.

"Hey there, Mr. Hobbs." The young dragon said to the businessman.

"Hello, Bowser Jr." Hobbs said while shaking his hand.

"Have you seen my papa around?" Junior asked.

"I haven't seen him today. I don't think he'll come, actually." Hobbs replied.

* * *

Still looking around, Buster then noticed something in the sky. Something was flying in the air, far in the distance. That someone was none other than the Dark Dragon using the Koopa Clown Car, although he was too far to be properly recognized. Soon enough, everyone else noticed the dragon, including the Hex Girls who were interrupting their performance. Everyone was surprised to see that.

"The hell is that?" Hobbs asked.

Frank Shirley took a pair of binoculars and looked at the Dark Dragon coming. He had no idea who it was, but he recognized the vehicle despite the clown face on it.

"It's our flying vehicle!" Shirley exclaimed in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Junior asked, as Babs and him were confused at the moment.

The Dark Dragon was flying around in the sky. After a moment of doing that, he laughed evilly before flying towards the balcony. He then threw a fireball-shaped bomb at the balcony, exploding as it came into contact with it. Soon after, large debris of the balcony were falling down, causing the citizens of New York to panic. The only one not panicking was Buster, who knew he had to do something.

"Protect the citizens! I repeat, protect the citizens!" Some cop exclaimed through his walkie-talkie.

At the same time, some guy named Essteka was shocked to see this explosion happening. He then noticed some kid nearby and tried to escort him.

"Come on, kid! No one enjoys going to the hospital and enjoys less the idea of dying, so let's go!" Essteka said as he tried to help the kid from getting hurt by the debris.

Seeing a couple that was about to get crush by the debris, Buster quickly used his web-shooters by shooting a rope of web at them and pulling them out of danger. The rabbit then ran away. While running, he took a look at one of his pocket, which is where his suit was put.

"Quick! We gotta get out of here!" Plucky yelled in panic to Hamton.

"But we can't let Babs and Junior up there. Also, where did Buster ran to?" The pig asked.

"I have no idea where he went. As for Babs and Junior... Honestly, do you have any suggestion as to what to do to save them?" Plucky asked.

"Well, I think..."

"Well, I have a better idea." The duck interrupted. "I say we should just disappear right away and come back at the beginning of the next chapter. I'm pretty sure everything will be fine by then."

"I'm not sure about that." The pig said.

"Too bad, because I already decided that's what we're gonna do anyway." Plucky said before grabbing the pig's hand and running away.

Meanwhile, the Dark Dragon flied back towards the balcony.

"The only people who are out are you!" The Dark Dragon exclaimed as he threw another bomb at the KoopaCorp executives.

A few seconds later, the bomb exploded and killed all the executives, including Shirley and Hobbs. The only people still alive on the balcony were Babs and Junior. One part of the balcony was bending down, with Babs on it. The pink-furred rabbit was at the edge of that part of the balcony. She panicked as she didn't want to fall down.

"Hang on, Babs! I'll save you." Junior exclaimed as he was about to save her.

Unfortunately, a brick fell down from the wall and landed on the young dragon, knocking him unconscious.

"Huh. He's knocked unconscious and he won't be able to save me." Babs said. "Okay then. Time for plan B. Well, if I had a plan B to begin with."

A few seconds later, the Dark Dragon floated next to Babs, looking at her intimidatingly.

"Hello, little rabbit." He said, sinisterly.

Babs instantly screamed at his sight.

"Look, Spider-Hare is here!" Some citizen in the street exclaimed.

Sure enough, Spider-Hare arrived in the air by swinging around.

"Huh?" The Dark Dragon said.

The villain turned around to see the superhero, only to have the latter kicking him in the face. The Dark Dragon fell off the Koopa Clown Car and landed on a tent, sliding it down. However, the Koopa Clown Car was out of control and went through a parade balloon. The parade balloon was deflating itself, about to crush the citizens on the street. They were all running away, except for one boy who was standing there and looking at the balloon.

"Run, Johnny! Run! Hurry!" his mother exclaimed in panic.

"Come on, kid!" Spider-Hare exclaimed from above. "Why are you standing there?"

Having no time to waste, the superhero swung down and quickly saved the kid from being crushed. The rabbit then handed the boy to his mother.

"Please teach your boy not to play a game of statue while something's about to crush him. That'd be very helpful." he said to the mother. "You're a nice kid, though." He added while he was petting the boy's head.

The Dark Dragon then stood up on the street after sliding down the tent. He was surrounded by a bunch of cops pointing their guns at him.

"Don't move! You're under arrest!" one of the cops yelled at him.

"Don't worry! I surrender now." The villain said.

"Why do I have the feeling he won't do what he just said?" Spider-Hare said from where he was.

The villain breathed fire from his mask. The cops yelped in alarm as they tried to avoid getting burned.

"That's what I thought." Spider-Hare said to himself.

They then shot several times at the Dark Dragon. The latter kept avoiding the bullets and punched them. He even used the claws on his fingers to hurt them. Spider-Hare quickly arrived next to the Dark Dragon, getting ready to fight the villain.

"Sorry, pal, but you're ruining the party. And that's really annoying for everyone else." The rabbit said before punching his opponent.

However, the Dark Dragon was able to block his fist before he could even hurt him.

"Impressive... but weak!" the villain exclaimed before punching Spider-Hare.

The superhero was sent flying away, hitting his back against a lamppost. The rabbit stood up, groaning in pain. The Dark Dragon then noticed the Koopa Clown Car coming by and he hopped back into it. The villain flied above the people of New York, laughing evilly while the citizens were still panicking. The Dark Dragon breathed fire in the street, trying to hurt Spider-Hare. The latter was running away, trying to avoid the flames. He then shot a rope of web and swung high in the air. One moment later, the rabbit landed on top of a parade balloon.

"What was my next line again?" Babs asked to herself. She took a copy of the script from her pocket and read the current scene. "OK, let's see... 'Babs screams like a damsel in distress'... Oh, yeah. That's right."

The pink-furred rabbit put the script back in her pocket. She cleared her throat for a moment before screaming in panic. This got the attention of Spider-Hare as he turned his head around to face her.

"Hang on, Babs!" he said before realizing what he just said. "Hum... I mean... Hang on, young lady I've never seen before!"

The part of the balcony was getting closer to let her fall to her doom. Quickly, Spider-Hare jumped from one parade balloon to another. The superhero arrived on top of the balloon closest to where Babs was. Just as Spider-Hare jumped to land on where she was, the Dark Dragon caught the superhero with his Koopa Clown Car and slammed him against a nearby window. The villain grabbed his opponent's head and made him it the window several times. Having enough of this, Spider-Hare escaped from the Dark Dragon's grip and punched him in the face a few times. However, the villain used his claws to slash at the superhero, causing the latter to fall off the Koopa Clown Car and land on the nearby balcony.

"Geez, what kind of manicure do you give to these claws?" Spider-Hare rhetorically asked.

The Dark Dragon then smirked as he was about to breath fire again at the hero.

"Watch out, Spider-Hare!" Babs exclaimed when she noticed what the villain was doing.

Quickly, Spider-Hare turned around and shot web at the villain's face. The latter was annoyed as he tried to remove the web from his face. Using it as a distraction, the rabbit then came near the Koopa Clown Car and tear through it with his fist.

"Sorry, but I just need to borrow something. It won't take long." Spider-Hare said before removing a bunch of wires from the vehicle. "There you go. Have a good day."

The removal of the wires caused the Koopa Clown Car to malfunction. Just as the Dark Dragon was able to remove the web from his face, he had trouble trying to keep the vehicle under control. As such, he had no choice but retreat. The villain flied away with his vehicle, still having trouble controlling it.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Spider-Hare!" The Dark Dragon yelled to the superhero before disappearing.

Suddenly, Spider-Hare heard someone screaming. He turned around and saw Babs falling off the balcony after the part of the balcony she was on bended down even more.

"Hang on!" Spider-Hare yelled as he dived to save her.

The superhero arrived next to the pink-furred rabbit while they were still in midair. Quickly, he grabbed Babs and shot a rope of web towards the balcony. Like a bungee rope, the rope of web slowed their fall. Before they could hit the ground, they flied back up. As Babs held tightly on Spider-Hare, the latter shot several ropes of web as he swung around in the air. As the superhero was leaving with the female rabbit, the citizens of New York City all applauded for the rabbit's heroic feat.

* * *

On some other street, the people there looked up and noticed Spider-Hare swinging around with Babs holding on him. The pink-furred rabbit couldn't believe what was happening. She was saved by Spider-Hare and she's sharing a ride of swinging around between the buildings of New York with him. Babs looked around. She had to admit this moment was exciting. Several seconds later, Spider-Hare and Babs arrived on top of a building with a garden on it. Their arrival was surprising a couple that was kissing. Both rabbits noticed the couple.

"Sorry for disturbing you. The lady here is going to take the elevator if it makes you feel better." Spider-Hare said to the couple before looking back at Babs. "Well, I hope you aren't too traumatized by what just happened. If you are, then I hope you'll feel better soon."

The superhero was about to leave when Babs grabbed him by his arm.

"Wait a second! I need to know who you are." She said to him.

"Come on, you already know who I am." He said to her.

"I already know?" the pink-furred rabbit asked.

"Yeah. I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Hare!" he exclaimed before running to the edge of the building and jumping down.

Babs ran to the edge of the building and watched as Spider-Hare swung around once again. From where she was, the pink-furred rabbit could hear the superhero scream in excitement. She smiled widely, obviously impressed by the heroic rabbit. That was one day she would never forget...

* * *

End of chapter.

Spider-Hare finally fought his archenemy. However, trouble has just begun...

Spider-Hare's comment about a 50th birthday is a reference to this year being the 50th anniversary of Spider-Man's first appearance. Kinda fitting the first movie was released the same year as his 40th birthday while the reboot was released for his 50th birthday as well.

One thing that's often been criticized by fans about the Sam Raimi films is that Spider-Man barely made any quip. I've put a lot of quips here and I'm planning to put more in the following chapters and adventures. Heck, that's the main reason why I casted Buster as Spidey, because I think he fits well when it comes to quip.

The Hex Girls are a band who first appeared in "Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost" and later made several appearances in other Scooby-Doo movies and TV Shows. Their song, "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air", comes from the aforementioned movie. Also, yeah, I made a cameo here, playing Stan Lee's cameo from the movie, with my own dialogues though. Expect to see me be there whenever there's a scene in one of my Marvel fanmakes where The Man himself made a cameo in the original.

In memory of Michael Clarke Duncan, a great actor with a great talent.

_Michael Clarke Duncan: December 10, 1957-September 3, 2012_

Read and review!


	8. The Kiss

Yes, Guest. The Rabbids will play the Minions in my Despicable Me fanmake.

And now, here's Chapter 8. Reading the title of that chapter, you already know what's gonna happen. Yep. Probably the most famous scene of this movie.

Chapter 8: The Kiss

Several hours later, Buster, Junior, Plucky, and Hamton were in their apartment. Junior had a bandage on his forehead due to that one brick that made him unconscious during the attack of the Dark Dragon. At this moment, the young dragon was talking on the phone, talking with Babs.

"Wait... 'Awesome'? Hum... Okay, if you say so." Junior said to her. He continued listening to the pink-furred rabbit. "Alright, you know what? I'm gonna come over to see you. Well, it's just..." he sighed. "Alright then. I'll just call you tomorrow so we can have breakfast and I'll buy you something... Well, because I want to buy you something. You know, just to make you feel better about what happened. And... Alright. I get it. Spider-Hare is awesome. No need to repeat that five times." Junior sighed.

Buster smirked when he heard that. It looked like his alter-ego left a good impression on Babs.

"Okay, then. Sorry for what I just said." The young dragon said through the phone. "Just relax..."

Suddenly, he heard Babs hanging up the phone, ending their conversation. Junior sighed once again before hanging up his phone as well.

"So, how is she?" Buster asked.

"She's fine. Still a bit nervous about earlier, but fine nonetheless." Junior then got nervous himself when he realized he had to talk to Buster, now that he was aware about the young dragon dating the blue-furred rabbit's crush. "By the way, I'm sorry for never telling you about me and Babs. I have to admit I'm also attracted to her and... Well, you never did anything to be with her, so... I couldn't resist. Sorry again, pal."

"It's alright. I'm the only one to blame, not you." Buster replied, admitting even to himself that he should have done something much earlier. "No hard feelings. I mean, I still find it odd you're dating her, but I'll get used to it."

"Glad to hear that." Junior said. "Now, I think I'll take some rest." He said before heading towards the staircase leading to the guys' respective bedrooms. The young dragon stopped in his way as he thought about something. "By the way, who was this Dark Dragon anyway?"

"Dark Dragon?" Buster asked.

"Yeah, the guy who attacked during the festival. Some people heard him call himself the Dark Dragon at some point." Hamton explained.

"Oh. Well, I don't know who he is, but I do know someone must stop him." The blue-furred rabbit replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, gotta rest." Junior said before walking up the staircase and going in his bedroom.

As soon as Junior was out of sight, Plucky looked towards Hamton.

"There. I told you we'd be safe at the beginning of this chapter." Plucky said to the pig.

"Eh, you're right." The latter nodded.

The two of them then looked at Buster.

"So, tell us everything." The duck said.

"Tell you about what?" the rabbit asked.

"Your Spider-Hare thing. Come on! We already know you're that superhero!" Plucky replied.

"Yeah. We saw you using your spider-powers at school months ago. Then we had our conversation where you told us you still had no idea what to do with them. And then, weeks later, someone named Spider-Hare appears in New York and is using his spider-powers to help people. It didn't take long before Plucky and I put two and two together." Hamton added. "I think it's time the three of us have a conversation about it."

"Why didn't you guys talked to me earlier about it? I've been Spider-Hare for several months now. So why asking me about it only today?" Buster asked.

"Well, we got busy working at the grocery store, so we always forgot to ask you about it." Plucky replied.

"It doesn't help that we always have extra hours of work because Plucky keeps messing up the tasks our boss is giving to us." The pig added.

"Hey! I'm not the only one who keeps messing up at work!" the duck snapped.

"Yeah, but it's always your fault if I don't do my job correctly."

"And vice-versa!" Plucky said as both him and Hamton were glaring at each other.

"Guys! Focus here. We were talking about Spider-Hare, not the grocery store." Buster said, trying to keep his friends from getting into a fight.

"Oh, sorry." Plucky and Hamton said at the same time.

"So, what about that Spider-Hare thing? Care to tell us more about it?" Hamton asked.

"Well, I think it's a good idea for me to be a superhero." Buster replied. "One thing about being a superhero is the fact it will allow me to honor my uncle's memory and also emulate Mr. Haretastic, who happens to be my personal idol, and his team."

"Your uncle's memory? What does Mr. O'Hare have to do with it?" Plucky asked.

"Well, he once said, and I quote, 'With great power comes great responsibilities.' before he died. And he died because of a criminal. I don't want to see any criminal giving pain to anyone anymore. That's why I've become a superhero."

"Buster... Do you have ANY idea what this means?" The duck asked.

"What?"

"You're famous!" Plucky exclaimed as he grabbed the rabbit by the shoulders and shook him around for a few seconds. "Spider-Hare is heard on every news channel and read on every newspapers. You could make a successful career with that alter-ego of yours. And by 'successful', I mean 'profitable'. And by profitable, I mean 'making lots of money'! Think about all the fortune you could make with that!"

"Plucky, you've already told me that a while ago. And honestly, I don't want to turn my Spider-Hare activities into a way of paying the bills or something like that. Helping people is something I do for free. And besides, I don't want anyone to know my secret." The rabbit replied.

"What? Why not?" the duck asked.

"I want to keep my life private. If I told anyone I was Spider-Hare, I'd be invaded by paparazzi or something like that. You two are so far the only persons to know my secret identity."

"Wait, so that means your aunt doesn't know about it? Neither Junior, who's also our roommate? Nor Babs?" Hamton asked.

"Nope. Like I said, I don't want anyone to know my secret and that goes with even people close to me. You two are aware of it because you've figured it out on your own. The smaller amount of people to know about it, the better. And I want you two to promise never tell anyone about it." Buster said.

"But..." Plucky began to say.

"I SAID to promise me that." The rabbit interrupted.

"I promise never telling anyone about your secret." Hamton said while raising his hand.

Plucky grumbled, not really glad of the opportunity they're missing. Reluctantly, he raised his hand.

"Fine." The duck said, glaring at the duck. "I promise to never tell anyone about your stupid secret identity that could have given us tons of money. There! Are you happy now?"

"Yeah, I am." Buster said, smirking.

"...There are days like that where I just plain hate you."

* * *

The next day, Bowser was in his manor, drinking a little something as he was about to read his newspaper. Suddenly, he heard some evil laugh from somewhere in his manor. It was the same laugh he heard earlier.

"Huh? Who's there?" Bowser asked.

"Who's there?" Whoever made that laugh said. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No, I don't. Who are you?" the dragon asked.

"Oh, please..." The voice said, sounding like it was offended. "You already know who I am. I'm someone really close to you."

"Can you be a bit clearer? Stop playing with me!" Bowser snapped.

"Just follow what's inside your mind..."

The dragon looked around, looking for something. He noticed a bunch of African masks he owned on the wall. Bowser was getting a bit tensed.

"I'm right there!" the voice said.

Bowser turned around, noticing his mirror on another wall. All he could see was his reflection.

"What's going on here?" the dragon asked, confused.

"You're quite lucky, don't you think?"

Much to his surprise, Bowser felt like his reflection was talking to him, having a different personality. In reality, the dragon was just talking to his mirror, conversing with only himself. For some reason though, he felt like as if his reflection was a different person while still having his appearance.

"What do you mean?" Bowser asked, still not sure of what was going on.

"All those things happening to you. Nothing but GOOD things happening to you, dear old Bowser." His reflection said.

Bowser and his reflection drank the drink and threw the glass away, shattering it.

"How about you read the newspapers to know what you just got?" the reflection said.

Bowser took a look at the newspaper. On the front page, it read "KoopaCorp Board Members Killed By Maniac, Koopa taking care of the company". Bowser was already aware of the board members getting killed and himself getting his company back. However, he quickly realized what his reflection was trying to say.

"Wait a minute... You've killed the board members." He said, reacting in horror.

"No, WE killed those guys." His reflection said.

"Huh!?" Bowser exclaimed, confused. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"Don't you remember?" his reflection rhetorically asked, smirking menacingly. "There was a little accident with your science experiment some months ago. Some guy even died." He said, referring to Professor Oak.

"Hold on, I think I know..." Bowser said. "The experiment with the performance enhancers..."

"Yep. To this day, I can say I'm your greatest creation, the Dark Dragon!" his reflection proudly said. "I can bring you everything you want. And this is just the beginning. We got rid of these lousy board members. Maybe we could try going after Neutron Industries next. It represents as much of an obstacle as these dead board members and Aerospace Inc. were. However, there's only one guy who can stop us." The reflection said, referring to Spider-Hare. "We could kill him too. But let's try something. Let's try to make him join us..."

The reflection said, smirking sinisterly. It then started laughing while Bowser was more worried about this whole thing...

* * *

Later, at the Daily Muppet, Buster was sitting inside of Statler and Waldorf's office. Statler was holding a copy of the latest edition, all while smoking a cigar.

"I gotta say, 'Spider-Hare and the Dark Dragon, attacking New York' will make a great front page." The old man said.

"Certainly a lot more than your face. Dohohohoho!" Waldorf laughed, getting a frown from his heckling partner.

"Sirs..." Buster began to say.

"Bobo!" Waldorf interrupted as he picked up the phone.

"Yes sir?" The bear asked as he immediately appeared in the office, causing Waldorf to look at him in disbelief before hanging up the phone.

"Check to see if that Dark Dragon already copyrighted his name. If not, we will copyright it to ourselves. And if copyright laws don't work that way, we'll just find a really good lawyer that can change that!"

"Got it, sir." Bobo nodded before leaving the office.

"Listen, you two." Buster said to the old men. "Spider-Hare wasn't attacking New York. He was trying to stop the Dark Dragon from attacking New York. What you're doing here is slander."

"It's not slander at all!" Statler exclaimed, feeling offended.

"Yeah. Slander is when it's spoken." Waldorf added.

"When it's in print, it's called 'libel'."

Buster looked at them in disbelief after what they just said.

"Okay." The rabbit calmly said. "Is it me or you don't trust anyone?"

"Yes, we do. We trust our barber." Statler replied.

"Yeah. That's at least one person." Waldorf agreed.

The rabbit rolled his eyes after he heard that.

"What are you anyway? Spider-Hare's lawyer? Just get out of our office before we yell at you even more. And get us more pictures!" Statler said.

Buster sighed before he left the office. Statler then threw his cigar through the window.

"What if Spider-Hare decided to sue us?" Waldorf wondered.

"I really doubt that's gonna happen. It's not tomorrow some weirdo who's wearing tights will get a lawyer and..."

Statler was interrupted when his cigar suddenly came back from the window and landed on the desk. Both old men looked at the cigar in confusion.

"What the... Did your cigar turned into a boomerang?" Waldorf asked.

"I don't know."

Looking at each other, they then looked at the window. As they approached it, something suddenly came crashing through the window, destroying most of the wall along with it. The office was covered with parts of the wall. Statler and Waldorf got out of that mess all while coughing. Much to their shock, they quickly realized it was the Dark Dragon who crashed through the window with his Koopa Clown Car. Immediately, the villain grabbed both old men, holding them above the ground and each with one hand. All the employees of the Daily Muppet were in shock when they saw that. Buster also saw that.

"Statler! Waldorf! You old grumpy fools!" the Dark Dragon exclaimed. "Where's the photographer who's been taking pictures of Spider-Hare?" he asked menacingly.

"We have absolutely no idea who it is!" Statler lied, barely breathing because of the Dark Dragon's hold.

"Yeah, his stuff comes to us through the mail, always anonymous." Waldorf also lied and barely breathing as well.

Buster was surprised when he heard that. Normally, he would have expected Statler and Waldorf to simply denounce him just so the Dark Dragon would leave them alone. But much to his surprise, they lied to save him. They may be heckling old men, but the rabbit now knew they had some heart to them. Either way, he had to get into his Spider-Hare outfit and quick.

"You're both lying!" the Dark Dragon yelled at the old men. "He's the only one who can bring me to Spider-Hare and you're gonna tell me who's that photographer. NOW!"

"We told you! We don't know who's that photographer!" Statler once again lied.

"We swear it's true!" Waldorf added.

"Okay then. I'll just teach you both a lesson." The villain said as he was about to hurt them.

"Okay, though guy. Let both grandpas go." A familiar voice said.

The Dark Dragon dropped Statler and Waldorf to the floor before turning around and facing his enemy. Spider-Hare was hanging upside-down on a rope of web.

"About time I found you..." the villain said.

"Spider-Hare!" Statler and Waldorf exclaimed at the same time.

"I knew you were working with that fiend!" the first one exclaimed. "I should have..."

Suddenly, the rabbit shoot web at both old men, covering their mouth.

"Listen, kids. Mom and dad are talking about serious stuff. So how about you go play in the playground, would ya?" Spider-Hare quipped.

"Playtime's over, Spider-Hare." The Dark Dragon said as he aimed his arms at the superhero. "Sleep!" he said as gas came from his wrists.

Smelling the gas, Spider-Hare became drowsy. Gradually, he became unconscious as he let go of his rope and fell down outside. Smirking, the Dark Dragon flied towards the falling rabbit. The villain grabbed his unconscious enemy and flied away, laughing evilly. Several citizens on the streets saw that and were shocked to see that happening. Meanwhile, Statler and Waldorf finally managed to remove the web from their mouth. They looked through the huge hole on their wall, seeing the Dark Dragon flying away with Spider-Hare.

"Wait... Did that Dark Dragon literally said 'sleep' while sending that gas to Spider-Hare?" Waldorf asked.

"Well, I'd be sleeping too if I watched the actual movie." Statler said.

"Dohohohoho!" they both laughed at that comment.

* * *

A few hours later, Spider-Hare was sitting on stop of some building, unconscious. His back was resting against a skylight. Gradually, the superhero regained his senses.

"Time to wake up, little spider. Just in case you're thinking you're dead, you're not. Well... At least not yet. You're just paralyzed for the time being."

The rabbit recognized that voice as belonging to the Dark Dragon. He looked up and saw the villain standing not too far in front of him.

"I got to say... You're quite amazing, Spider-Hare. But honestly, we ain't much different from each other." The Dark Dragon said to the superhero.

"Are you kidding me? You've murdered people. I'm not like you." Spider-Hare replied.

"Sure. If you say so. One thing for sure though is I chose my path, the right one I believe, while you choose the path of heroism." The villain said. "You must like acting like a hero, right? Some people in this town find you even amusing. But one day, they will hate you. Why? Because if there's one thing people love more than a hero is to see that same hero fail over and over. I'm quite sure this is what's gonna happen to you. So... Why bothering to be a hero anyway?"

"Well... It's like the chicken says; I knew the job was dangerous when I took it." The rabbit replied.

Suddenly, the Dark Dragon slapped the behind of Spider-Hare's head and rested casually against the skylight.

"Oh, you can be so naive!" he said in a playful tone. "Let me tell you the honest truth now. There are about 8 million people in New York City. Those people raise exceptional people on their shoulders. You and I are BOTH exceptional."

The Dark Dragon grabbed the rabbit's jaw and turned it to his direction.

"I could squash you right away, like a miserable bug. However, I feel like being generous here. Let me make you a deal. Join me and we'll be able to do stuff nobody would be able to do on their own. Together, we'll become unstoppable! Either that, or we'll destroy each other!" He said as he let go of Spider-Hare's jaw and stood up. "We could face each other in countless battles that would no doubt bring the death of innocent people. Over, and over, and over, and over... Until the day when we're both dead. And honestly, do you want the death of innocent people on your mind?"

"What kind of deal is that?" Spider-Hare rhetorically asked.

Suddenly, the Dark Dragon jumped into his Koopa Clown Car and was about to leave.

"Give it some thoughts, Spider-Dumb!" the villain exclaimed before leaving his flying vehicle.

As his nemesis left, Spider-Hare gradually became less paralyzed, being able to move his body.

* * *

The next day, Buster came across a newsstand. Among the newspapers, he noticed the latest edition of the Daily Muppet. On the front cover, it was written "Spider-Hare and the Dark Dragon Attack the Daily Muppet – Statler and Waldorf Bravely Fought Them". The rabbit groaned at that.

"Sheesh, I'll bet those jerks would have even been disrespectful to Captain Animation." He said, referring to the legendary World War II hero who disappeared after the war.

Another newspaper he noticed had a picture of Spider-Hare on the front cover. "Wall-Crawler Wanted – Please Call If Any Info" was written next to the picture. As he looked at those newspapers, Buster remembered what the Dark Dragon told him. '_But one day, they will hate you._' That's what he said. Even though that guy was a villain, Buster couldn't help but think he may have been right. It was already bad enough the Daily Muppet kept badmouthing him, but if Spider-Hare is even treated like an outlaw just because he's a vigilant, it was only getting worse. Buster sighed as he walked away, trying all his best to forget about it.

Later, at night, Babs exited a building. Walking on the sidewalk, she was soon spotted by Buster. The latter immediately went to see her.

"Hey, Babs! It's me." The blue-furred rabbit said.

The pink-furred rabbit turned around and smiled as she noticed him.

"Hi, Buster!" she said.

"So, how did the audition go?"

"Wait, how did you know I had an audition today?" Babs asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, your mom told my aunt, who then told me about it." Buster replied.

"And you came all the way in this part of the city to see me?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood... And by 'in the neighborhood', I mean I took several buses to come here." The blue-furred rabbit replied.

Babs rolled her eyes in amusement to that.

"So, you wanna how about my audition? Well, they said I needed more acting lessons. As if like I had the talent of a cheesy soap opera." She said, groaning about the last part. "Can you believe that?"

"Sorry to hear that." Buster said, feeling sorry for her. "You know what? Let me buy you something to eat, like a cheeseburger or something like that."

"Hmm... Come to think of it, I'm starving. Yeah, I could go for a cheeseburger." Babs said. She then remembered something. "Oh, crud. I forgot I'm already planning to eat with Junior later on. Oh! But you can come with us."

"Oh..." he said. This would be awkward if he accepted to eat with them, especially since Junior always knew Buster had a crush on Babs. "Hum... No thanks. By the way, how's it going with... You know what? Never mind. It's none of my business." He said.

"You're sure?" Babs asked, grinning. "If it's none of your business, why are you so interested about it?"

"I'm not." Buster replied, defensively.

"Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" she teased him playfully, in a sing-song tone.

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah?" All of sudden, she span around and appeared, dressed like a lawyer. "Buster Bunny, can you officially declare if it's none of your business?"

"It isn't my business." He replied.

"Then why are you so interested about it?"

"I'm not!"

"Why so?"

"Because it's your love life and however your dates go isn't something I should want to know."

"Where were you when Kennedy was shot?" she asked, in an authoritative tone.

"I wasn't even born yet!" he exclaimed.

"Can you prove it?"

"Sure." Buster replied as he took his IDs from his wallet and showed them to her.

"Hmm... Alright, then." Babs turned to face someone who wasn't even there. "Your honor, the case is closed."

The pink-furred rabbit then span around again, going back to her usual clothes.

"Heh. I hadn't improvised in a while. I needed to do this now." Babs said to the audience, shrugging. She then faced Buster. "Sorry to hear you won't come with us. Maybe some other time."

"Yeah." He said.

All of sudden, a thunder was heard. Both rabbits looked up to the sky and noticed it was about to rain.

"Well, it's time for me to go, blue ears." The pink-furred rabbit said, waving at the blue-furred rabbit before leaving.

Buster waved back at her as he stood there. She turned around a corner. Suddenly, two guys noticed her.

"Hey, check her out." One of them said to the other.

"Let's go after her." The other said.

They both nodded before they went after Babs. Instantly, Buster knew trouble would arrive as he started following those guys.

* * *

As Babs was walking under the rain, she noticed the two guys following her. The pink-furred rabbit then noticed a few other guys appearing and starting to follow her. Finding them all creepy, Babs decided to walk faster.

"Hey, baby! Don't go too fast." One of the guys following her said.

While this was going on, Buster was following from the rooftops of nearby buildings. The blue-furred rabbit was changing into his Spider-Hare outfit while following them. Babs was trying to walk faster. Seeing how these guys were still following her, she went faster. All of sudden, she realized she arrived into an alleyway. Unfortunately, the creepy guys were soon surrounding her. They trapped her like that. They then started making creepy noises to her.

"Leave me alone, you creep!" Babs yelled at them while swinging her purse around.

"Ooh! I'm scared of a purse!" One of the guys said in a mocking tone.

BANG!

That one guy felt pain through his head after he received the purse on his face.

"Word of advice, always carry an anvil in your purse." Babs said to the readers while showing them the anvil inside her purse. "Unless of course you can't use toon physics, in which case my advice is pointless to you."

"Give me that!" One of the creepy guys exclaimed in annoyance after snatching the purse from her and throwing it away. "No more anvil-filled purse to help you, lady." He said in a creepy tone.

"10, 9, 8..." Babs started to countdown.

"Huh... What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"I've read the script. The hero of this story comes in to save the damsel in 3, 2, 1..."

Suddenly, ropes of web were shot on the creepy guys' back before pulling them away. Buster finally arrived to help Babs. However, he didn't have the time to put the entirety of his outfit on, so he was unmasked at the moment. The blue-furred rabbit was simply hoping the rain at night, with the addition of his fast movements, would make him harder to identify for the time being. At this moment, Buster punched a few of the creepy guys in the jaws. He then grabbed one of them and threw him inside a nearby garbage disposal.

Buster: **I'm fightin' in the rain!**

**I'm fightin' in the rain!**

"Sorry, couldn't resist the joke." The blue-furred rabbit said to the readers.

He then covered the creepy guys' eyes with his web. Unable to see anything, they weren't able to see the punches given to them by the superhero. One by one, they were instantly knocked out. Buster panted after that. He then noticed Babs coming closer to him. Quickly, the blue-furred rabbit ran to the side of a nearby building.

"Hey, wait!" Babs exclaimed.

She looked at where the superhero ran away. There was no sight of him at all. She snapped her fingers, disappointed he disappeared like that.

"Sorry to disappear so quickly."

Babs yelped when she heard that and turned around. She sighed in relief when she saw Spider-Hare, hanging upside down from a rope of web he made from the nearby building. The rabbit was able to put his mask on this time.

"You know, it's the second time you've been in distress. Next time, though, just make sure you're not tied to some train tracks. That would be WAY too clichéd." Spider-Hare said.

"Oh, ha-ha." Babs said dryly. "But you know, it's also the second time you're saving me. If you keep doing that, I'll start thinking you're a superhero stalker." She said, smirking.

"Don't say it like that. It makes me look creepy." He said, wincing under his mask. "I was just in the neighborhood. That's all."

Babs sighed before smiling.

"Honestly, you're amazing." She said.

"Not everyone thinks I'm amazing or any other positive adjective like that."

"Well, you are amazing. That's something I can't deny."

"Well, that's AT LEAST one fan I have. Not much compared to the entire population of one big city like that, but still a good start."

She looked down, thinking about something. The pink-furred rabbit then looked back up, facing Spider-Hare who was still upside down.

"Can I at least thank you before you leave?" Babs asked.

Before he could even answer, she touched the part of his mask that was close to his neck.

"Stop. Don't do what I think you're doing." Spider-Hare said, worried she would want to know his identity.

"Just trust me, okay? Trust me. Everything's gonna be fine." Babs said, as tender as she could be.

"Hum... Okay." He shrugged, while still a bit worried.

Slowly, Babs rolled down the mask, uncovering the part with the mouth. She stopped until she reached the nose, not going any further. Then, while Spider-Hare was still upside down, the pink-furred rabbit leaned in and put her lips on his, kissing him. The superhero was taken by surprise when this happened. However, he mellowed down as he closed his eyes under his mask and enjoyed the kiss. Neither of them cared about the rain while this was happening.

This was quite a big deal for the blue-furred rabbit. Buster always had a crush on Babs. And now, she was kissing him. Actually, she was kissing his alter-ego, but to Buster, it still counted. On top of that, it was unlike anything he was ever dreaming of. Then again, being kissed by the girl of your dream while being upside down with the girl standing normally was something few people ever thought of.

From Babs' point of view, this was probably the best kiss she ever had. She dated several boys ever since her teenage days, including Arnold, Junior and some other guys. However, none of them ever kissed her like that, in a way that was filled with passion. There was something about that superhero that was making her feel different, although she couldn't exactly explain it. Whatever it was, it was just something she never felt before.

The kiss lasted for about twenty seconds. Soon enough, Babs stopped kissing the superhero. The pink-furred rabbit then put the mask back the way it was. As soon as she was done with the mask, Spider-Hare shot another rope of web to pull himself back to the top of the building, leaving quickly while doing so. As she looked at the heroic rabbit leaving, Babs smiled widely. At this moment, she had no idea just how happy Spider-Hare felt after receiving that kiss...

* * *

End of chapter.

I think it's safe to say that kiss has become one of the most famous kisses in the history of cinema. Anyway, next time, Spider-Hare will have to deal with the Dark Dragon again, during Thanksgiving.

The part where Buster talked to Plucky and Hamton about his alter-ego was something I planned to do two chapters ago. However, that previous chapter was long enough, so I decided to put it here.

When Bowser's reflection mentioned Neutron Industries, it's a reference to this universe's analogue to Stark Industries. Yeah, Jimmy Neutron will play Tony Stark/Iron Man in my Marvel fanmakes. Likewise, when Buster mentioned Captain Animation, it's a reference to this universe's analogue to Captain America. In this case, Mickey Mouse will play Cap in my Marvel fanmakes.

Read and review!


	9. Heated Fight on Thanksgiving

Billy Arratoon... Hum, no. Your idea simply doesn't work. At all.

Guest, some of these roles, I already casted them. As for the others, I might use them. Maybe.

PPG2009, like I said before, I'm neutral about Loonatics Unleashed. I don't hate it, but I don't care much about it either.

Chapter 9: Heated Fight on Thanksgiving

A few weeks passed since then. It was now Thanksgiving Day, a well-known holiday that takes place on November in the United States. It's a day where you spend time with your family, sharing a good dinner with them. However, on this Thanksgiving, a building was burning in flames.

At this moment, several firefighters were there, taking care of the fire and doing all their best to save the people stuck inside the building. Some cops were there too to help the firefighters.

"My baby's in there!" one woman yelled in panic to one of the firefighters. "I have to save him!"

"Hold on, madam!" the firefighter exclaimed, preventing the woman to go inside. "It's too dangerous, you could get killed!"

"But I can't let my baby burn like that!" she yelled once again.

"Look!" some citizen of New York said while pointing at the sky.

Everyone looked at where that citizen was pointing. Soon enough, they noticed Spider-Hare swinging around in the air. The superhero then arrived next to the building and immediately swung himself into one of the broken windows.

"Please... For the love of God... Save my baby!" the concerned mother yelled towards where Spider-Hare went.

Everyone around the building looked at it. For 20 seconds that almost seemed like 20 minutes, everyone was worried as there was no sign from either the superhero or the baby. Suddenly, one of the windows exploded in flame. The mother screamed in horror, thinking her baby was dead. All of sudden, Spider-Hare jumped from another window, avoiding another explosion that happened soon after. Using a rope of web, he landed softly on the ground and walked towards the mother. The superhero was carrying a little guy in his arms. Spider-Hare immediately gave the baby to his mother back.

"Your baby's alright. Quite surprising though, considering how dangerous that fire was." The rabbit said.

"Oh, thank God! You're alive!" she said while hugging her baby. Teary-eyed, she then looked at the superhero. "God bless you, Spider-Hare."

"Stop right there! You're under arrest!"

They turned to see a few cops coming. One of them pointed an accusing finger at the superhero.

"You're under arrest, Spider-Hare! You're coming with us." The cop said.

All of sudden, a scream was heard coming from the burning building. The scream seemed to come from a woman. Spider-Hare then knew someone was still stuck inside that building.

"Yeah, hum, I would love to argue with you about whether or not you should arrest me, but someone needs my help right now." The superhero said to the cop.

The latter sighed as he knew that woman in the building needed help.

"Okay fine, but come back here so I can take you in."

"Hum, I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

The cop sighed once again.

"Just go save her!" he said, motioning him to do so.

Immediately, Spider-Hare shoot some web to swing around and went back inside the building through another window. He looked around, trying to find the woman. It wasn't easy due to how much flame covered the whole place. He heard the woman screaming again.

"Where are you?"

She screamed one more time. Spider-Hare noticed a figure covered with a blanket in a nearby room.

"Don't panic! I'm coming to save you. Everything will be fine!" the rabbit said, trying to reassure the woman.

Avoiding the flames as much as he could, the superhero eventually arrived next to the woman, still covered with the blanket. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder, she turned around, screaming and revealing her face. Spider-Hare was taken by surprise when it turned out the woman was actually the Dark Dragon. The latter immediately punched his nemesis in the face, sending him hit his back against a burning wall. Spider-Hare groaned as he stood up.

"Man, heroism can be predictable at times, it's embarrassing!" the Dark Dragon said as he removed the blanket and threw it away.

Spider-Hare glared at the villain. He wouldn't be surprised if the Dark Dragon was the one responsible for the burning building. And considering he's able to breathe fire, that makes it even less surprising.

"I really hate you." Spider-Hare said, exasperated. "I really do."

"Please, you're not the first one to hate me." The Dark Dragon commented. "Anyway, do you remember the deal I've mentioned to you the other day? I hope so, because I wanna know your answer. Are you in or out?" he asked as he discreetly took a fireball-shaped bomb from his arsenal.

"Honestly, you're the one who's out, Dragon." Spider-Hare replied. "Out of your mind, to be exact!"

"Really?" The Dark Dragon said, unimpressed. "Out of your mind? That's the best answer you could come up with? Do you have any idea how corny this answer of yours sounds like? It sounds like what a character from an old Saturday Morning cartoon would say!" he exclaimed.

"Well... I'm Spider-Hare. It's practically my job to say corny lines and bad jokes to annoy the enemy. And it seems like I'm succeeding on that point." The superhero replied.

"Whatever..." the villain said, trying to forget about it. "Back to the present subject, that means you're refusing my proposal. In which case... you've made a big mistake!" he exclaimed as he threw his fireball-shaped bomb at the rabbit.

Much to the superhero's surprise, the bomb separated itself into several flying disks, with sharp blades attached to them. The flying disks went towards Spider-Hare.

"Oh, boy. This is the part where I have to go all Matrix on it. Get ready for the slow motion, toonsters." He said to the readers before facing the flying disks.

The rabbit jumped in the air, backflipping and using all of his agility to avoid the disks. They went past him as the superhero landed on the floor. He then saw the Dark Dragon charging at him. The villain punched the superhero several times. He then breathed fire at his enemy. Quickly, the rabbit jumped out of the way to avoid being roasted. The disks went back, although Spider-Hare managed to avoid them again. The Dark Dragon then tried to slash the rabbit with his claws. The latter barely managed to avoid getting hit by those claws. Quickly, Spider-Hare punched the villain in the face. Suddenly, a disk went by close to the rabbit, slashing a part of his left arm.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Alright, let's get this over with!" the rabbit said to himself, having enough of this fight.

Just as the Dark Dragon was about to breath fire once again, Spider-Hare was fast enough to kick the villain in the face, before kicking him in the stomach. The bad guy was sent flying away, landing a few feet away. He groaned as he stood up and got ready to continue the fight. However, he soon realized Spider-Hare was nowhere to be found, having left the building. The Dark Dragon was angry at that.

"You're really a pain in my butt!" he exclaimed, furiously.

* * *

A few hours later, Bowser was inside an elevator, going to his son's apartment. The dragon seemed tense and tired, still annoyed by the fight he had as the Dark Dragon with Spider-Hare. At this moment, Junior was cleaning up the apartment, with help from Babs, and Hamton. Jenny was there too, preparing the turkey for the Thanksgiving dinner. Buster, Junior, Plucky, and Hamton decided to celebrate Thanksgiving at the apartment. As such, Buster invited his aunt Jenny to come. Junior also invited his father. Both of them were of course to come and accepted the invitation. Babs was invited too. She gladly accepted, due to the fact she wasn't on good terms with her own family and it would be better to celebrate Thanksgiving with her boyfriend and her friends.

"Hurry up, Babs! Stop being silly!" Junior said as he was cleaning up the floor.

"Relax, lil' dragon." The pink-furred rabbit said, giggling.

While Hamton was busy helping Junior and Babs, he noticed Plucky sitting on the couch, watching television.

"Plucky, shouldn't you help us?" the pig asked.

"Nah. It's pretty obvious you guys are experts at cleaning up apartment while I'm just a newcomer at this. So I'll let you do your job while I'll be busy enjoying some TV entertainment." The duck replied, whistling innocently and causing the pig to sigh in annoyance.

They heard a buzzing sound, meaning someone arrived at the door.

"I have the feeling it's your father, Junior." Jenny said, smiling before going to answer the door.

Junior, Babs and Hamton were done cleaning the apartment.

"How do I look?" Babs asked to Junior.

"Beautiful. What about me?" the young dragon asked.

"You're fine."

Jenny opened the door, revealing Bowser standing up in front of it and holding a box in his hands. The dragon warmly smiled at the female cat.

"Mr. Koopa. It's nice to see you today." She said to him.

"Same to you, Ms. O'Hare." He said to her as they embraced for a few seconds. "Sorry to be a little late. I came with a fruitcake."

"Oh, that's great." She said before they went to where the others were.

"Hi, Papa. This is Babs Bunny. She's... Well, the 'mysterious girl' you kept referring to." Junior said while presenting Babs to Bowser.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Koopa." Babs said while shaking the dragon's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well. Finally! I get to see my son's girlfriend." Bowser said. "I can see you picked a pretty one." He added, making Junior a bit embarrassed and Babs giggle a bit. Then, the dragon thought about something. "Wait... Babs Bunny? Does... Does that mean you and Buster..."

"No relation." She quickly replied.

"Oh! I see. Sorry. I was just curious." He said, chuckling for a moment.

"No need to be sorry. You're the first one to ask that. I'm used to that." She said, shrugging.

"Alright, so the only one missing here is Buster." Jenny said. "I hope he won't be too late."

"Where is he?" Bowser asked.

"He's supposed to get the cranberry sauce."

Meanwhile, Spider-Hare was swinging around between the buildings. He came closer to the building where his apartment is. The superhero landed on the balcony of his room, making a loud sound on the ground. Jenny, Babs, Junior, Plucky, Hamton and Bowser heard that sound from where they were. They looked up at the staircases, arching an eyebrow at what they heard.

"What the heck?" Junior asked.

"Is Buster already here?" Babs asked, slightly confused.

"Buster? Are you there?" Jenny asked out loud.

The female cat and the dragon looked at each other before going up the stairs, checking if the blue-furred rabbit was already in his room. As Spider-Hare arrived in said room, the superhero removed his mask, revealing his identity as Buster Bunny. The rabbit then heard some noises coming closer to his door. Quickly, he jumped high in the air and hung onto the ceiling. He wouldn't let anyone besides Plucky and Hamton to see him with his Spider-Hare outfit. A few seconds later, Jenny and Bowser entered the room. They looked around and saw no sign of anyone there.

"Huh. Nobody is there." Bowser commented.

Looking down, Buster was trying all his best not to get noticed. All of sudden, he noticed something on his left arm. There was a bleeding mark coming from the scratch on his sleeve. It was the same bleeding mark he had from his fight with the Dark Dragon earlier that day. A drop of blood was about to fall down. The rabbit prayed they wouldn't see that drop falling.

"I have no idea what that sound was, but I don't think it matters much." Jenny said before leaving the room.

Bowser nodded at what she said. He looked around one more time before getting ready to leave as well. All of sudden, the drop of blood fell down on the floor. The dragon heard the sound it made and looked down. As he noticed the drop of blood on the floor, he immediately looked up. However, there was nothing at all on the ceiling. Bowser was getting more suspicious. He saw the door leading to the balcony. The dragon went at the balcony and looked around. There was nothing suspicious there. Bowser sighed before leaving the balcony, unaware that Buster had climb all the way to the top of the building to avoid getting noticed by Bowser. The rabbit sighed when he arrived there. So far, nobody was able to see him in his outfit at this moment. That was good enough to him.

* * *

Several minutes later, Buster arrived in the apartment, wearing his usual clothes as opposed to his Spider-Hare outfit.

"Hey, guys! Sorry for being late!" the rabbit said to his friends and family.

All of them smiled at his arrival.

"Buster, I'm glad you're finally here." Jenny said while hugging her nephew for a moment.

"Oh! And here's the cranberry sauce. I'm late because I had to beat an old lady with a stick just to get these." Buster said.

"Ah, that's a funny one." The female cat said, chuckling at what the rabbit said.

"No, really. I DID beat an old lady with a stick."

Jenny was shocked when she heard that. Buster snickered when he saw her face.

"Ah! Gotcha!" he exclaimed.

She sighed in amusement before putting the cranberry sauce on the counter.

"Now, we can begin. Everyone sits down while I bring the turkey." Jenny said.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Junior and Bowser were all sitting down around the table. Buster and Bowser were shaking hands while doing so. A few seconds later, Jenny put the turkey on the table. Everyone else looked at it in awe, eager to eat it.

"So, who should cut it first?" Hamton asked.

"Bowser, would you have the honor?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, why not?" the dragon shrugged before taking the utensils.

Right before he could do that, Jenny noticed something on Buster's arm.

"Buster? Is that blood on your sleeve?" she asked.

"Oh, well... I just got an accident earlier. That's all. I'm sure I can repair that sleeve." He replied.

She came nearby and rolled his sleeve, revealing the bleeding mark.

"Oh, my goodness! It's huge. How did you get it?"

"Just... Just some bike messenger who accidentally hit me without looking where he was going." The rabbit replied.

"Let me get the first aid kit. I won't let you celebrate Thanksgiving in your new apartment while your arm is bleeding." The female cat said before getting the first aid kit.

Bowser couldn't help but focus on that bleeding mark the rabbit had. The more he thought about it, the more he thought about the fight he had with Spider-Hare earlier that day. The superhero got a bleeding mark on his left arm during the fight, just like the blue-furred rabbit had at the moment. The dragon was getting more troubled when he thought about it.

"What was it that caused that mark again?" Bowser calmly asked the rabbit.

"Some bike messenger. He wasn't looking where he was going." Buster replied again.

Thinking more and more about it, Bowser knew the rabbit was lying. This could only mean one thing. And if it is true, then the dragon couldn't stay there any longer. With some nervousness, he dropped the utensils on the table and stood up, getting the attention from everyone around the table.

"Hum... I... Sorry, but I have to go. There's something important I have to do. The dragon said as he was about to leave.

Everyone else was confused to hear that. Junior, on the other hand, was more shocked than confused.

"Wait, what? Papa, you really have to go?" the young dragon asked.

"Sorry, Junior. I really have to go now." His father replied before looking at Jenny. "Sorry for not getting a chance at eating a turkey. Maybe next time."

The dragon left the apartment, making his way towards the elevator. In disbelief, Junior immediately left the table and caught up to Bowser, before the latter could enter the elevator.

"Papa, what's wrong with you? You just can't leave from a Thanksgiving dinner like that!" Junior exclaimed.

"Sorry, Junior. Like I said, I have to go now." Bowser said.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that already. But please, you finally get to meet my girlfriend for the first time and all of sudden you're leaving. Do you have any idea how important she is to me?"

Bowser was getting impatient by his son's attitude, so he decided to be frank with him.

"Oh, yeah, sure. She must be important to you, son. But honestly, this is the kind of woman who's not following you because of your personality."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Junior asked, confused.

"Women are pretty much the same. They seduce you with their charms and all. But then, come one day when they abandon you like an old dirty rag that's become useless. Your mother was like that. Watch out for that pink rabbit. That's all I've got to say." Bowser replied before entering the elevator.

"You can't be serious, Papa!" Junior exclaimed, having a hard time believing his father would say that about his girlfriend.

"I'm only saying the truth!" The dragon snapped right before the elevator closed itself.

At the same time, everyone else in the apartment heard what the father and the son were saying to each other. Babs looked down, far from liking what they were talking about. All the others didn't like it much either. The atmosphere was quite awkward. Some seconds later, Junior came back in the apartment. He noticed everyone else looking at him.

"Let me guess. You heard us?" the young dragon asked them.

"Yes. Every single word from you and that jerk." Babs said glaring at him.

The pink-furred rabbit put on her coat, not wanting to stay there any longer. She then made her way towards the door.

"Hey! That jerk happens to be my Papa!" Junior snapped, offended by what his girlfriend said. "One day, I'll become about as much rich and powerful as he is, so you better shut it." He said to her.

"Bowser Koopa Jr.!" Jenny exclaimed, offended by what she just heard.

"Sorry for leaving so soon, Aunt Jenny." Babs sadly said to the female cat before leaving.

Buster sighed at that. This Thanksgiving dinner didn't went as well as he hoped it would and things were getting less pleasant.

"So, who wants some turkey?" Plucky asked, gleefully rubbing his hands together.

Everyone else present in the apartment just frowned at him.

"What?" the duck asked.

* * *

End of chapter.

As if like there weren't enough trouble as it is, there will be more trouble coming soon for the rabbit...

Read and review!


	10. What Was Your Answer?

Thanks for the suggestion, Nightw2. I'll use it when I'll do that fanmake.

Guest, I can use Popeye as McAlister. However, I can't use Ed, Edd and Eddy as Jimbo, Dolph and Kerney. They don't really fit as bullies. They're more fitting as victims of bullies, to be honest. Also, already got someone to play Frink.

Anonymous, I don't feel like doing that idea for a couple of reasons.

Chapter 10: What Was Your Answer?

A while after leaving the apartment, Bowser was in his manor. He was standing next to the fireplace. Ever since he realized Buster was also Spider-Hare, his mind wasn't doing well. His archenemy was also his son's best friend, the young rabbit he admired, someone with a bright future... That someone was also the one guy he despised the most. The dragon felt very conflicted there.

"We get a chance to win here." A voice was heard.

The Dark Dragon's mask was on some nearby chair. Bowser was imagining his alter-ego talking to him once again. This time, however, he imagined his voice coming from his mask. Again, this was all only happening in his deluded mind.

"By attacking Buster Bunny, we attack on Spider-Hare." The voice said.

"No." Bowser said, sounding ashamed. "I just can't do that."

"Don't forget, Bowser. He's still our enemy! That's what matter the most."

"What am I supposed to do, huh?" Bowser asked in disbelief as he turned to face the mask. "I just don't know, now."

"It's quite simple. He needs to suffer. The more he suffers, the more he wishes he would die." The voice replied.

"But how is he supposed to suffer?" the dragon asked.

"Not physically. That's too easy and not enough of an impact. He needs to suffer through the heart..." the voice said, sinisterly.

* * *

Later that same night, at the O'Hare house, Jenny was in her bedroom. She was kneeling near her bed, praying in front of a picture of her beloved husband, Bucky O'Hare.

"Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors." She prayed. "And lead us not into temptation..."

BOOM!

Suddenly, the wall behind her exploded and was replaced by flames, causing the female cat to scream in panic. She turned around, only to be shocked when she saw the Dark Dragon appearing with his Koopa Clown Car. She screamed in horror at his sight.

"But deliver us!" Jenny screamed in terror.

"The prayer's not done yet. Finish it." The Dark Dragon ordered.

She said nothing, still terrified to see this happening at the moment.

"Did you hear me? FINISH IT!" he roared.

"FROM EVIL!" she yelled, still in terror while the villain was laughing menacingly at her.

Later on, Buster arrived at the hospital, trying as much as he could to not panic. He learned his aunt arrived at the hospital and rushed to it as fast as he could to see how she was at the moment. The rabbit learned from the receptionist which room she was in and immediately searched for it. It didn't take long for Buster to find the room. He found Jenny lying on a bed, still in shock by what happened earlier. She was surrounded by a few medics, trying all their best to help her.

"Aunt Jenny!" Buster exclaimed at her sight.

"She's gonna be okay." A female medic said to him, trying to reassure him.

"What happened? Just what happened, Aunt Jenny?"

"Listen, she needs some rest, so please leave right now. We'll take care of her." The female medic said as she motioned Buster to leave the room.

"Those eyes... Those diabolical red eyes..." Jenny said, still as terrified.

Just as he left the room, Buster heard what his aunt just said. A few seconds later, he arrived next to some wall in some hallway and rested his head against said wall. The blue-furred rabbit kept thinking about what Jenny said. 'Those diabolical red eyes'. He was speechless when he realized what this meant, and not in a good way. Since the Dark Dragon also had red eyes, this could only mean one thing.

"He knows my identity..." Buster said to himself.

The blue-furred rabbit became more nervous the more he thought about it. His archenemy was aware of his secret identity. He attacked the rabbit's aunt just to attack him personally. Buster felt guiltier when he thought about Jenny being at the hospital because of him. This was far from an ideal situation to him.

* * *

Several hours later, Jenny was sleeping in her room at the hospital. The medics allowed Buster to come in her room as long as he wouldn't wake her up. For a long while, the blue-furred rabbit was sitting on a chair, looking at his aunt. He grabbed Jenny's hand, holding it tightly, but not too much to wake her up.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Jenny." He said. "I'm deeply sorry..." he added, looking ashamed about what happened.

The next day, Jenny was still in her hospital room, sleeping. Buster came to watch for her again. At the end of the afternoon, someone else arrived in the room. It was none other than Babs. She heard about what happened to Jenny, so she came to visit as soon as she could. The pink-furred rabbit came with a bunch of flowers, thinking the female cat would enjoy them.

"How is she today?" Babs asked while putting the flowers on a nearby desk.

"Fine. They said she'll be fine. She's been sleeping all day, so I wouldn't worry too much about her." Buster replied.

"Thank goodness." Babs said, sighing in relief.

"So... How have you been? I mean, since the Thanksgiving dinner... Are you feeling alright?" the blue-furred rabbit asked.

"Yeah, though I still feel bad for leaving Aunt Jenny and then this happened." She replied, feeling upset about it.

"What about Junior? Have you talked to him again?"

"Well, he called me, but I haven't replied yet."

"Because you think he was a jerk?"

"A little bit of that, but there's another reason I haven't replied yet." Babs said, hesitantly.

"So... What's that other reason?" Buster asked.

"Well... there's someone else I'm in love with."

"Oh." Buster said, not expecting to hear that. "Do I know the guy's name?"

"Hum... I don't know if it is the right time to mention it." Babs said, a little bit nervous.

"No way. Go on! You've picked my curiosity." Buster said, a bit eager to know the answer.

"Okay... But first, you promise me not to laugh about it." She said, sternly.

"What? Is it something to be embarrassed about?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Depending on who you ask, it could be embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it. I promise I won't laugh about it." He said while holding his hand in the air for a brief moment.

"Okay then..." She then thought of a good way to reveal to him who she fell in love with. The pink-furred rabbit then thought about one way to do so. "The funny thing about this guy is the fact... Well, he saved my life twice and I have no idea what's his real name."

"Oh... You mean HIM." He said, smirking as he guessed the answer.

"You're laughing!" she said, giggling while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"No, I'm not!" he said, defensively. "I haven't said any 'Ha', 'Hi', 'Ho' or such. To be honest, I can see why you like Spider-Hare. He's a pretty cool guy."

In reality, Buster couldn't help but be REALLY glad to see Babs in love with Spider-Hare. After all, the superhero was also the blue-furred rabbit. Even though it wasn't the same identity, it was still the same individual. As such, having his crush being in love with his alter-ego was something he wouldn't say no to.

"Yeah, but you think he deserves being called an outlaw and such?" Babs asked.

"Not really. I think he's more of a hero than a villain. I mean, I know Spider-Hare well enough."

"You do?"

"Yeah. After all, I'm the guy who takes all the pictures of him for the Daily Muppet. I have met him a few times because he wanted to compliment me on the good work I've done with the pictures I've taken." Buster said, lying about his true connection with Spider-Hare. "Although he's not too fond of what those old hecklers are saying about him. I gotta say, the few times I've talked to him, he's a really nice guy."

"Just per curiosity, has he talked about me?" the pink-furred rabbit asked.

"Yeah. The last time we talked, he mentioned something about you."

"What was it he said?"

"Well..." Buster thought about it and then realized something. He could take this opportunity to tell Babs how he personally feels about her. Thinking about it, he was becoming more nervous. However, it felt like a 'now or never' situation, so he may as well just do it at once. "Well, he... He asked me my opinion on you."

"Oh. So... What was your answer?" she asked, curious about it.

The blue-furred rabbit gulped as he tried to remove all the nervousness he had. It was time for him to tell his feelings for her right now.

"Hum... I said... 'Spider-Hare, Babs isn't a rabbit like any other. She's much more than that. She's simply the most wonderful girl there is. When you look into her eyes, you feel like you've reached the highest point in terms of beauty. And I don't mean what she looks like, even though she's really pretty, but also what she's like as a person. Babs is unique. There's not a single person I know who is just like her. Someone so strong and yet so kind. Someone who is too modest about the talent she has. Someone who has a great passion for acting and is willing to keep working hard to develop that talent of hers. She's had a lot of personal problems in her life, of which I won't go into details, and yet she somehow still manages to find the strength to continue on and getting over those obstacles. I could go on and on, but... I think I've said enough to show how wonderful and unique she is.' That's... That's about it, as far as I can remember." He finished.

The blue-furred rabbit looked down after he was done talking. At this moment, Babs was speechless. She looked at Buster as if like it was really hard to believe what she just heard. The pink-furred rabbit kept staring at the blue-furred rabbit. Of all the things he could have said, she didn't expect him to say all of that at all. Babs blinked her eyes a few times while thinking about what Buster just said.

"You really think all of that about me?" she asked.

"A hundred percent for sure." He said as he briefly looked back at her before looking back at the floor.

Babs was still quite surprised to hear that from the blue-furred rabbit. As the latter was still looking down, he felt something holding onto his hand. He looked up and noticed Babs holding tightly his hand with her own. Her eyes seemed to be filled with joy. Her cheeks were also blushing. Buster was shocked to see that. She was holding HIS hand. She was blushing at HIM. Sure enough, he started to blush as well.

Both rabbits however were unaware that Jenny was awake. She made no noise as she didn't want to disturb them. The female cat then smiled, happy to see this happening to her nephew.

All of sudden, someone arrived in the room. That someone was Junior, bringing some flowers with him as well. He also heard about what happened to Jenny, so he came to visit her. However, his smile disappeared as he noticed Babs holding Buster's hand. The rabbits then noticed the young dragon and immediately pulled away their hands from each other. All of sudden, the atmosphere was more awkward in the room.

"Hi, Junior." Buster said, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Hum... Hi, Buster." The young dragon said, not able to ignore what he just saw.

* * *

One hour later, Junior was back at his mansion. Suddenly, he heard some strange noises. He walked around, trying to find the source of those noises. The young dragon then heard some sort of evil laugh. He looked up the stairs, wondering if his father was there.

"Papa! Are you there?" the young dragon asked.

Several seconds later, Bowser arrived from some room at the end of the stairs. He looked down, staring at his son.

"Yes, Junior. Is there anything you want?" the dragon asked.

Junior thought about the strange noises he heard, but he decided to forget about those. There was something else that mattered more at the moment.

"I should have taken what you said about Babs more seriously, because you were right. She DID abandon me." He sighed sadly

Bowser sighed sadly as well, feeling bad for his son.

"I'm sorry, Junior. Really sorry."

"Don't need to be. She's in love with Buster, now."

Bowser's eyes widened after he heard what his son just said.

"Wait... She loves Buster? But... Does he love her back?" he asked.

"If he loves her back? He always had since elementary school. It's so obvious, it comes close to the most clichéd of all romance stories." Junior replied.

Bowser then thought about it for a moment before going down the stairs, joining his son.

"Listen, Junior. I know it must hard for you right now. I've been through that before. And I gotta say... I have to apologize. I mean, I wasn't always there for you." The dragon said as he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"No need to apologize, Papa. You're a busy man. I can understand that business comes first." His son said.

"That's no excuse coming from a father. I've always been proud of you, son. I've just never showed that much. However, I will make it up to you. I will make sure you get what you deserve, Junior." Bowser said before hugging his son.

Junior shrugged before hugging back his father. He may no longer have a girlfriend, but at least he still had his father...

* * *

Later on, it was nighttime as Buster was still in Jenny's hospital room. The blue-furred rabbit was sleeping on a nearby chair. Jenny, on the other hand, was awake. She smirked as she tried to wake up her nephew.

"Wake up, Buster. Wake up now." Buster slowly woke up and looked at his aunt. She noticed how tired he was. "You should go back to your apartment, Buster. You look like you need some rest."

"But I don't wanna leave ya alone." The blue-furred rabbit replied.

"Don't worry about me. I'm getting all the care I need here." The female cat said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, because you're doing way too much. I mean, college, job, spending time with me. You're not a superhero like Captain Animation, you know that?"

Buster chuckled at that.

"If this was a movie, they'd probably use that quote for the trailer."

"Sure, if you say so, dear." She said, rolling her eyes in amusement. "By the way, that's quite something you said to Babs, today."

"Wait a second... You heard me say that? You were supposed to be asleep!"

"I wasn't that tired." Jenny said, smirking. "Boy, I still remember when her family moved to her neighborhood. Both of you were only six years old. I will always remember when you saw her for the first time that day. You whispered to me 'Aunt Jenny, please tell me... Isn't that an angel?' while you were standing close to me."

"Wait... Did I really say that? Oh, man. That sounds so corny." Buster said, feeling embarrassed he said that.

"Nah, that's cute." The female cat said, trying to reassure him. "I think you two would make a great couple. And I'm not saying that because you're my nephew."

"Eh, she's with Junior, now." He said, sighing.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, judging from what happened recently." Jenny replied.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure if she would want to be with me."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Buster. Just ask her for a date, she'll get to know you better and you two will see if you're meant for each other. I know love isn't an easy thing to handle, but when it comes to the point everyone else can see your feelings for her, you gotta just do it." She said, trying to encourage.

Buster nodded at what she just said. However, there's something she said that got his attention. She said 'everyone else can see your feelings for her'. If everyone else can see his feelings for her, then Buster just realized something that made him extremely worried.

"Hum... I gotta do something important. I'll be back in a minute!" the blue-furred rabbit exclaimed as he left the room as quick as possible.

Rushing towards the nearest phone, Buster dialed a number after putting some money in it. He waited anxiously for his call to be answered.

"Please, answer the phone, Babs..."

"Hi, you've called Babs Bunny. Unfortunately, I'm not here to answer you, so please leave a message." Babs' voice was heard saying that through the phone.

The blue-furred rabbit sighed before talking to leave a message.

"Hello, Babs. It's me, Buster. I was calling to see if you were alright. Hum... Please call me back as soon as you can. And hum... Try to avoid going into any dark alley, especially at night..."

All of sudden, Buster was interrupted when he heard someone answering his call. Unfortunately, whoever answered it was laughing evilly. The blue-furred rabbit was horrified when he recognized that evil laugh. The one thing he dreaded the most at the moment was happening for real.

"Sorry, Spider-Hare, but your girlfriend is in another castle." The Dark Dragon was heard sinisterly saying through the phone.

Gritting his teeth with anger, Buster held the phone tightly in his hand, getting closer to crush it.

"What have you done to her?" the blue-furred rabbit asked, with rage coming through his voice.

* * *

End of chapter.

Yeah, folks. The next chapter will be, as usual, the final fight between the hero and the villain. Get ready for lots of action next time.

I've tried to make sure Buster's declaration to Babs would be different enough from Peter's declaration to MJ, because there's not one guy who would admit his feelings to some girl in the same way some other guy would do it to some other girl. I think I was able to make it good enough here.

In the movie, Aunt May said Peter wasn't like Superman. Here, I decided to make another Marvel reference by having Jenny mentioning this universe's equivalent of Captain America, since Cap is pretty much the Marvel equivalent of the Man of Steel.

The Dark Dragon's last line at the end of this chapter is a reference to a well-known quote said by Toad in the first "Super Mario Bros." game. I simply could NOT resist making that joke when I got the idea, especially since Bowser is the one making it.

Read and review!


	11. Spider-Hare vs the Dark Dragon

Kingsmen, I wouldn't say the third movie is necessarily better than the reboot. They're both good movies on their own, although I personally prefer the third movie over the reboot.

Guest, SpongeBob doesn't fit Buttercup. At ALL. I've already got some characters to play Sparks and Big Baby. I really don't see Donkey Kong as that monkey for various reasons, neither do I really see the Warners playing those peas. Also, it always looked like a beard to me and always will be, so I won't call it by something else other than a beard.

Chapter 11: Spider-Hare vs. the Dark Dragon

At night, Babs was sleeping, unaware of where she was. At this moment, she was wearing her pajama and her bathrobe. After a while, she slowly woke up. The pink-furred rabbit sat up while yawning. She then stood up and walked in one way. Rubbing her eyes, she was unaware of the fact she was walking in midair. Babs looked down and shrugged before looking up. She then stopped in her tracks, her eyes widened. The pink-furred rabbit looked down and she was literally slack-jawed when she realized she was in midair. Noticing a near platform, Babs immediately ran back there before she could fall. Her heart started pounding heavily. She then sighed in relief.

"Now, wait a minute. Where the heck I am?" she wondered to herself.

Looking around, Babs realized she was on top of some bridge.

"Okay. Either I'm a heavy sleeper as well as a sleepwalker... or I've been kidnapped by the bad guy of this flick."

All of sudden, the Dark Dragon flied past her, laughing evilly.

"Don't you just love it when someone answers your question right away? It's quite convenient." Babs said to the readers.

The Dark Dragon then flied near some tramway car filled with children and a couple of adults accompanying them. All of them looked worried and scared as they watched the villain flying near them.

"The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the dragon and took the spider out!" he said in a sing-song tone. "I like that version better than the original!"

Meanwhile, Plucky and Hamton were strolling on the streets nearby.

"So, where were your parents during Thanksgiving?" Hamton asked the duck.

"They won some vacation to Hawaii and decided to go there during Thanksgiving." The duck replied. "What about your parents?"

"My dad got an accident, so he was forced to stay at some hospital. My mom stayed at the hospital with him. They insisted that I spend Thanksgiving with you guys."

"I see. Well, I gotta say, it's a great night we're having in New York City. There's no way this could ever be ruined in any way, shape or form."

Suddenly, the Dark Dragon threw some bombs at a couple of buildings near the bridge. The explosion caused some cars to lose control and ram into each other. At the same time, Plucky and Hamton were forced to duck because of that explosion. They stood up as they looked at the damage being done.

"Sometimes, I wish I could just shut my mouth." Plucky said, groaning.

Meanwhile, Spider-Hare landed on top of some building that was close to the bridge, but still a little bit far away. The superhero looked at the wreck his enemy was doing.

"Can't this guy just take some vacation from doing some bad guy stuff once in a while?" Spider-Hare rhetorically asked, complaining about what was happening right now.

Unfortunately, one of the buildings destroyed by the explosion was in charge of the tramway car. As such, the cable supporting said tramway car was cut, sending it down. Everyone inside the tramway car screamed. The Dark Dragon then caught the tramway car's cable and dragged it with him. At the same time, Spider-Hare was building a giant slingshot with his web. Literally.

"Let's hope this works." He said to himself.

The rabbit cut the rope of web keeping the slingshot from throwing him and was then sent flying in the air. Some seconds later, Spider-Hare landed above the bridge. He then looked up. The superhero saw the Dark Dragon holding the cable to the tramway car in one hand, and Babs on the other. The pink-furred rabbit was panicking, although not as much as the children inside the tramway car.

"There you are, Spider-Hare! I was wondering when you would finally show up." The Dark Dragon said.

"Yeah, I'm here!" the superhero said with determination. "What do you want with them?"

"We're gonna some sort of test here. Let's see if a moronic hero such as you will win against a big bad such as myself who is proposing a sadistic choice. What's that sadistic choice, you may ask? Well, let's see if you're gonna let die the gal who holds your heart... or those children, in which case they won't live long enough to see the next episode of whatever garbage cartoon they're watching these days." The villain replied.

"It's not worth risking their lives. They don't deserve that!" Spider-Hare exclaimed in annoyance.

"Everyone makes choices. Time to make yours!" the Dark Dragon exclaimed as he let go of both the tramway car and Babs.

All of them were screaming as they fell. Thinking quickly, Spider-Hare jumped to the side where Babs was falling. He quickly caught her. The rabbit then shot a web of rope and swung towards the tramway car while Babs was holding onto him. Arriving just in time, Spider-Hare caught the cable, holding the tramway car. While all of this was going, Plucky and Hamton were watching it from one end of the bridge.

"Oh, dear! We should do something to help him!" The pig said, worried.

"Oh, yeah? And what should we do? We don't have any super-powers!" Plucky snapped.

"Well... Hum... We could always call the Fantastic Tunes." Hamton suggested.

"As much as I would love to meet the Avian Torch, I don't think their phone number is in the phone book. Plus, I'm pretty sure they're too busy traveling in some alternate dimension. At least that's what I've heard of."

"Then, what could we do?"

Plucky shrugged before looking around. He arched an eyebrow when he noticed an abandoned boat. He pondered about it. The duck then quickly measured the size of the boat. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"I know what we could do! We could... take this boat, and travel to Hawaii! My parents told me how much of a great place it is." Plucky said.

"Why don't we just use it so the tramway car can land in a safe place? It seems large enough to support it." The pig said.

"Fine." The duck sighed. "But if anyone asks, I'M the one who came up with this idea."

"Why?"

"Because I have more fans than you. That's why."

The pig then looked at the readers in confusion.

"Come on! We've got no time to waste!" Plucky exclaimed as he grabbed Hamton by the hand and went to the boat.

Back with Spider-Hare, the superhero noticed his web would let go at any moment now.

"Great. It's about to get worse." He commented. "I'll bet the Fantastic Tunes... Well, actually, no. They COULD have done better. The Piggy Thing would have had no problem whatsoever with that trolley, being one of the strongest toons on this planet. Mr. Haretastic would have had no trouble saving Babs with his super-stretching powers. As for the Avian Torch and the Invisible Rabbit, with pyrokinetic talents for the former, and invisibility and force field generating powers for the latter, they could have at least kept the Dark Dragon pre-occupied long enough for the other two to finish their jobs. Still, I suppose they're conveniently busy on another adventure to keep the action focused on me."

"Less talking, more rescuing!" Babs exclaimed to the superhero.

"Oops! Sorry."

"Hey, guys!"

The rabbits looked down to see a boat coming closer to where they were. The boat was driven by two familiar faces.

"We're coming with a boat, so don't worry too long!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Plucky! Hamton!" Babs exclaimed at their sight.

"_Thanks, guys. I owe you one._" Spider-Hare thought, thankful for his friends.

Soon enough, the superhero and the pink-furred rabbit heard some noises above. They saw the Dark Dragon getting closer to them with his Koopa Clown Car.

"Okay, listen to me, Babs! Climb down right now!" Spider-Hare said to her.

"What if I fall? I've done crazy things in my life, but nothing like this!" Babs replied.

"Just trust me about it. I know you can do it!"

Babs took a deep breath at that moment.

"Okay, I'll try my best." She said as she started climbing down the cable.

While she was climbing down, the Dark Dragon flied nearby fast and punched Spider-Hare. He came back and punched the superhero again. This caused Spider-Hare to accidentally release the cable. Quickly, the rabbit took a hold of it with his hand and prevented the tramway car from falling down. All the children were still panicking. As for Babs, this caused her to fall off the cable. Fortunately, she managed to take a hold on the edge of the tramway car, hanging on for her dear life.

"Oh, dear! I don't think he's gonna make it!" Hamton exclaimed, worried.

"Of course, he's gonna make it! This is just the first movie!" Plucky snapped.

The Dark Dragon then smirked as he summoned a pair of blades at the front of his Koopa Clown Car.

"Let's see if you can enjoy the afterlife!" the villain exclaimed as he flied towards the superhero, aiming his blades at him.

Before the Dark Dragon could hit Spider-Hare with his blade, he suddenly received some heavy object on his head. Groaning in pain, the villain turned around to see where that thing came from.

"Up here, you asshole!"

He looked up and saw a group of people gathered on the bridge. All of them were throwing stuffs at the Dark Dragon.

"Leave Spider-Hare alone, you jerk!" one citizen of New York City as he threw some box at the villain.

"How dare you attack someone who's trying to save some kids! You should go in Hell!"

"You bastard! Stop messing around with Spider-Hare! When you mess with him, you mess with all of New York!"

"Spider-Hare's a hero! You, on the other hand, are just a jerk full of crap who deserves to get locked away forever!"

Annoyed by the citizens of New York City supporting Spider-Hare like that, as well as by the various objects they were throwing at him, the Dark Dragon tried all his best to avoid the objects being thrown.

"Do you realize what a supremely bad idea it is to get on the, well, worse side of somebody who has super-strength, can breathe fire AND has a massive stockpile of high-tech weapons?" the villain growled in anger.

"Yeah, and we don't give a crap about how dangerous it is if it means helping Spider-Hare!" one of the citizens yelled at the Dark Dragon.

At this moment, Spider-Hare was able to slowly let the tramway car land on the boat driven by Plucky and Hamton. Babs let go of the edge of the tramway car and fell on her feet in the boat. Soon, all the kids and the adults accompanying them got out of the tramway car and cheered at Spider-Hare. The superhero was pleased to see they were all safe.

"We did it! We helped Spider-Hare to save them all!" Hamton cheered.

"Yeah! Who said powerless people weren't able to be as much helpful as superheroes?" Plucky said with a grin.

All of sudden, though, Babs noticed the Dark Dragon flying back towards Spider-Hare.

"Watch out, Spider-Hare!" she yelled at him.

The superhero didn't have time to react as the Dark Dragon threw a lasso at him and dragged him away. Several seconds later, the villain flied near some abandoned building. With his lasso, he let go of Spider-Hare, who was thrown against the building. The superhero ended up going through the wall, leaving a hole at that place...

* * *

Inside the building, Spider-Hare tried to break his fall by using his webs. However, he wasn't able to do so as he crashed into a half-finished brick wall and landed on the floor. As the rabbit tried to stand up, one of the Dark Dragon's bomb arrived next to him.

"This is gonna..." the superhero began to say.

BOOM!

The bomb exploded, harming Spider-Hare in a painful way. The superhero landed a few feet away. His costume was in bad shape. Half of his mask was destroyed, partially showing his face. Buster groaned in pain at the moment. Suddenly, the Dark Dragon appeared in front of him.

"Look at you, you pathetic creature. You're in terrible shape. That's what happens when you mess with the Dark Dragon!" the villain exclaimed. "And you aren't done with me yet..."

"Stop it. I'm so tired by you and your insane schemes..." Buster said in annoyance.

In response to that, the Dark Dragon slashed his claws at the rabbit. The latter tried to stand up, only to the villain jumping on him and crushing him against his butt. Buster screamed in pain at that. The rabbit managed to get the villain to stop crushing him and backed away. All of sudden, the Dark Dragon concealed himself inside of his shell and spun away in the air, hitting the superhero several times. Buster held his face in pain. He then noticed the villain charging at him. Quickly, the superhero made one big web to prevent the Dark Dragon from going any further. Roaring in annoyance by the web, the villain breathed fire to destroy the web and went after Spider-Hare.

The superhero tried to swing away with his ropes of web. Unfortunately, his archenemy grabbed him as soon as he was in midair and threw him to the ground. The Koopa Clown Car reappeared, causing the Dark Dragon to jump back into it. The villain disappeared inside the vehicle. Said vehicle then turned upside down. This somehow caused a huge black ball to appear from it, landing on the floor and rolling towards Buster.

"_What the... When the heck was this thing able to do that?_" the superhero wondered, as he never saw the Koopa Clown Car do that before.

Buster didn't care about asking that, only caring about avoiding the ball. He ran as fast as he could. However, the ball kept rolling towards him. Buster thought of only one thing to do. The rabbit quickly jumped over the ball, which then crashed into a nearby wall. Buster was catching his breath. This fight was exhausting him. The Dark Dragon then jumped in front of him. The villain breathed fire at the rabbit. The latter yelped as he jumped in the air and landed on a nearby wall. His archenemy punched on the wall. His punch was so powerful, it caused Buster to fall from the wall. The Dark Dragon immediately punched his opponent in the face, sending him face first on the ground.

"You're tired yet?" the Dark Dragon asked.

"I was tired even before the fight!" Buster exclaimed in annoyance.

"Good..." the Dark Dragon said, smirking evilly.

The villain grabbed the rabbit by the neck and slashed his back. The superhero screamed in pain once again. After struggling for a while, he managed to get himself free from the Dark Dragon's hand. Buster then kicked him in the stomach. The villain groaned a little bit, but not long before breathing fire at his opponent again. Buster made some backflips to avoid being roasted. Thinking quickly, he got an idea. The rabbit built a slingshot with his web and summoned a bomb from out of nowhere. He used the slingshot to throw the bomb at the villain. Unfortunately, the Dark Dragon simply slapped the bomb away, causing it to explode on some nearby wall. Shocked to see that, Buster threw more bombs at him. The villain kept slapping them away while making his way to the superhero.

"Oh, crud." The rabbit gulped.

Once again, the Dark Dragon spun around with his shell, hitting the rabbit several times in a row. Not wasting any time, he then jumped on him and crushed him with his butt for the second time. The Dark Dragon grabbed Buster and punched him hard enough to send him fly away to the other end of the floor. The rabbit was lying on his stomach, feeling pain through his body. With all his strength left, Buster tried to raise his hand in the air to shoot some web. Suddenly, the Dark Dragon appeared and crushed Buster's hand with his foot.

"No more web-shooting from you, Spider-Hare." The Dark Dragon said, menacingly. "You've done a terrible mistake recently. You've been thinking only about you, never caring about the potential we could have if we allied together to rule over everyone else. If it weren't for your selfishness, I would have given your girlfriend a nice little death. By that, I mean something without much pain and done at once. HOWEVER, since you've managed to make me angry beyond everything, I'm going to kill her as slow as possible and she will suffer with ALL the pain in the world..." he said sinisterly.

Hearing this, Buster looked up at the villain. The rabbit gritted his teeth with rage, with his eyes filled with fire. The Dark Dragon had done so many horrible things so far, many of which affected the rabbit one way or another. However, just hearing him threatening to kill Babs again was the last straw for the superhero.

"It's time for me to finish you off before going to see your dear Babsy." The villain added before aiming his claws at the rabbit.

Suddenly, Buster unstuck his hand from being crushed by the villain's foot and grabbed the Dark Dragon's hand, preventing him from slashing him. After a moment where he struggled to keep the claws from doing him any harm, the rabbit then quickly gave an uppercut to the villain, sending him landing near a wall. The superhero didn't waste any time as he used his web-shooters to tie his archenemy on the floor. Buster knew it wouldn't stop him forever, but it was enough just for the next step. The rabbit shot several ropes of web on the wall and pulled them. This caused the wall to fall towards the Dark Dragon, just as the latter managed to free himself from the web. The villain was crushed under the wall.

Slowly, the Dark Dragon was able to get himself free from that wall, which certainly managed to weaken him. Before the villain could do his next move, Buster swung by and grabbed his archenemy by the shoulder, using all his strength to do so. The rabbit threw him against the wall on some platform. Soon after, he landed next to the villain and grabbed him the throat. Letting all his rage out, the superhero started punching the Dark Dragon in the face a dozen times.

"LEAVE! HER! ALONE! YOU! MONSTER!" Buster screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Buster! Stop that!" the Dark Dragon shouted with a weaker tone of voice, holding his hand in front of him to stop the rabbit from punching anymore.

The superhero was surprised to see that. He didn't expect the villain to react like that. Slowly, the latter grabbed his mask and removed it. Buster was shocked as he recognized the Dark Dragon's identity.

"Mr... Mr. Koopa?" Buster said as he released his throat, confused to see Bowser being the Dark Dragon.

"Thank goodness, Buster! I'm so glad to see you." Bowser said in relief.

"Wait... Mr. Koopa, YOU'RE the one who killed those people at the festival."

"It wasn't my fault! The Dark Dragon forced me to kill them!" Bowser exclaimed, talking as if the villain was someone else. "Please! Protect me from that scum!"

"...Are you serious? I mean... You've tried to kill my aunt. You've even tried to kill Babs!" the rabbit exclaimed.

"I've never tried to kill you, though. I would never try to kill you." The dragon said to the rabbit. Discreetly, Bowser pushed on a button on his armor. This caused his Koopa Clown Car to silently come behind the superhero. "I knew at some point you would be able to save me, Buster Bunny. As it turns out, I was right. I've made the right choice to count on you." He said while standing up, his arms opened wide. "You've always been like another son to me, Buster. All I can hope for is for you to consider me like a father to you." Bowser added, smiling.

Buster had some doubts about whether he should trust Bowser or not. Maybe he was sincere. Or maybe he was just lying. One thing was sure for the rabbit though.

"Sorry, but I already have a father. His name is Bucky... Captain Bucky O'Hare." Buster firmly said.

Hearing this, Bowser's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"It's over now, Spider-Hare." He said, menacingly.

At this moment, the blades appeared from the Koopa Clown Car again. Buster's spider-sense happened again, alarming the rabbit. The flying vehicle charged through the superhero from behind. Quickly, the rabbit jumped in the air, avoiding the blades in the nick of time. However, the vehicle was heading straight towards Bowser, who didn't have time to dodge it.

"Oh, crud." The dragon quickly said.

Instantly, the blades stabbed him through the chest. Bowser was feeling so much pain because of those blades. The dragon was barely able to breath. He took one look at Buster, who landed back on the ground. The rabbit was shocked to see that happening.

"Buster... Don't tell anything to Junior." He said in his last breath before lying on the Koopa Clown Car.

Buster couldn't believe his eyes. Bowser died right in front of his eyes. Even more shocking was the fact he only learned one moment ago that he was also the Dark Dragon. On one hand, New York City won't have to deal with the Dark Dragon anymore. On the other hand, Junior now lost his father forever. Buster looked down. This was a lot for the rabbit to handle at the moment...

* * *

End of chapter.

The Dark Dragon/Bowser is defeated. Now, there's only one more chapter to go.

The two guys driving the boat in the movie were two nameless extras. I decided it would be fitting to have Plucky and Hamton taking care of that part.

For the fight between Spider-Hare and the Dark Dragon, I decided to have Bowser using his fighting moves from the Super Smash Bros. games, as well as from various Mario games.

Read and review!


	12. Who Am I?

Honestly, Kingsmen, that wouldn't have make much sense for various reasons.

Nightw2... Oh, yeah. I REALLY hate that whole Superior Spider-Man idea Marvel is currently doing for all the reasons fans who hate this idea have already said. I'm DEFINITELY gonna use that suggestion of yours in the sequel.

Anyway, here's the final chapter.

Chapter 12: Who Am I?

A few hours after the fight, Buster came swung his way around New York City to arrive at the Koopa Mansion. The rabbit carried Bowser's body with him, using all his strength to carry the dragon. Before he left with the body, he managed to remove the Dark Dragon's outfit from him. Bowser didn't want his son to learn about his secret. Even though he hated the dragon for what he had done, Buster knew he wouldn't want to shock one of his best friends by announcing the latter's father was a big time villain. Just the fact his father was dead was enough, he sure didn't want to make things worse by announcing he was the Dark Dragon as well.

Going through the window to Bowser's room, Buster put the body in the bed. Soon after he was done, the rabbit felt the presence of someone else in the room. He turned around and saw Junior standing next to the door. As expected, the young dragon was shocked to see his father being dead. He looked at Buster, his eyes filled with rage. Fortunately, the rabbit was far enough and his mask was still covering enough of his face, so Junior didn't recognize him as anyone other than Spider-Hare.

"You... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PAPA!" he yelled furiously.

The young dragon quickly opened a nearby drawer, which had a gun inside of it. He took the gun and looked back to where Buster was. However, the rabbit was already gone through the window. Junior was frustrated to see the one he thought responsible for the death of his father disappearing like that. He looked back at his father's body. The young dragon couldn't help but shed a tear at his sight...

* * *

A few days later, Bowser's funeral was being held at some cemetery. Junior was there, of course. Other people who came included several workers and associates from KoopaCorp, who all had respect from their now-deceased boss. Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Babs and Jenny also came, due to how close they are to Junior and his family. The funeral went as well as any other funeral. Lots of persons were sad by the event, many of which expressed their condolences to Junior. Everyone who came was all wearing black clothing. Eventually, Bowser's body was buried underground. Several minutes later, his son stared at his tombstone. Buster came near Junior, trying to support him in this event.

"Hey, Junior." The young dragon turned to see the rabbit. "I'm sorry about your father. Really sorry." He said as they hugged each other.

"Thanks for those words, Buster." Junior said as they stopped hugging.

"If there's anything I can do to help you feel better, just say it."

"I don't think you'll be able to help me feel better, but thanks again. There's just one thing I have in mind now."

"What is it?"

"One day, I'll make Spider-Hare pay for what he has done. He'll regret taking out the life of my Papa. I swear I will make him pay for that." Junior said with determination. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a couple of things to deal with."

The rabbit nodded before the young dragon went towards a limousine waiting for him. However, Buster wasn't feeling well either. Junior was now planning revenge against his alter-ego just because he thought he killed his father. This certainly would things a bit more complicated for various reasons. At this moment, Plucky and Hamton came near the rabbit. The two of them heard what the young dragon said several seconds ago.

"So... I'm guessing NOW would be a bad time to reveal your secret identity to Junior, right?" Plucky asked the rabbit.

"What do you think?" Buster rhetorically asked as he rolled his eyes and left in some direction.

"Well, I just wanted some confirmation! Don't roll your eyes like that to me!" the duck snapped. "Got anything else to add? It's most likely our last scene in this movie." He said to the pig.

"I've... got nothing else to say." Hamton replied.

"Okay then. And here comes the last romantic scene in 3, 2, 1..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Buster was standing in front of his uncle's tombstone.

"_Okay, time to go back to the narration._" Buster narrated. "_And here it goes... No matter what kind of stuff I do, for various reasons, I keep making the people I love getting hurt. It's like if I was a magnet for misery. Well, a furred magnet, that is._"

The rabbit turned around when he heard someone coming and noticed it was Babs. The pink-furred rabbit hugged him, who then hugged her back.

"You're still missing your uncle, Buster?"

"Every day. I mean, I'm not incredibly sad since then, but the pain's still there."

"Yeah, I understand." She said when they stopped hugging. "I don't want to sound like someone who wants to change subject, but... Well, there's something I have to tell you."

"Oh. What is it?" Buster asked.

"When I was on that bridge the other night, I feared I was gonna die." Babs said. "However, during this whole time I was in danger, there was one person I kept thinking of."

"Who? Spider-Hare?"

"Nope. Actually, it was someone else. That someone I was thinking of... was you. I kept thinking about how much I wanted to survive just to see you again."

Buster's eyes went wide when he heard this.

"Hum..."

"Let me finish." She immediately said. "You've always been there for me. You've always make me feel like I'm the greatest person on this planet, even though I probably don't deserve it that much since I can name several other people who can be considered the greatest. And sometimes... I feel like you're my missing half. For various reasons, you just seem to complement me very well. What I'm trying to say is... Well, to be perfectly honest... I love you, Buster!" Babs exclaimed in excitement before grabbing Buster's face and kissing him on the lips.

The blue-furred rabbit was taken by surprise by this. His ears went stiff for a moment while she was kissing him. After a while of kissing, Babs stopped. She looked in amusement as Buster was literally slack-jawed. He stopped being slack-jawed, though he was still just as speechless.

"_Oh, my gosh. She had NO IDEA how much I've been waiting for this._" He narrated. "_At this moment, all I could think of was telling her how much I loved her as well. Unfortunately, reality, or at the very least common superhero problems, came to my mind, forcing me to do something I wouldn't want to do in the first place._"

"Babs... I'm sorry." Buster said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Babs asked, confused.

"The truth is... I will always be there for you. When you have problems, I will do all my best to help you. I will always be... your friend." He finally said.

Hearing that, Babs was shocked. She wasn't expecting Buster to say that.

"Really? Just a friend?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so." The blue-furred rabbit said as he looked down.

He then started walking away, leaving Babs there. Standing there, the pink-furred rabbit couldn't help but let a few tears appear from her eyes. She turned around, looking back at Buster who was getting further away from where she was.

"_I sincerely wanted to be with her as well._" He continued his narration."_I mean, you saw the rest of the movie. You KNOW how badly I want to be with her. However, I just can't be with her. I will always fear that my enemies would want her to get to me. It happened before, so who's to say it won't happen again? Still, there's one thing I will always remember from this whole experience. 'With great power comes great responsibility.' Those words are going to shape my destiny. To conclude this, who am I? Well, I think the answer is pretty darn obvious. I'm the Amazing Spider-Hare._"

A few hours later, Buster was back in his Spider-Hare outfit, swinging around the buildings of New York City. At one point, he ran against the side of a building before jumping down. Then, Spider-Hare shot some rope to swing between moving cars and went back in the air. The superhero landed on the side of a building and wall-crawled on it for a few seconds. He then jumped high in the air and landed on top of a slightly taller building. Spider-Hare shot another rope of web on a construction crane and spun around fast enough to land on a much taller building. He arrived on top of a flagpole, with the American flag on it. Spider-Hare then shot another rope of web to swing away. The rabbit just began his superhero career. Whatever would come next, one thing was for sure: he was ready for his next adventure.

The End.

* * *

And that's the end of this fanfic. I'm quite proud of how it turned out. I'm of course planning to do fanmakes of the sequels, but it's gonna take a while, mainly because I want to make some other Marvel fanmakes before getting to "Spider-Hare 2". I don't know when I'll make another Marvel fanmake, but I can already tell you my next Marvel fanmake will be one of the first X-Men movie, called "X-Toons".

Anyway, it's time for me to announce my next fanmake. Actually, you know what? I'm gonna keep it a surprise until I post the first chapter of it. That's all I've got to say.

Read and review!


End file.
